Destiny
by magiie
Summary: 18 years have passed and finally Micah's ready. They're all ready. But when a strange teenager and his mom start showing up, and a young girl begins to fallow them everywhere, the gang soon realizes…maybe they weren't ready after all. Sequel to Simple.
1. Chapter 1

"One more time."

"Cas I don't think…"

"One more time."

Lizzy rolled her eyes, her attempt at stopping them going unheard. "Fine." She sighed, sitting back on the hard ground and looking away, growing tired of watching the man whom she loved the most in the world, and the most important person in her life fighting one another in the small meadow behind their home.

"Alright…now focus." Cas called softly.

"I am."

"Alright…and when you feel it I want you too…"

He sprang forward faster then Castiel expected, lunging at him and pushing his hand onto his chest, before a surging bright white light exploded.

"Good!" Cas called, trying to regain himself, the blast pushing him back slightly. "Very good." He smiled, brushing the dust and the char burnt hand print off of his shirt.

"Thank you."

"Can we please stop now?" Lizzy called, rising up and walking over to where Castiel was standing, her eyes clearly shimmering with tears. "You know how much I hate thing…"

"I'm okay." He assured her, taking her in his arms.

"You know I wouldn't actually hurt him mom."

Lizzy nodded and looked up at her tall son who was grinning down at her, bright blue eyes shinning. A smile curved her lip and she nodded. "I know Micah. I know."

"Then you also know that this means he's ready?" Cas asked.

Lizzy nodded at this as well, before burying her face against Castiel's chest, a sob escaping her.

Micah looked up and exchanged a look with his father, who simply smirked. "Come on mom. I'll be fine!" Her son called, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her small frame out of Castiel's arms and into his own. "I'll be with Elijah." Micah laughed, holding her close. "Nothing'll go wrong."

"That's usually not how it goes…" Lizzy mumbled, pulling away and looked up at her son. "Especially with Elijah."

"I don't know. I think he's alright." Micah shrugged, an arm still slung around his mother. "Plus I think he's still got the hots for you." A low growled escaped Cas.

"Don't tease your father about that." Lizzy snapped softly, and her son chuckled.

"Well there's nothing that can really stop it from happening mom. I mean seriously, everyone thinks you're a babe. Everyone at school, everyone at the shop, even the weird guy who sits on the park bench and drinks all the time." And even darker growl escaped Castiel.

"That's enough." Lizzy said softly, pushing away from Micah and going to where Cas was standing, clearly fuming.

"Sorry." Micah laughed, pulling a hand up and running it through his dark black hair. "So, since I'm ready, does that mean I get to go out tonight. You know, be a normal eighteen year old?"

"No." Lizzy said firmly.

"Elizabeth, I think Micah has earned the right to go out don't you?"

"But…what about a demon? Or…a vampire? Or a ghost?!"

Micah snorted a laugh. "Come on mom. A ghost?" Micah doubled over in laughter.

"I believe our son is laughing at you." Cas pointed out.

"As do I." Lizzy said softly, watching as Micah slowly stopped and straightened up. "Alright, here's the dear little man." Micah groaned at the use of her nickname, which usually meant nothing good. "You can go out, have fun, hang out with your friends, whatever. But I want you home at midnight, sober."

"Make it 11 if I can have one beer?" He asked, leaning in to her smiling innocently.

Lizzy smiled softly looking up at her still adorable son. "Ahem." Cas called, clearing his throat, seeing that she was about to cave.

"No!" She said firmly, blinking and looking away from him. "Those baby blues aren't working their magic on me tonight."

"Fine." Micah sighed, pulling away.

"One o'clock." Lizzy whispered, and Micah turned to look at her, astonished. "Not a minute later."

"Thanks mom!" Micah called happily. "Love yah." He grinned, leaning down and giving her a harsh kiss on the cheek, before running off into the darkness of the surrounding trees towards the small town.

"Love you too." Lizzy called softly, watching her son go. "Oh boy…" She sighed, leaning into Castiel.

"Did you call them?"

"This morning."

"You knew that early?"

"Saw it happen." She mumbled.

"Are you sad?"

Lizzy blinked and tilted her head, looking up at him. "Aren't you?"

"I'm proud."

"I'm sad." She whispered, a pout coming over her lips.

Cas smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Don't worry." He whispered, kissing the top of her head as they both looked off into the distance where there son crashed through the tree line that rested behind the hotel. "He's gunna be fine."

"I know." Lizzy whispered.

"And when, might I ask, do you leave?"

"Tonight." She sighed. "And you?"

"Tonight."

"Elijah will be coming then?" Lizzy whispered, turning around and looking up at him.

"Yes."

"Well in that case…" Lizzy grinned and pulled out of him embrace. "I better go get ready. I just have to look my best for Elijah."

"That's…not funny." Cas called, his face going emotionless.

Lizzy giggled. "It is when I get to see that look." She called in a sing song voice as she walked back up to him, pressing herself against his chest.

A low sigh escaped Castiel, and he slowly looked away from her, up to the night sky, and the shinning stars.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Well, just thinking about something…

"What something?"

Slowly, Cas looked down at her ginning seductively, setting everything inside of her on fire.

"Everyone is town is right."

"Oh?" She blinked, unsure of what he was saying.

Leaning down, Cas pressed his lips to her softly before pulling away. "You are a babe." He whispered huskily and Lizzy giggled as he trailed kissed along her neck. "And luck for me," he added, pulling away and looking down at her. "You're all mine." He grinned, before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers hungrily as Lizzy smiled.

&

"I can't believe it."

"Believe it."

"I can't."

"You should."

"But….I can't!"

"Okay! We get it! It's amazing. Micah's out and about. You'd think they resurrected JFK." Melanie noted, before rolling her eyes and pushing her long black hair out of her face, her fingers raking over her scalp. "So, what's the occasion for them letting you out of jail?"

"It's not jail." Micah groaned. "Contrary to all of you, I enjoy being around my family."

"Probably because their all hot." Sarah laughed.

"No…" Micah rolled his eyes. "And their not all 'hot'." Micah sighed, having once again in the company of his friends been forced to talk about the way his family looked, which really got annoying.

"Face it Micah, every single person in your family, from your mum and dad, to your uncles, even your cousin Elijah….all hot!" Sarah called out.

"You just say that cause you have the hots for that angry looking one. What his name again?" Jake asked, looking to Micah. "Don?"

"Dean."

"Yeah! That's it. Dean! Sarah's got the hots for Dean."

"You've got the hots for Lizzy."

"Dude!" Micah groaned, looking to Jake who blushed. "That's my mom man, come on."

"Sorry but she's…"

"Don't…even say it." Micah whispered, looking away.

"Gotta face facts my man, everyone in town would kill to get at your mom."

"And my dad would kill them if they tried." Micah called, grinning at the thought of his dad being in the restaurant with them and hearing the conversation.

"Dully noted." Jake laughed.

"Anyways, no that this isn't stimulating conversation but….what's the plan for tonight?" Sarah asked, looking around the table at her friends.

"Well…whatever it is we're doing it's gotta be big." Micah noted, reaching across the table and grabbing his coke. "It's my last night in town."

"What?"

"No way!"

"You're parents are actually letting you leave?" Sarah asked, mouth open and shocked.

"Yeah well…they kinda got no choice." Micah smirked, sipping on his coke.

"But…your mom seems so clingy." Melanie whispered, looking slightly disgusted. "I mean…she's always with you, always hugging you…"

"I hug her back." Micah whispered, a low growl in his throat as he looked up at Melanie, a little unsure of where this was coming from. "What's wrong with you tonight?" He asked.

"Nothing! I'm fine!" A fake smile flashed on her lips, before fading. "It's just…I mean….that's kinda sick isn't it?" She asked, leaning in and smirking, the low growl in Micah's throat getting louder and louder. "Is she mentally unstable your mom? Like, sick in the head."

"What the fuck Melanie?" Micah snapped, looking up at her, his eyes silvery with anger. "What's your problem?" He demanded, becoming angry.

"Sorry." She sighed, leaning back in her chair. "I just wanna…" She glanced up at him, and Micah's eyes went wide. "Have some fun." She smirked, her eyes going black for a moment.

"No…" He gasped, rising up from his chair.

"What?" Sarah asked, looking up at him. "What's going on? Are you leaving? Don't leave Micah."

"Yeah Micah….don't leave." Melanie, or the thing inside of Melanie called, rising up along with him.

"You son of a bitch." Micah growled, his hands tensing on the table top.

"Dude she's probably just PMSing, don't worry about…"

"Come on Melanie." Micah said fast, jumping up and grabbing her hand. "Let's go talk….outside." He snarled, pulling her up from the table.

"No." She snapped, pulling her hand away. "I think we should talk here. With Jake and Sarah!"

"Don't…" Micah snapped.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked, looking from one friend to the other. "Why are you two acting so…."

"tell them Micah." Melanie said suddenly, sitting back down and smirking. "Tell them about….the _real _you."

"Shut up." Micah snarled.

"Have you even wondered what Micah means?" Melanie asked, rising up then and slowly circling the table to where he sat. "Ever wonder the meaning behind it."

"Well…yeah." Jake nodded. "But what does that…"

"Shall I tell them Micah?" Melanie asked as she came closer to him, smirking. "Tell them what it means?"

"Shut up!" Micah snapped.

"Micah, angel of divine plan." Melanie called out loudly and Micah rose up fast, knocking his chair over and looked at her furiously as she spoke. "He watches over us, plans for us, guides us in the right way." Melanie leaned in towards him then, and he smelt the demon inside of her. "Isn't that right Micah."

"If you don't stop it right now I swear to you I'll…."

"You'll what?" Melanie snapped loudly. "Kill me?"

"What?!" Sarah gasped.

"Come on Micah. Do it. Make mommy and daddy proud. There's only…three…" Melanie spun around and looked to a table near the back of the restaurant where a little girl was sitting. "Make that four witnesses." She noted, and Micah looked back to see the small ten year old girl sitting there, watching him with wide eyes.

"Stop it…" Micah asked, looking at the scared girl. "Don't do this."

"Come on…."

"Melanie what are you…."

"Shut up!" The demon roared, it's eyes going black as it turned to Sarah and screamed, raising it's hand in the air to strike Sarah.

"No!" Micah snapped, reaching forward and grabbing hold of her hand in mid air. "Don't you dare touch her."

"Or you'll do what?" Melanie smiled, leaning into Micah who backed away, eyes wide with shock. "That's what I thought." She grinned, pulling her hand away violently. "You haven't got it in you do you? You haven't got the guts to…."

"No." A rough angry voice called from behind him, and Micah grinned, hearing a shock gun cock. "But I do."

"DUCK!" Micah screamed, jumping over the table and crashing into Jake and Sarah before slamming into the ground, as a shot gun rang out.

"Now Sammy!" Dean screamed.

A horrid cry rang out into the restaurant as Micah covered both his friends from the horror that was going on around them.

And then it was quiet. And Melanie's body slammed to the floor, her eyes fluttering open as he body shook.

"What…the…FUCK?!" Jake screamed, pushing Micah off of him and scrambling to his feet.

"What happened?!" Sarah cried out, tears running down her cheeks and Micah rose up, pulling her with him.

"Look…." He said, looking at his stunned friends who were looking at Melanie who was groaning and moaning on the floor. "Just take care of her and stay safe. I might come back some day and check in on you."

"Wait what?" Sarah called, blinking and looking at him. "What do you mean?"

"You're leaving?" Jake asked, astonished. "But…what about…why?"

Micah shrugged. "That was my cue to exit." He smiled. "See you around." He called, spinning around fast and waving.

"Bout time." Dean growled, as the tall teenager marched towards them. "You always get into this much trouble when you hang out with your friends?" He asked, reaching over and ruffling Micah's black hair.

"Only all the time." Micah smirked, looking up at Dean.

"Atta boy." He grinned, as Sam reached over and held out a small gun to the teenager, who took it freely. "Now let's get you home and packed."

"Your mom's gunna have a fit."

Micah rolled his eyes as they sprang down the steps, the Impala, still running, parked right before him. "You have no idea." He smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you bring enough stuff?" Cas asked from the doorway as he watched Lizzy drop the heavy bag onto the pavement. "I mean…I'm sure Dean and Sam are still well organized and have all the weapons you need."

"Cas, if you think Dean's possessive about the Impala you should see him about his guns." Lizzy chuckled, rising up and turning to face the angel who stood before her, clad in only his dark wash jeans, his hair a mess, bare chest almost glowing in the lights from the street. "Honestly, can't touch anything that belongs to that boy without doing something wrong."

"Very well." Cas called, stepping out into the night air.

"What's the matter?" Lizzy asked, sensing his emotions off kilter.

"I'm just very…" Cas paused and looked up at her. "I'm very sad that you won't be with me every day."

A small smile appeared over Lizzy lips as she stepped towards the center of her universe and he wrapped his arms around her. "I am too." She whispered, smiling up at him. "But it's not like we won't see each other. Or Micah for that matter."

"I know but…having been with you every day for eighteen years only to now not be with you every second of every day?" Cas sighed almost angrily then, before looking down at her, his eyes a blaze with emotion. "I don't like it." He half growled.

"You've become very possessive." Lizzy noted, looking up at him with a pout. "I think I like it." She added, rising up on her tippy toes to kiss him.

The roaring of the Impala speeding towards them, however, pulled the pair apart as they looked out into the parking lot to see Dean speeding towards them.

"God, Bobby said they missed me but I didn't think they missed me _that _much." She laughed, pulling away from Cas and stepping towards the parking lot as the Impala came to a stop.

"I hear that the two best hunters in the world are in need of a Lizzy Berkins fix!" She called out laughing as Dean and Sam immerged from the car.

"You have no idea." Sam grinned, slamming his door shut as Dean jogged over to her.

"Hi _Dean!_" Lizzy cried out as he bent down and picked her up, swinging him over his shoulder and up into the air.

"I am never leaving you ever again." He declared, spinning her around. Slowly, he dropped her back onto her feet and swept her up into a bear hug. "No one makes pie as good as you."

"I'll take that as 'I missed you Lizzy'?" She asked, hugging him back.

"Yeah. I missed you." Dean whispered, kissing her cheek, before letting her pull away, smiling down at her.

"Am I invisible?" Sam called as Lizzy pulled away from him, looking to the tall man that walked towards her.

"Sammy." She said lovingly, before practically jumping into his arms and hugging him.

"Hey." He smiled, hugging her before slowly slipping her back to the ground. "How you been?"

"Amazing." She smiled, as both he and Dean slipped their arms around her, sandwiching her between them.

"Excuse me. I don't mean to play the part of the teenaged son but," Slowly, everyone turned and watched as Micah slowly rose out of the care. "Mind not canoodling my mother while I'm around?" He asked stepping forward.

"What are you doing home so early?" She asked, shocked to see her one and only son walking towards her. "And why…do you have a gun in your pants?" She demanded, her eyes honing in on the black gun that was resting against his hip, being held in place by his belt.

"Oh shit…meant to give that back before we got here." He said, before quickly pulling it out and handing it to Dean who already had his hand open and ready.

"What…why did you pick him up?" She asked, looking to the Winchester brothers.

"Er…something happened." Sam whispered, reaching up and running his hand through his hair.

"What kind of something?" Lizzy asked, placing her hands on her hips, in a very motherly fashion. Something that Dean and Sam never liked, because it always meant that they were in for it.

"Well…we were driving by this restaurant and Sammy saw Micah inside with these people. We were just gunna drive past and come here when all of the sudden Micah's jumping out of his chair and he's all tense and…" Dean stopped and turned to Micah. "You can take over kid." He called, clearing his throat.

"Micah…" Lizzy warned, looking furious.

"What? I didn't do anything. Sam was the one who shot her."

"Dude!" Sam groaned.

"Shot who?" Cas asked, stepping forward.

"Melanie. She was possessed."

"Melanie?" Lizzy asked, and suddenly she looked more pissed off at the mere mention of the name then anything. "Is that the one who…"

"Yeah." Cas nodded, trying to hold back a smile. "That's the one."

Lizzy's hands moved away from her hips and crossed over her chest, which to Sam and Dean meant that she was furious. "Did you kill her?" She asked, looking at no on in particular.

"The demon? Yeah."

"And was Melanie hurt in the process?" Lizzy asked, this time glancing up at Sam.

"Well…I hit her with rock salt so that should sting for a few…."

"Good." Lizzy snapped, before turning fast and marching into the hotel, fallowed by a laughing Castiel.

"Did I miss something?" Sam asked, glancing to Dean and then Micah.

"Why do I get the feeling that your mom doesn't like Melanie very much?"

"She doesn't." Micah chuckled. "Hates her actually."

"Why?" Sam asked, confused.

Micah shrugged. "I don't really know. Something about dad probably." Was all the teenager said before turning and going into the hotel.

"Course." Dean rolled his eyes, as Sam laughed, fallowing Micah.

"So, whats the plan?"

"Well…Elijah's picking me up. You're taking mom. Dad'll probably just you know…fly or whatever."

"I don't just 'fly or whatever', Micah." Castiel called from behind the closed door of the bathroom, where he and Lizzy were.

"Kay you flutter then." Micah called, grinning at Sam and Dean who were chuckling.

"Micah…" Cas warned, his tone rising. The teen simply rolled his eyes.

"Anyways…meet up at Bobby's old place and get set up. Big boss man's supposed to already be there. And we'll go from there."

"Shouldn't you have a weapon?"

"DAMMIT!" Dean screamed, wheeling around to see Elijah standing in the doorway. "It's been eighteen fucking years, you'd think you'd have learnt NOT TO DO JUST POP UP!" Dean screamed.

"I didn't just pop up." Elijah smiled, in his teenaged vessel, no older then Micah. "I drove." The angel smiled proudly.

"Whatever just…make more noise when you walk or…something."

"Everyone ready?" Lizzy called, as she and Castiel ventured out of the bathroom, both having changed their cloths, Lizzy in tight jeans and a slightly baggy t-shirt, with Castiel back in his suit and tie, with long rain coat.

"Ah the good old suit and tie." Dean joked, as Cas stepped towards him, his face stern. "You ever gunna get a different look? It's getting kinda old."

"No it's not." Lizzy called, as she pulled her hair up into a high pony tail, glancing over at Cas who looked back at her. "I think he looks sexy." A smirk appeared over Castiel's lips.

"How do you stand this kid?" Dean asked, leaning over to Micah.

"You get used to it after eighteen years."

"Great…" Dean sighed.

"Alright, so are we ready?" Sam asked.

"I am." Elijah said happily, and Micah turned to give him the thumbs up.

"Cas?" He turned to the angel who nodded.

"Lizzy?" Sam turned to her as she flipped her now contained hair.

"One last thing to do." She grinned, turning to Cas and marching over to him before grabbing the lapels of his jacket and pulling him down to her, crushing their lips together.

"God…" Dean groaned, looking away while Micah laughed at him. "I don't have eighteen years kid…"

"Then there's not hope for you at all." Micah clapped him on the shoulder, before he and Elijah walked out into the parking lot.

"Honestly…you're going to see each other in less then three days." Dean noted.

"That's a long time to an angel." Lizzy whispered, still looking up at Cas lovingly.

"And a half angel."

"And three quarters angel!" Micah called from outside, and Lizzy laughed.

"Alright, let's hit the road. SHOT GUN!" She screamed, just before Sam could.

"Dammit…." He sighed as she bounced past him grinned, Cas right behind her.

"You gunna get all blubbery and start crying on me?" Micah asked as Lizzy strode up to him.

"No." She said strongly, before her lips started to quiver. "Maybe." Micah didn't look impressed. "Okay, okay…so…stay safe. No fighting. No drinking. No…you know what just do everything that Sam would do, and nothing Dean would do."

"Hey! I resent that." Dean growled.

"I sure as hell don't." Sam smirked proudly, before Dean elbowed him in the ribs.

"Bitch." Dean smirked.

"Jerk." Sam snarled, rubbing his ribs.

Lizzy simply shook her head at them before looking back up at her son. "And you know…kill the bad guys."

"Always do don't I?" Micah smirked proudly, before hugging his mother tightly.

"If you arrive at Bobby's place first, I have a favor to ask you." Castiel asked, as he walked up to his son.

"What's that pops?"

Castiel grinned. "Michael? Punch him. Punch him really, really hard."

"Sorry, no can do."

Castiel's grin faded. "Why?"

"Cause he's my arch angel. And I like him. And he likes me. And I wanna keep it that way."

Cas groaned. "Fine."

"Can we leave now?" Elijah called impatiently.

"Bye mom, bye dad." Micah called, giving him mom one last hug and glancing at his father appreciatively, before rushing over to the car that Elijah had driven, jumping in as the angel started it up.

"Our little man…" Lizzy whispered, automatically leaning back as Castiel came up behind her, watching as the car carrying their son drove away.

"I don't think he's so little anymore."

"Yeah I know…" She sighed. "And it's all your fault." She added angrily.

Cas simply laughed. "I'll see you in three days." He whispered, bending down and kissing her neck, before vanishing.

"Ready kid?" Dean called, grabbing hold of her bag and heading towards the Impala.

Lizzy nodded. "Eighteen years in the making. Never been more ready then I am right now."

"Awesome." Dean grinned.

&

"Why here?" She asked, wrapping her arms around her tightly as she looked up at the ram shackled house that sat before them. "It's in the middle of no where and it's…there's no one here. So why?"

"I feel drawn here…" He whispered in the eerie voice that scared her half to death as he looked up at the house, locked away in one of his many trances. "I feel…that I need to be here."

"Is something going to happen here?"

"Yes…Maybe….I don't know. I can't see it yet." He explained. "But people are coming…important people. People that I need to see…." He tilted his head ever so slightly. "People that need to see me."

"Why?" She asked. But no answer came. "Why David? Why do you need to see these people?" She asked more sternly, knowing it was the only way to get his attention.

The trance like look faded off of his face and he grinned evilly, before turning to her, his onyx eyes glinting in the clouded light of the day, jet black hair unmoving in the breeze. "Because mother, I have seen their blood on my hands."

Lilly nodded to her son, knowing what that meant. And what she had to do.

&

"Come on Lizzy, they were right behind us. It's only been twenty minutes." Sam pointed out, looking up from the book he was reading to the worried mother who stood in the window looking outside. "They probably stopped to get Micah something to eat."

"I know Sam." She glanced back at him and smiled.

"Well then, cheer up. You don't want him to show up _here_ of all places with it looking like this do you?" He asked, looking around at the dust covered room.

Lizzy laughed. "True." She sighed, before turning around and facing him. "Let's get to work." She smirked.

"There she is." Sam smiled as Lizzy set out into the kitchen, opening all the windows and airing out the house, before she started cleaning the kitchen table off and stacking the books.

"Sam! Find anything interesting yet?" Dean called from Bobby's bedroom.

"Just some books, papers…nothing that we don't already know." Sam called, looking over the book in his hands. "You?"

"Yeah." Dean called, venturing out into the living room as Sam rose up from the couch. "I forgot all about this." He smiled, before handing the item over to Sam.

"Oh…wow. Hey Lizzy! Come look at this." Sam called.

"What is it?" She asked, walking into the living room.

"Remember this?" He asked.

A small gasp escaped her. "Oh…look how tiny he was!" She called, as she looked down at the picture of herself, Micah, Castiel, Dean, Sam, Bobby and Elijah.

"This was right before we left for the hotel." Dean chuckled. "It was right beside his bed….can't believe I didn't notice it before."

"Oh Bobby." Lizzy smiled, looking at his face in the picture. "Always was sentimental, even if he wouldn't admit to it." She added, and the boys chuckled. "I think I'll put this on the fridge. Considering all you testosterone boys spend all your time there anyways." Dean laughed at her as she turned away and returned to the kitchen.

Lizzy smiled as she looked down at the picture, taken only months before bobby had passed away, and taken right after she had given birth to Micah.

"You would have loved him." She whispered as she placed the picture onto the freezer door.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noted a car pulling into the drive way and turned.

"Finally!" She called, venturing towards the door and breezing past Sam and Dean, smiling at the sight of her son inside the car.

"Bout time. I was starting to get…" Dean stopped as Lizzy and Sam looked at him. "Never mind." He grumbled.

"Come on." Lizzy laughed as she pulled open the door and stepped outside, just as Micah immerged from the car. "Micah!" She called, waving at him, as he looked up and flashed her a smile that looked exactly like his fathers, making Lizzy smile all the more.

But her smile soon faded as she glanced to her left. Striding towards her son, dressed all in black, eyes practically piercing daggers as he looked at him, was a teenaged boy who held a small knife in his hands.

"MICAH!" Lizzy screamed, before springing forward, just as the boy held up the knife to the oblivious Micah, pressing it against his neck.

"Get away from my son!" Lizzy screamed.

"Stop!"

She jumped in front of her before Lizzy even realized that she was there, holding a gun to her forehead and looking at her furiously. "You will not take another step towards him or I will shoot you where you stand."

"Lizzy!" Dean screamed, as he and Sam stopped behind her.

"Mother…" The boy called, still pressing the knife to Micah's throat.

"Yes David?" The woman called, not moving an inch as she bore into Lizzy.

"Look down."

Slowly, the woman's eyes went wide as she suddenly felt the small prick in her stomach. "Well…" She said softly. "It would appear that we have a problem."

"Yeah." Lizzy snarled, holding the knife to her stomach. "A big one."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean watch horrified as Lizzy stood there, a gun pressed to her head, looking so calm. Dammit if he didn't hate that emotionless trait that every angel he knew had. Looking so perfectly calm in horribly dangerous situations…

With the exception of Micah, who looked so utterly enraged, watching his mother. His eyes were so silver with rage that they almost seemed to glow.

"Now…." Lizzy snapped. "You are going to tell _David _to back away from my son before…."

"Before you what?" She snapped, pressing the gun harder onto Lizzy forehead.

Behind her, Sam took a step forward, only being stopped by Dean who grabbed hold of his arm.

"Are you willing?" She asked, her eyes seeming to glint in the dim light. "Are you willing to die for you're son?"

A smirk appeared over Lizzy's lips and she suddenly dropped the knife that was in her hands, shocking Dean, Sam, Micah and Elijah. "Lady, I already have." She grinned, knowing what was coming. "And I would gladly do it again."

"Mom!" Micah called, wanting to move, to help her, struggling to stay still with a dagger pressed against his skin.

"It's okay Micah." She called to her son, glancing at him with a smile. "No worries."

Micah swallowed hard and nodded at her slowly, his eyes seeming to fade back to blue.

"Well…in that case." Quickly the woman in front of her cocked the gun. "David told me that I would kill someone soon…but I didn't realize that someone would be so willing to die."

Lizzy chuckled as she readied herself. "More then you know."

The gun, and the sound of wings flapping exploded into the air at the same time, fallowed by the sound of glass shattering as the bullet intended for Lizzy slammed into a window of the house.

"Wha…what?!" The woman screamed, looking on front of her to where a body should be, but none was found.

"You missed bitch." Lizzy snapped from behind her, just as the woman wheeled around, gun poised to shoot.

But before she could, the horrid cry coming from David stopped her.

"David!" She screamed, charging forward to her son who was being pushed to the ground by Micah, who had his hand tightly wrapped around the struggling and almost childlike boy.

"Don't move!" Lizzy ordered, pushing her hand out in front of the woman who stopped instantly.

"Mother it hurts…." David called, crying. "It hurts!"

"Shut up or I'll make it hurt even more." Micah warned, sounding exactly like Lizzy, and looking exactly like Cas.

"Please…please he's only a boy…he's only a boy!"

"He's no boy if you let him play with knifes." Dean noted, stepping forward with Sam right behind the woman.

"No…his mind! It's like that of a child! Please!" She was crying now, looking deeply into Lizzy's eyes, pleading. "Please…as a mother…please!"

Lizzy watched her, rage running through her. "Micah!" She called.

"Yeah?" He answered softly, looking up for a moment, hand still clasped around David's throat.

"Let 'im go." She called softly.

"Fine…" He snapped, and she could tell he was rolling his eyes, before he pushed David away from him, where the boy fell into the dirt.

"The tall one hurts me… and the pretty one hurts mother…" He mumbled, pulling his legs to his chest and rocking back and forth.

"Dude, it's like he's insane!" Micah called.

"He's not!" The woman in front of Lizzy yelled angrily, taking a step forward with her eyes set on Micah.

"DON'T MOVE!" Lizzy screamed, letting a small jolt of her power seep out, sending the woman back a few inches, a small white light bursting out into the air for a moment.

"The pretty lady was the key." David called out suddenly, his eyes glazing over, tilting his head towards Lizzy.

"What?" Micah called, bending down to David, seeing that he was talking about Lizzy. "What'd you say about my mother?"

David looked up at him then, and it was as if all the part of him that were a child were gone, and he was suddenly a teenager much like Micah. "Your whore mother died." He snapped angrily. "Your whore mother died. I saw it. I still see it. Playing in my head." He laughed evilly then. "Dead on the floor. Cold as a stone!"

"You son of a bitch!" Micah screamed, raising his fist up as Elijah stepped forward.

"No!" David gasped, shrinking away and crying. "Please…the voices are angry…they scream…they scream…"

"Elijah!" Dean called, catching the angel's attention. "Tie the little bitch up." He ordered, to which Elijah grinned and headed towards David as he coward on the ground. "Kid." Dean called to Micah, who was still looking down at David angrily. "Micah!" He yelled, and Micah jerked his head upwards, looking at him. "Come 'ere."

Micah nodded, before looking back down at David, who was looking up at him. "You are so lucky that my father isn't here." He warned, before kicking up dust into his face and marching away.

"Now…" Lizzy snapped, hand still pressed against the woman. "Who are you?"

"Lilly." She answered fast, her eyes darting between David, who was being tied up by a less then kind Elijah, and Micah who was coming closer and closer.

"Why did you're son threaten my sons life?" Lizzy demanded angrily as Micah stopped beside her, both of them glaring into her with blue eyes.

"Because…" Lilly whispered, looking between the two. "He saw his blood on his hands." She explained.

"What does that mean?" Sam demanded.

Lilly's fear ridden face suddenly transformed right before Lizzy and Micah's eyes. "It means you're gunna die." She said sternly, looking right at Micah.

"Really." Micah and Lizzy asked together, seemingly unfazed by what she had said.

"Yes." She nodded. "Everyone whose blood he sees on his hands, ends up dying." She sighed then, looking sad almost. "So that means you're all gunna die."

"Doubtful." Micah laughed.

"Double doubtful." Lizzy added.

"Triple doubtful." Dean and Sam called from behind her.

Lilly's demeanor suddenly seemed to change, and she looked angry, almost as if she were offended. "My son, is very powerful. I've seen him do things that no one could possibly believe." She tilted her head and her eyes rested on Lizzy. "Much like your little magic trick moments ago…only more powerful."

"Really." Lizzy snapped.

"Really." Lilly snarled. "Now…" Suddenly, she stepped towards Lizzy, her eyes gleaming. "You are going to let me and David go. Or else."

"Or else what?" Lizzy demanded, not even slightly afraid.

"Mother…" David called, his voice different, not child like….more human and aware.

"Yes." Lilly answered, not looking away from Lizzy.

"The pretty one." He called, and suddenly the boy was on his feet, looking over at them with his hands tied in front of him, Elijah standing near by with a knife in his hands. "Elizabeth Berkins…" He hissed, and Lizzy's blood went cold with fear at the was he snarled out her name. "I want her…" He called softly, his voice a raspy whisper.

Lilly chuckled then, watching Lizzy as she stood there, nearly paralyzed with the sudden fear that was gripping her. "Then you shall have her, my son."

David grinned then, and suddenly the ropes that tied his hands together were snapping, falling to the ground, and he was striding forward eyes glued on Lizzy.

"ELIJAH!" Dean screamed, as the angel jumped forward to the boy, knife ready to strike.

Slowly, David pulled his hand up and shot it out towards Elijah, who was sent flying back into the car he had arrived in, crashing against the windows and shattering them.

"It seems you will die today after all." Lilly grinned.

"Micah move!" Dean screamed out as he and Sam rushed forward with guns drawn. But before they could even get towards David, they were flung back into the house, crashing against it.

"Bring her too me mother." David called, coming closer and closer, his eyes black. "Bring her to me…now!" He ordered, voice going deep and evil.

"You son of a bitch!" Micah screamed, wheeling around with his hand out. But just before he could even react, even flinch, or use his powers, he was shot back at rapid speed, slamming brutally against the house near Sam and Dean.

"MICAH!" Lizzy screamed. And she tried to move then, but couldn't. She tired to run to her son, who was broken and beaten, lying against the house, but she _couldn't move_.

"Far well then, Elizabeth Berkins." Lilly grinned, stepping back just as David came into her sights.

"Lizzy…" He snarled, and she felt his hand on her back, as he spun around in front of her. "Lizzy….Lizzy….Lizzy." He breathed, leaning in as he faced her.

"What do you want?" She demanded, looking down at the top of his head, his lips pressed against her collar bone in a kiss, burning her skin as it did.

"You…." He whispered against her, his breath, _cold breath_ hitting her skin. Slowly, he lifted his head up and she saw his face, and it horrified her. "Only you." He grinned evilly, eyes black, and teeth shinning bright white under his black hair.

His arm flew up in a flash, and his cold hard hand clasped tightly around her neck, lifting her up off the ground, choking her.

"Should have stayed dead Lizzy….should have stayed dead." He laughed up at her as she struggled, being lifted higher and higher off the ground.

"David!" His voice boomed out, roaring around them.

David blinked, still looking up at Lizzy. "A savior…" He called, his voice child like again. "Who saved Lizzy before. Pulled her back to family and friends."

"Put her down…" His voice growled behind her, as the world started to slip.

David's eyes turned into a deadly glare once again, and he grinned evilly. "No."

"Very well…" The voice called.

A vast white light suddenly surrounded Lizzy, warming her as it did. And yet still, she was paralyzed with fear as she looked down at David, who was screaming in pain, his face twisting and contorting as the light hit him, a black smoke rising up round him and disappearing into the light.

Momentarily his grip tightened on Lizzy throat and she snapped her eyes shut, before he screamed out in agony.

And then she crumbled to the ground, gasping for air, the light fading around her, David and his mother….gone.

"LIZZY!"

"Cas….Cas!" She gasped, seeing him appear to her right, eyes wide in horror as he barreled towards her. "Cas…Micah…he…help him!" She cried out, still trying to gain air as her beloved rushed to her side, falling into the dirt and grabbing hold of her. "Hang on….just hang on." He whispered, reaching up slowly and pushing her hands away from her throat. "It's okay." He promised, his eyes smiling down at her as he placed his warm, soft hand onto her neck.

She inhaled deeply as the burning in her throat disappeared, clinging to him. "Micah…." She gasped.

"Fine!" Dean called, as he slowly helped the teenaged boy up, who looked like he had simply fallen over.

"He's okay…just be calm." Cas instructed, hand still pressed softly against her throat.

"Mom?" Micah called, and she turned once again to look at her son. "Mom!" He cried out, rushing down to her and landing right beside her. "Are you okay?!" He asked, looking worried.

"She will be, my son." Castiel answered, looking up at Micah.

"What the fuck happened?!" Micah screamed then, jumping up and facing the man who had sent David and his mother away. "Who where they? What was he? And where did they go cause I wanna find him and kill him for what he did to my mother!"

"Calm yourself Micah." Michael whispered softly, stepping into Lizzy and Castiel's view, and Sam and Dean joined them, Elijah fallowing as well.

"Who was he?" Lizzy asked, still unable to speak very well. "His breath…and his skin they were cold… and his lips…" Lizzy paused and looked to Cas, who simply looked at her lovingly. "They…burnt my skin."

"What?! Where?!" Micah demanded, falling back to the ground and grabbing hold of his mother and looking over her.

"Collar…" Lizzy answered, as Micah slowly pushed her hair out of the way.

Slowly, her son reached out and ran his thumb across the burn mark on her skin, and the pain disappeared.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"Mhm…" He nodded, biting at his bottom lip, seething with anger. "Michael…" He whispered then, not looking up at the man who was towering over himself, his mother and his father. "Who…was…he." He demanded, slowly pulling his hand away from his other's neck.

"David Brando, son of Lilly Brando…" Michael paused. "True vessel to Lucifer."


	4. Chapter 4

_heeellooo !_  
_shout out to winchesterxgirl for the reviews. and to let you knowww ... the reason Lizzy hates Melanie will be revealed soon . and it shall be hilarious -insert evil laugh-  
alsooo ! i just wanted to take a moment to inform everyone that in this chapter we get to see just how family like the gang are together . and before you go asking quetinos about this, i want to let you know that i will explain it all in the next chapter. _  
_:)  
R&R !  
xoxo  
magiie ._

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Micah asked for the millionth time as he, Dean and Sam all looked down at her as she sat on the couch, slowly taking sips of her water.

"Yes Micah, I'm sure I'm fine. Now stop asking me. You're starting to annoy me." She warned.

"Cha, okay mom. Whatever you say." He laughed.

"She's fine." Castiel promised, looking to her and then to his son. "Nothing I can't cure." He added, looking back at Lizzy and grinning, a giggle erupting from her.

"TMI!" Micah called out angrily. "So….why'd David the nut case try and kill mom anyways?"

"Why do you think Micah?" Michael asked sternly, looking to Micah. "There could only be one reason…" He added, almost testing the young man who stood before him.

"Well…I think its cause he wishes his mom were as cool as mine." Micah called out vibrantly, causing Lizzy to giggle and Castiel to smile over at him proudly. "But…because he's Lucifer's it's probably because of the whole 'I'll die so he can live so Michael can kick his ass' thing."

"Is that what we're calling it now?" Dean asked. "I kinda liked it as Baby Boom 2.0."

Sam snorted a laugh. "When did we _ever _call it that?"

"Well…when it happened I just kinda…." Everyone looked at Dean suspiciously. "Never mind." He groaned.

"But I don't understand…" Lizzy called out. "He said to me today that I should have _stayed _dead. Even if I had stayed dead, it wouldn't have changed anything. Micah wouldn't still be here, and so would you." She explained, looking up to her son's arch angel. "So why want me to still be dead? It doesn't change anything does it?"

"Perhaps it does." Michael shrugged. "We can't possibly know how Micah would have grown up without you. How not having a mother might have changed him. Perhaps Lucifer had counted on you remaining dead as a way of somehow weakening Micah? But how are we to know."

"Pfft, whatever. Dude just wishes his mom were as cool as mine, bottom line." Micah called out jokingly, and Lizzy laughed. "So why hasn't dear old Lucy-boy taken over David's body?"

"Lucy-boy?" Sam called, glancing at Micah.

"Lucifer." He, Lizzy, and Castiel all answered.

"Awesome." Dean called as Sam nodded in agreement, both smiling.

"He has in a way. He's in there, under the surface, waiting to come out."

"What's taking him so long?" Dean asked. "Usually he's jumping right on the band wagon with his temporary vessels. Why not this one?"

"David is…special. Special in ways that we have never seen before."

"What you mean he's crazy." Micah called, and Dean laughed.

"If that's what you wish to call it, then yes. However, maybe him being _crazy_ also means that he's smarter then all of us."

"What do you mean?"

"As I said before, David is special. There has never been a human such as him on earth before. He's powerful like us, as you saw today, with the ability to move objects and vanish without a trace. But these, these are the angelic qualities. The human powers he has are far more amazing."

"Human powers?" Lizzy called.

"Yes. David can see things, things that no demon or angel could even image seeing."

"Such as?" Elijah called.

"He can see death, as it hangs around you, waiting to take its claim. He can see life, as it grows within you, shinning and innocent. And he can also see the dead. But not ghosts. No, David can see the ghosts of ghosts. Whispered of what they once were."

"So he's….a medium?"

"No. As I said before, there has never been a human such as him on this earth before."

"Was he born this way?" Cas asked.

"Most likely." Michael nodded. "However, he hasn't always been as he is now, child like and lost. He was once a normal human, with normal ambitions."

"So what happened to him?"

"These things he sees? The death, the life, the dead? They destroyed his mind. Twisted his mind until he lost control and he snapped. And turned into what you saw today."

"And that's the way Lucifer wanted him I take it?" Dean called, rising up with a sigh. "All lost and broken and…easy?"

"Yes. And as I said, Lucifer is there. Attempting to take control of his vessel. Worming his way inside slowly, till he has full control."

"That was him today wasn't it?" Lizzy said then, looking up at Michael, realization and fear crossing her face. "That was him…only for a few minutes but…" Lizzy paused and suddenly looked horrified, gasping. "I looked into his eyes…"

"Yes." Michael answered softly.

"Who?" Cas asked leaning forward to look at her. "Who's eyes?"

Slowly, Lizzy tilted her head upwards and looked to Castiel. "Lucifer."

"Wait what?" Sam called out, as both he and Dean rose up, clearly shocked. "What are you saying?"

"When he was choking me. It wasn't David. It was Lucifer inside of him. Only for a few moments at the most but…it was him." Slowly, Lizzy reached up and touched her throat, which still held the hand print, red and burning. "He tried to kill me…"

"Why did he try and kill her himself?" Castiel hissed, looking up at Michael, the rage he felt seething through him.

"I don't know…" Michael answered softly. "I don't know and it disturbs me."

"Why?" Micah demanded, clearly just as furious as his father.

"Because…as much force as he put into killing you mother," Michael paused then and looked up at them all. "He also said he wanted her."

&

"So this is the place then huh?" Micah called, startling Lizzy as she sat on the bed in the panic room leaning onto Castiel who, clearly, had known their son was there. "Where it all went down? The big shebang?"

"Don't call it that." Lizzy asked, her nose wrinkling as he slowly stepped into the panic room, looking around.

"Doesn't look as cool and demon hunter-ish as I thought it would." Micah admitted.

"This is where your mother and I resided. The cool, demon hunter-ish stuff would be upstairs." Cas pointed out.

"Yeah." Micah nodded, turning back around and looking out into the basement itself. "So this is where the big show went down huh?" Micah asked, looking down to the floor. "Where mom went all super nova and killed all the demons, and precious perfect little me lit up the world for the first time."

Lizzy watched her son as he slowly knelt down and pressed his hands almost right over the spot where she had be lying when she gave birth and when she died, and it sent a pain filled chill up her spin.

"Yes." She called out stiffly, as he pulled himself back up, looking down at his fingers, before rubbing them together.

"That very spot actually." Cas added, looking down at Lizzy, who looked up at him a little surprised. "That, my son, is where you were born."

Turning back to face his parents, Micah smiled. "Awesome." Micah grinned, looking back to the wall in fascination. "I mean there's still burn marks on the wall." He whispered. "It still feels…cleaned."

"Well I kinda did a major job on the place." Lizzy noted.

"Yeah." Micah chuckled, as he once again entered the panic room. "Hmm…It almost feels like home."

"This was your home little man." She smiled over at him. "For about three days anyways."

"I feel safe here." Micah smiled, looking around.

"Well, when it comes to demons, it is." Cas pointed out, and his son looked up at him fast. "No demon can enter this room Micah, without going up in flames."

"Literally." Lizzy added. "It's the safest place to protect you against demons."

A low chuckled rose from the teenager as he looked around. "Yeah I don't doubt that….unless your standing next to me that is." He gloated, making his parents smile.

"Of course." She smiled at him as he walked towards the bed, jumping up and flopping down and landing on his back before leaning into his mother, placing his head in her lap and looking up at him mom and dad.

"Aren't you a little old for this?" Lizzy asked, looking down as her son.

Micah shrugged against her as she reached down and pushed his hair out of his face. "So," He called, stretching the word out as he spoke, eyes resting on his mother. "What's the matter?"

"What do you mean?" Lizzy asked, looking to her son. "Nothing's the matter."

"Something's the matter." Castiel whispered.

"Yeah." Micah called, looking up at her, blue eyes beaming. "You're practically radiating negativity mom."

"I am?" Lizzy asked, looking from Micah to Castiel.

"Yeah, and I gotta say, it makes you look old."

"Micah!" Castiel barked.

"Joking, joking! But seriously," Slowly Micah pulled away from his mother and sat up, looking over at her lovingly. "What's the matter mom?"

Lizzy looked at her son, his blue eyes meaning into her, before turning to Castiel, who in turn, was also looking down at her with bright blue eyes.

"Just…thinking about what Michael said. And what Lilly said."

"About David?" Micah guessed.

"Yes." She nodded slowly.

"Elaboration please." Micah smiled, before once again laying his head down in her lap.

"Well I feel bad for him. I mean…he may be powerful but at the cost of his sanity? To be tormented as a child? To see those things and experience them alone without someone there to guide him? And all because Lucifer wants to use him as a meat suit."

"Dad's a meat suit." Micah pointed out, grinning up at his father.

"Jimmy willingly gave me his body, Micah." Cas explained, for probably the millionth time in his sons life. "It's not the same."

"That's exactly my point." Micah grinned.

Both his parents looked down at him, blinking. "What do you mean?" His mother asked.

"Well, I never told you this but, when I was little, like four or five, Michael and the other angels started talking to me."

Lizzy's expression darkened. "Saying what?"

"You know. Hey. How's it going kid." Lizzy's expression didn't change. "Just that I was special, and that I would do great things. About the great things my mother and father did. And about Uncle Dean and Uncle Sam. Preparing me for my life. For this."

"So?" Cas asked.

"So, who are we to assume that Lucifer didn't do the same thing for David? I mean, he must be the same age as me. And we haven't exactly seen any temp. vessels for years now. How do we know he hasn't been grooming David this whole time? Staying close to him, teaching him, telling him about what was to come, like the good angels did for me?" Both his parents simply looked at him. "We don't. Right?"

"Right." The said in unison.

"So then, we conclude that perhaps David knew what was happening to him all along? And it wasn't as horrible as we might think?"

"Yes." They said together.

"Good." Micah smiled, sitting up once again.

"When did you become a grown up?" Lizzy asked, reaching over and ruffling his hair.

Micah shrugged. "Probably after my first trip to a strip club."

"Excuse me?" Lizzy gasped.

Micah smiled innocently. "Oops…I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Who took you to a strip club?" She demanded.

"Well…" Slowly, Micah rose up off the bed, looking innocent, but all the more guilty. "Ask dad!" He called out before vanishing.

"Castiel…." Lizzy called, turning to where he was seated beside her, now looking very afraid.

"It…it was Dean and Sam's idea and…" He paused and swallowed hard. "Gotta go!"

"Cas!" She cried out, just as he vanished. "Ugh." Lizzy growled, before vanishing herself, only to appear in the living room.

"Castiel…." Lizzy warned angrily, looking over at him as he stood near Sam, Dean, and Micah, reaching up and crossing her arms.

"Dude!" Dean could be heard laughing. "You're in so trouble!"

"Don't you laugh Dean Winchester, I have a bone to pick with you too!" Lizzy called out, coming closer to them. "And you too Sam."

"What did we do?" Sam asked as she came closer.

"Uh…she knows about the strip club."

"And that we took him." Cas added.

"And you are so in for it." Lizzy smirked.

"Oh shit!" Sam whispered.

"RUN!" Dean cried out, before he, Sam and Cas were barreling out the door, running into the junk yard.

"Always with the running." Lizzy sighed, before taking off after them.

"Get em mom! Get em!" Micah called, as he Michael and Elijah rushed out into the front porch to watch.

"Don't encourage her!" Cas cried out.

"GET EM MOM!" Micah cried out even louder, as the sound of flapping wings erupted into the air.

"SHIT!" Dean screamed suddenly, skidding to a stop and falling to the ground, Cas and Sam toppling over him as Lizzy popped up right in front of them.

"Yes! Point for mom!"

"Way to go Lizzy!" Elijah laughed.

"So you took him to a strip club did you?" She asked, looking down at them men, who were slowly scrambling to their feet.

"Don't look at me." Dean called, scrambling to his feet. "It was his idea!" He called, pushing Cas in front of him before taking off again.

"Castiel…" Lizzy called, crossing her arms.

"Micah was driving! He's the one who pulled in there!"

"Dad!" Micah yelled, as his mother looked up at him.

"I'll deal with you in a second." She said to Micah. "In the mean time…" Looking back to where Castiel was, Lizzy sighed seeing now only Sam standing there. "Course." She whispered.

"Heh…bye!" Sam called fast, before taking off.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes.

"NO FAIR!" Micah yelled as she popped up in front of him, just before he too vanished and ended up beside Sam, who gave a small cry of shock. "Sam bought me a beer!" Micah yelled, pointing to his slightly out of breath uncle.

"DUDE!" Sam cried out.

"Ha!" Micah laughed, before vanishing, wings fluttering around him.

"You bought him a beer?!" Cas called from somewhere in the junk yard, before he suddenly popped up beside Sam. "Why didn't you…"

"Gotta go!" Sam yelled, before taking off.

"You are all in for it!" Lizzy called, before vanishing from the steps, Castiel fallowing suit as cries of shock and laughs erupted all around the junk yard.

"Should we…?" Elijah called, seeing that the sun was now setting, as more cries and accusation, some now involving Lizzy entered the equation as they chased and flew around the junk yard after one another.

"No." Michael whispered, smiling. "Let them enjoy the fun."

Elijah grinned. "Well in that case…" He whispered, stepping forward. "I bought Micah a pack of cigarettes."

"WHAT?!" A group cry from Lizzy, Castiel, Dean and Sam rose up. Fallowed by a large sigh from Micah.

"I believe," Michael whispered, looking down at the angel while Dean and Sam rushed out of the junk yard, and Lizzy and Castiel popped up. "You were supposed to say something about someone _other _then yourself."

Elijah's grin faded. "Oh." He whispered, before turning around and running away rapidly, then vanishing in mid step as the adults fallowed him, while Micah slowly immerged from the junk yard, clutching his sides in laughter.

&

"You know, I think if he knew you still did that he might think it was creepy."

Lizzy chuckled softly as she looked behind her and down the stairs to see Castiel slowly walking up towards her.

"I know, I know." She whispered, looking back out the basement door to where their son was sleeping on the couch, all curled up. "I just…had to do it for old time sake."

"I see." Cas whispered, coming up beside her and peering into the living room himself.

"And what about you? What's your reason for being awake?" Lizzy asked, not looking away from Micah.

"To be honest…I was going to come check on him when I noticed you were gone."

"Beat you to it." Lizzy smirked.

"Of course."

"Seems just like yesterday doesn't it? Packing up the Impala to the hotel."

"Trying to calm you down." Cas muttered.

"Well honestly. You told me we were going to the hotel and expected me to just be okay with it. How was I supposed to know you'd been fixing the place up with Elijah and making a nursery and covering it with sigils?"

"You weren't." Cas smiled, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "That was the point."

"I'm sure." She whispered.

"Do you remember how tiny he was?" Cas asked then, a smile appearing over his lips as he looked to his son. "He was so small…"

"And you thought he was going to break every time you held him." Lizzy noted with a giggle.

Cas sighed, rolling his eyes at her. "That's because he always made that noise every time I held him…" Cas said, recalling the squeaking sound his son had always made whenever he picked him up as a baby.

"It was because he was happy you were holding him Cas. I don't know how many times I've told…."

"And you would cry whenever someone smiled at him." Cas shot back, and she rolled her eyes.

"I was emotional. I'd just had a baby. And everyone always looked down at him all smiling and it made me happy."

"Sap." Cas fired at her, his eyes burning as he looked down at her.

"Fraidy cat." Lizzy shot back, leering up at him.

"Loser."

"Nerd."

"Half angel." Cas raised his brown, grinning at her.

"_Full_ angel." Lizzy smirked, before sticking her tongue out at him.

"Mmm, I love you." Cas smiled, leaning down and kissing her while she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey…guys?"

Eyes snapping open to the sound of their son's groggy voice, Lizzy and Cas slowly parted, their lips making small _pop_ as they did, before turning and looking into the living room.

"I know I'm not supposed to be bearing witness to your weird sappy family moment but…" Slowly, Micah rolled over and looked at his parents. "Mind keeping it to a minimum when the teenage is sleeping?"

Lizzy smiled over at him. "Sorry! We'll just…"

"Yeah." Micah nodded, before once again rolling over, his back now facing them.

"Come on." Cas whispered softly, pulling Lizzy down stairs. "Night Micah." Cas called.

"Night little man!" Lizzy called happily.

"Mhm." Micah called, waving from the couch as they disappeared to the basement, lovingly arguing with one another over who woke him up.

"Parents…" Micah sighed, smiling before closing his eyes and falling back sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Man, why is saying goodbye to you this time a million time worse then the hundreds of times we've done it before?" Dean asked as he helped Micah load his and Elijah's bags into the new car they'd acquired. "I mean after your sixth birthday, when we were getting ready to leave, you cried till you were red in the face because you wanted us to stay and _still _it wasn't this hard."

"Ha!" Micah laughed. "I remember that birthday. You got me my first knife."

"And your mother nearly killed him." Sam pointed out. "Good times." He smiled.

"Yeah…" Micah agreed, reminiscing about that, and many other times when Dean gave him weapons for his birthday, while Sam got him books about demons and deon lore which, surprise surprise, his mother didn't like either. "But I dunno…it's probably harder this time because, despite your tough dude attitude you really love me and don't want anything to happen to me." Micah slowly turned and looked to his uncle, flashing him a cocky smirk.

"Hey, no chick flick moments." Dean growled, looking away.

"I'm right though ain't I?"

"Aren't." Sam corrected.

"Yes sir, book worm, sir." Micah called, giving Sam a half-assed attempt at a salute. Sam simply laughed.

"So…" Sam called, looking into the truck. "Jesus Micah…it looks like you packed the whole house!"

"Yeah…think you've got enough stuff?" Dean asked, leaning in and looking at the bags in the truck of the car.

"Mom's idea. Not mine." Micah shrugged, reaching into one of the bags mindlessly and pulling out a knife as if he knew it would be there. "She's all 'you need to be prepared' and I'm like 'I think I am' and she's all 'keep a weapon near' so I was like 'mom I am a weapon' and then she freaked out."

Dean and Sam exchanged a look. "The languages of teenagers these days." Dean growled.

"Bottom line." Micah continued, as he pulled the knife out of its case, before flipping it into the air and catching the blade in his hand effortlessly. "I think I'm pretty much ready," One against he flipped the knife and caught the hilt. "For anything." He finished, before grinning up at his uncles as he placed the knife back in it's case.

"Oh yeah." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Totally." Dean added sarcastically.

"Pfft whatever. You guys are just jealous that I'm all powerful and all the chicks want me."

"You are not all powerful." Sam pointed out, laughing.

"And chicks? What chicks?" Dean asked, as he looked around. "There are no chicks who dig you kid."

"The older chicks dig me." Micah called happily, grinning as he nodded, looking proud of the statement.

A roar of laughter escaped both Winchester brothers. "Don't…don't let your mom hear that!" Sam cried out, leaning over as he laughed, while Dean leaned onto the car, holding his sides.

"Don't let me hear what?" Lizzy called as she and Castiel walked towards the cars, both holding bags in their arms, fallowed by Elijah.

"Older chicks dig me." Micah told her, shrugging it off. "From kinda old to like, really old. They all think I'm hot."

"Yeah….yeah like the old chick that took over Melanie's body? Like that kind of _really_ old? That what we're talking about?!" Dean called out as he and Sam continued to crack up.

"Don't _say_ that name!" Lizzy cried out suddenly. Slowly, the laughter stopped and Dean, Sam and Micah looked up to Lizzy to see her utterly fuming, with a nervous looking Castiel standing behind her.

"Whoa…" Micah gulped, seeing his mothers face as he glanced up at her.

"How articulate." Elijah chuckled, breezing past them towards the car.

"You okay mom?" Micah called, leaning towards her as she stormed towards the Impala.

"Stupid little girl thinks she can just…and then to say….as if she could possible….ugh!" Lizzy growled, as she ripped open the door the Impala, before shoving her bag into the back seat violently.

"Hey!"

"Shut up Dean!" She screamed, before he could get another word in edge wise, slamming the door.

"I suggest." Elijah called playfully. "That we refrain from using the M word around Elizabeth." An almost evil smile appeared on his child like lips. "She doesn't like it."

"You're damned right I don't. And you know damned well why!" She screamed, turning to the angel, who simply continued to smirk.

"_Okay then!_" Micah called out, watching his mother as she stormed back to where his father stood, still looking rather worried. "So, everyone ready?"

"I don't know…" Dean called, eyes on Lizzy. "I'm kinda afraid to put Lizzy in the car like that…I might get hit."

"You will if you keep it up buddy boy." She warned.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"Calm down Lizzy." Cas whispered, reaching over and wrapping an arm around her. "Micah is leaving after all isn't he?"

In one swift motion, Lizzy's angered expression turned to one of pure sadness.

"Here we go." Micah sighed, looking away and rolling his eyes.

"My little man…" A curious sniff arouse from Lizzy as she pulled her had up and covered her mouth, her eyes looking teary.

"Don't worry Lizzy. Micah's says he's ready for anything!" Dean called. "And that he's all powerful and all the chick dig him. He's all set!"

"Yeah to turn out just like you!" She grumbled.

"I wouldn't mind that." Micah shrugged.

"Micah!" Lizzy gasped.

"Do you want to give your mother heart failure?" Sam asked and the teenager who shook his head. "Then no references to turning out like Dean."

"What's wrong with turning out like me exactly? I personally don't think there's anything wrong with me." Dean called. "And for that matter, why are you always picking my life style? You're all just as bad you know. Half angel," He looked to Lizzy. "Full angel," He looked to Castiel. "And you," Turning, Dean looked to his brother. "I don't know what you are but i know it's nothing good." Dean said seriously, before breaking out in a large grin.

"Shut up." Sam snapped, while Dean chuckled.

"It would appear…" Micah said suddenly, voice monotone and low like his fathers. "That I haven't got much time." He whispered, looking up behind where his mother and father stood to see Michael standing there watching him.

"Better get a move on then." Sam said, glancing to the arch angel, then back to Micah. "See you around kid." He smiled at him, walking up and giving him a hug. "Stay safe."

"Will do Uncle Sam." Micah promised, hugging him back, before turning to Dean. "And you! You dog." He called out jokingly, sweeping his shorter uncle up into his arms.

"Who you a dog?" Dean barked, hugging him back.

"You obviously." Sam remarked.

"Shut up Sammy." Dean growled as he pulled away from Micah. "Kick ass okay?"

"You bet Uncle Dean." Micah grinned, before turning to his parents. "So then." He called, his attitude changing, his stance becoming soft. "This is it."

"So it seems." Castiel called softly, arm still wrapped around Lizzy.

"Well, you two be safe. No going off and fighting big bad demons without each other." Micah joked, chuckling slightly.

"And you…" Lizzy called looking up at her son, tears sparkling down her cheeks. "You listen to Elijah. As much of an idiot as he is, he knows what he's talking about."

"Listen to Elijah. Got it."

"And stay safe." Castiel added.

"That, pops, would be a given."

"All the more reason to watch you back." Cas pointed out, and Micah grinned at him.

"And keep your cell phone charged." Lizzy added harshly. "I want phone calls every other day."

"Every other day? I was planning on ever hour!" He laughed.

"Don't tempt me." Lizzy warned.

"Micah." Michael called from the house suddenly.

"Yeah, yeah I know." He snapped, not looking up at the angel. "Well, guess I'll see you when I see you then." Micah said softly, as he opened his arms to his parents.

"Yup. Hopefully sooner rather then later." Lizzy pointed out.

"No kidding. I get the feeling I'm gunna really miss your apple pie." He grinned as they wrapped their arms around him.

"Shut up." Lizzy joked as the trio hugged.

"Love you dad." Micah said then.

"I love you too son." Castiel said softly. "And make sure not to wear yourself out." He added.

"Oh yes, please don't do that." Lizzy called, suddenly becoming worried.

Micah simply chuckled at her. "I love you mom."

"Love you too little man." She called back.

"Micah!" Michael called more forcefully.

"Alright!" He screamed, looking over his mothers head to Michael angrily. "I really gotta go…"

"Okay." Lizzy nodded, as they pulled away from one another, Lizzy still remaining close to Castiel. "I just have….one last thing to give you."

"Is it a new gun? Tell me it's a new gun!" Micah called out, excited.

"Dean gave you a new gun on you birthday." Castiel pointed out, as he slowly pulled the item from inside his coat, handing it to Lizzy.

"So that means _no_." Micah rolled his eyes.

"Hang on, were we suppose to give him gifts?" Dean whispered to Sam.

"No you idiot."

"Watch it nerd." Dean warned, and Sam simply laughed.

"Here." Lizzy whispered softly, holding it out to him.

"Oh cool it's a….baby book?" Micah called, looking down at the item, confused. "I'm pretty sure you've already told me everything that happened when you were pregnant with me mom. I don't need it written down to read every…"

"Open it." Lizzy whispered, and after a sigh of annoyance, Micah opened the book.

"Dude…" He whispered, eyes going wide.

"I started writing in it right after I got it. And I haven't stopped since then." Lizzy pointed out. "It's got everything that I know in it. Everything that your dad, Sam and Dean, even Bobby and Elijah ever taught me about the supernatural. Hell there's even some stuff Michael told me in there. It's got everything you could possibly need. And then some."

"Vampires. Ghosts. Demons.….Pixies?!"

"Ugh…if you ever come up against one of those kid." Dean called out, and Micah turned to him. "Just shoot it, right in the face."

"Oh…okay."

"So, I know that we've taught you almost everything but…you never know. There might be something in there that can help you one of these days."

"Plus it's a hell of a lots simpler then carrying around a shit load of books." Sam pointed out.

"Heh, yeah no kidding." Micah whispered, still looking over the pages. "This is really cool mom." Glancing up at her, he smiled happily. "Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled. "But take care of it. That's my life's work."

"Ha, okay." Micah chuckled, before snapping the book shut. "Well…guess that's it then."

"And look, I'm not crying!" Lizzy laughed.

"Yeah." Micah whispered, looking down at her.

"Stay safe." Castiel whispered to him.

"Kay." Micah nodded, before slowly turning away and walking towards the car as Elijah jumped in and started it. "Awe hell, one more won't kill me." He said fast, before turning and engulfing his parents in a highly unexpected hug. "Love you guys." He said quickly, before pulling away and running to the car, jumping in fast.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Dean called out to him, as Micah rolled down his window.

"Will do boss man." Micah called.

"And you know…don't get hurt." He added, in a softer tone.

"Awe you big softy." Micah laughed, Dean rolling his eyes.

"Ready?" Elijah called, looking over at him from the driver's seat.

"Since I was born." He grinned.

"I wouldn't doubt that." Elijah half laughed, before stepping on the gas pedal.

"Bye!" Lizzy cried out, as they all waved to the car as it sped away, Micah hanging out the window waving back to them, grinning like a mad man.

And then, around the corner and he was gone.

"Dammit…" Dean mumbled.

"What?" Sam asked, turning to his brother. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing just…nothing." Dean called, bringing his hand up and wiping his eyes.

"Dude are you…you're crying!"

"I am not!" Dean snapped. "I just…got something in my eyes."

"Sure." Sam laughed. "You are such a girl."

"Really? Cause I was pretty sure you were the girl in the family _Samantha._"

"Will you be alright?" Cas asked, pulling Lizzy into his arms slowly.

"Yeah." She nodded softly, pressing against him and sighing. "It'll just take some getting used to. I won't have anyone to look after anymore."

"I highly doubt that." Cas noted, glancing over at Sam and Dean. The pair had gone from arguing, to pushing, to Sam holding Dean in a headlock.

"Of course." Lizzy sighed, pulling away slightly as she rolled her eyes. "Hey! You two!" The men stopped fighting right away and looked up at her, blinking. "Play nice."

"Shaadup." Dean called, waving her off before he elbowed Sam in the ribs to get free. "HA!" He called out triumphantly, before jumping on Sam's back.

"And what about you?" Lizzy asked, ignoring the cursing coming from the brothers. "Are you gunna be okay."

"Eventually." He sighed. "It will be hard with out you…"

"Still upset that you don't get to see me every day Mr. Possessive?" She asked, smirking as she leaned up on her toes towards him, hands winding around his neck and touching his hair.

"Very." He growled.

"I love you." Lizzy smiled.

"I love you too." Cas whispered, as their lips met, Lizzy pressing her body against him, molding to his form as his hands softly slipped up the hem of her shirt, fingers caressing her skin.

"You son of a bitch!" Sam cried out. "Get off me!"

"Give up Samantha!" Dean chuckled, still hanging from Sam's back. "Wait…wait Sammy…Sammy!…DON'T!"

The sound of two bodies slamming to the ground, fallowed by groaning and arguing managed to pull them away from one another slightly, lingering close.

"You stay safe too okay?" Castiel whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers, oblivious to the brothers in background, rolling around in the dirt and fighting one another. "I may be very far away from you so…if something happens I might not be able to…"

"Shhh." Lizzy whispered, pulling her hand up and pressing her fingers softly to his lips, while Sam cried out triumphantly behind them, before getting hit back to the ground by Dean. "Nothing's going to happen. I've been training to remember? I can even kick Dean's ass now."

"I HEARD THAT!" Dean cried out, before going back to pushing Sam around.

"I know but…" Cas held back and looked down at her. "Promise me, you'll stay safe."

Lizzy smiled at him. "I promise." She whispered, before their lips met once again, softly this time. Slowly, the feeling of him standing in front of him, the feel of his lips on hers, and his hands on her hips started to slip away, till it was simply her standing there, and an empty space where Castiel had just stood. "I hate it when you do that." She growled.

"Tap you!" Dean yelled.

"You first!" Sam cried back.

"Boys!" Lizzy called out, turning around to see find them in a heap on the ground, Dean, this time holding Sam in a head lock who was holding onto his arms viciously. "Honestly, you'd think you were children." She sighed, brushing past their dirt covered bodies to the Impala.

"Truce?" Sam called.

"For now." Dean whispered before they both released one another, sliding away while breathing heavily, smirking the whole time. "So!" Dean called, as he sprang up onto his feet, dusting himself off. "Where we headed?"

"Dunno." Lizzy shrugged as she stepped up to the passenger side door. "Where ever there's work to be done I suppose." She called as she turned back to the Impala, opening the door.

"Sounds good to me." Sam smiled.

"Hey." Dean called, and Lizzy turned to him. "You wanna drive?"

"You gunna let me?" She called. Slowly, Dean held up the keys and Lizzy grinned. "Awesome." Lizzy smiled as he tossed them to her and she caught them freely. "Get in boys! I've got rubber to burn."

"Hey." Dean called angrily.

"Joking." She smirked, before sliding into the driver's seat.

"This is going to be fun." Sam smirked, looking over to Dean.

"Yeah." He nodded, looking to Sam.

"Who's got shotgun?" Lizzy called from inside the car.

Looks of shock passed over both their faces before they were sprinting to the car, slamming into the passenger side.

"HA!" Sam cried out as he slipped in, narrowly missing hitting Lizzy in the face.

"Bitch." Dean barked from outside the door, leaning in the window with both hands pressed on the door.

"Jerk." Sam called in a singsong voice as Dean went to the back seat.

"Ready to roll?" Lizzy asked as she fired up the engine.

"Hell yeah." Dean called, slamming the door shut. "Let's get this road on the show!" He added.

"You got it." Lizzy grinned as she pushed the car into drive, as she pulling away from Bobby's house, smiling as she looked up into the rear view mirror to look at it one last time.

Her eyes went wide with amazement at what she saw. "Fuck!" She screamed, before slamming on the break so hard that Sam and Dean both flew forward.

"Jesus Lizzy! What the fuck are you doing?!" Sam cried out, turning to look at her. "Lizzy? Lizzy!"

She had already jumped out of the car, gun drawn and pointed at the space behind her, slowly walking forward with determination.

"What are you doing?!" Dean called out as he and Sam scrambled out. "Lizzy!" He yelled, running to her side as she stopped, looking around to see what she was seeing.

"I saw her…." Lizzy whispered, gun still aimed high, her expression blank, eyes filled with anger. "I saw her standing there."

"Who?" Sam asked, also holding up a gun and looking around.

Lizzy was practically shaking with rage as she looked to the spot where no one stood. And yet she had been there. Just standing there like it was nothing. She was _sure _of it.

"Lizzy…." Dean called softly, reaching over and placing a hand on her shoulder. She flinched under his touch and looked to him, her gun still pointed to the spot. "Who did you see?"

She looked back to the place, seething with anger. "Ruby…" She hissed.

"What?" Sam called, letting his hand drop freely to his side as he turned to look at her. "You saw…._Ruby_?"

"But that's…that's…" Dean paused and looked up at her. "That's impossible."

Slowly, Lizzy lowered her gun back to her side, eyes still glued to the spot where the woman had stood. "Yeah." She whispered, slowly turning away and looking to Dean and Sam, before going back to the Impala. "It is." She finished as she got back into the car, Dean and Sam right behind her, before speeding away.

&

"The pretty one saw you." He whispered in the child like voice that she detested as they slowly watched the car speeding away. "The pretty one saw you and got angry." He giggled at this.

"Yeah well, the pretty one and I have a mutual agreement to loath each other."

"The Gem does not like the pretty one?" He whispered.

"Not on little bit." She snarled.

"The voice…" He said then, getting her full attention as his eyes went blank, staring off into nothingness. "This voice….it calls to her….it wants her…."

"Why?" She demanded angrily, leaning forward to the teenager who stood before her. "What does he want with…_her_?"

An evil smirk appeared on his lips, and he giggled. "It would please him," He tilted his head upwards and looked at her. "To see her die."

A smirk appeared on her lips as she spun around and stepped out of the shadows of their hiding place into the sun. "Oh really?"

"Yes." He whispered softly, staying in the shadows and watching her with black onyx eyes. "The master, he wishes for the Gem to fallow them. To scare the pretty one. To make her fear for the tall ones safety."

"Play head games with Lizzy?"

"Yes." He called, hissing again. "Master knows the Gem is good at these…head games." A low giggled immerged from the boy.

"Heh." She laughed, bringing her arms up and crossing them over her chest. "The master has no idea."


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank you. Thank you so much." The pretty brunette smiled at him.

"If you hadn't stopped that thing…I think we might all have been killed!" The blonde stated.

"You're a hero!" The red head called.

"Thank you." Elijah said softly, bowing his head which cause all of them to giggle even more. "Thank you so much. But honestly, it's all in a days work!" They giggled again.

"Where will you go now?" The red head asked.

"Where ever there are people in danger of the things that go bump in the night."

"You're so brave!" The blonde commented.

"Yes, I know." Elijah smiled up at them dashingly, and they all went nuts.

"Honestly, Eli!" Micah growled from the car, watching as he worked his innocence magic on the poor women whose house they had just cleared of a rather nasty ghost named John Coroman, who had been shot to death by the police in the house after being discovered of having tortured and killed twelve women in the basement. "Give it up."

"But….the lure of innocence doesn't work on your mother anymore." Micah groaned, suddenly remembering the times when he was younger when his mother would go into fits of giggles whenever Elijah would come around, which also sent his father and uncles into fits of anger. "And seeing as that is the case, I need to get my 'fix' as you call it, from somewhere."

"Could you stay? Maybe for dinner?"

"Ouu! Yeah we'll make you a victory dinner!"

"For killing the ghost!"

"The ghost was already dead you dim wits." Micah whispered angrily, losing his last bit of patient's with both the three idiot women and his cousin.

"Micah, they are inviting us to dinner. Don't you think…."

"Elijah!" Micah yelled, turning and facing him. "So help me if you don't leave those girls alone and stop putting on the charm I will call Michael!"

Elijah sighed then and looked back up to the women. "Forgive me ladies but, as my cousin points out, we must be on our way." Massive amounts of complaints rose from the three women. "Goodbye." Elijah called softly, flashing them one last smile before departing, leaving them in drunken giggles.

"You ruined my fun." Elijah pouted as he entered the car, slamming the door shut.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Micah snapped, joining him in the car. "Elijah, not only are they innocent…or kinda innocent women," Micah corrected, remembering the rather slutty cloths they wore during the day and a half they had been investigating. "But you can't go around using your innocence like that."

"And why not? It does no harm."

"Oh yes it does! On me!"

Elijah turned to him, looking confused. "Why?"

"Cause dude, every time you use it, you someone how bring my mom into the equation and I get a mental image of her falling over herself just cause you smiled at her."

"I didn't even need to smile half the time." Elijah grinned.

"DUDE!"

"You're too gentlemanly." Elijah chuckled softly, his boyish features looking soft and calm in the dim light. "Perhaps you should behave more like Dean."

"I think you act enough like Dean for the both of us." Micah pointed out, before reaching over and turning the radio on.

"Indeed." Elijah smirked.

&

"Here's to us being back together again." Sam called, smiling as he raised his shot glass up into the air.

"To the first job." Lizzy called, pulling her own shot glass up.

"And to killing the son of a bitch." Dean added happily as they all tapped their glasses together, before downing the whiskey they contained.

"Man I forgot just how much fun it was to be on the job." Lizzy smiled as she placed her shot glass back down onto the table, leaning back in her chair. "I really missed this." She whispered. "I really missed you guys."

"Hey, we missed you too." Sam smiled at her, glancing up over his laptop.

"Yeah. It wasn't the same without you." Dean grinned, reaching over and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "You're like our mascot."

"Oh really?" Lizzy's brow rose curiously.

"Yeah. Lizzy the Angel. Enemy's beware."

"We'll get you a halo and a pair of wings." Sam smirked, looking up at her. "And when we go on a job, we won't even have to do anything. The thing will just run in fear of Lizzy the Angel."

"Har-har Sammy." Dean snickered as Lizzy and Sam laughed.

"So." Lizzy called while Dean flagged down a waitress to order more drinks, his arm still draped over her casually. "What's next?"

"Well…I've got a potential case two states over."

"Alright, lay it on me." Lizzy smiled as Sam turned the computer towards her. "Mysterious Happenings in Small Town America." Lizzy read, looking at the news paper article that Sam had pulled up on the internet.

"Hey yeah can I get two beers another two shots of whiskey and….Liz?"

"Screwdriver." She said casually, eyes glued to the computer screen, reading over the article.

"I _love_ the way you say that." Dean called enthusiastically. "And a large pizza half the works, half just pepperoni and mushroom."

"Right away sir." She smiled down at him.

"Thanks." He smiled, watching her walk away. "So, what's the job?"

"It's weird that's what it is…." Lizzy mumbled as she scrolled down the page. "Apparently, there are just these really odd cases popping up in this town. One guy said all he wanted to do before he died was win the lottery. Next day he won it."

"Sweet." Dean nodded, grinning.

"Then he died."

"Oh…"

"Look at this one. Teenaged girl reported to police that every teenaged male from her school was stalking her." Sam read, as he pointed to the screen. "Police responded to find that over thirty boys, aged 14-18, were indeed fallowing her every move. When called upon the next day to continue the investigation, none of the suspects remembered where they were the day prior, or who the girl was."

"Little girl finds lion cub in backyard." Lizzy read. "Takes it to school for show and tell. Soon after, lion vanishes. Local authorities and animal control still investigating."

"Local teen and head cheerleader of the high school squad, hands over her pompoms and duties to head of the science department. Next day, claims to know nothing of the events and returns to cheering."

"Sounds like mass hysteria." Dean mumbled, leaning over and looking to the computer screen.

"Any ideas?" Sam asked, looking to Lizzy and Dean.

"Maybe….Aladdin's genii's gone rouge?" Dean shrugged.

"Doubtful." Sam noted dully. "What about you? Any ideas?"

"No….nothing that I can think of…." Lizzy whispered, continuing to read over the article which took up most of the small town newspaper. "It's weird I'll give you that but….what the hell?"

"What?"

"Do you see that?" She asked, pointing to a picture on the screen.

"What? That old lady? What about her?"

"You mean….you can't see it?" Lizzy asked, turning to the boys and blinking.

"It's just an old lady standing in front of a house."

"What's it say?" Dean asked, leaning over more, pushing Lizzy against Sam as he did.

"Local woman, Nina Simard, said to be refurbishing old family home into halfway house for troubles teens….well that's nice of her."

"Seriously, you can't see it can you?"

"See what?" Dean snapped.

"The house, there's something around the house. It's like…smoke only…" Slowly, Lizzy reached out and trace the small lines that apparently only she could see around the house. "It's hardly there."

"Angel vision." Dean groaned, pulling away from the pair. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like it before." Lizzy whispered, pulling her hand away slowly. "But whatever it is, it must be powerful if I can see it. And through a picture no less."

"Call Cas?" Sam suggested, and Lizzy shook her head.

"No I'll call Elijah on this one. I wanted to ask Micah how the job went anyways."

"Ask him if he used gas or liter fluid on the bones!" Dean called as Lizzy slipped out from the table and headed towards the exit, pulling her cell phone out as she did.

"Hey little man." Lizzy called happily as she pushed the door to the bar out and stepped into the cool night air. "How's it going?"

_"Good. Elijah's being a pain in the ass but….good!"_ Her son called back happily. _"How's everything on your end?"_

"Good. Just wrapped up a case. Heading two states over for another one."

_"Anything special?"_

"Nothing we can't handle." Lizzy smiled into the phone as she slowly walked towards the parking lot, eyeing up the Impala. "So, not that I don't like talking to you but, mind passing me over to Elijah? I gotta ask him something."

_"Sure! No problem. Talk to you soon mom. Love yah!"_

"Love you too." Lizzy smiled. "Hey."

_"Hello Elizabeth. To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

"Stop that Elijah, you know it doesn't work on me anymore."

_"You are just like your son. Always ruining my fun."_

Lizzy rolled her eyes. "Anyways….Do you know anything about barriers? Like ones that only we can see?"

_"You've come across some sort of barrier?"_

"Kinda….it's this case we're looking into. Weird things happening in this small town. I was reading the article on the computer when I noticed this picture of a house. And around the house….well it looked like smoke. Very faint but it was there. And Sam and Dean couldn't see it."

_"Interesting….I've never heard of anything such as that aside from sigils."_

"Great. So this involves Lucifer."

_"Perhaps. However, there are tales of witches so powerful that they can produce barriers even against our kind."_

"Well…there was a woman in the picture and she did look pretty old."

_"And to what use does this home have?"_

"Old woman's turning it into a halfway house for troubled teens." Lizzy explained, reaching the Impala and jumping on the trunk, sitting down. "Looks pretty big. Could probably hold nearly twenty people."

_"Ah….well in that case I would suspect that you are dealing with a witch. She intends to feed from the life force of these children in order to stay young."_

"Alright. Any thoughts on the matter?"

_"Only one. Do not let her know who or what you are. You have an undying ability within because of your angelic half to remain younger then most. If she were to become aware of this, she may attack."_

"Gotcha, no mentioning that I'm Lizzy the Angel."

_"What?"_

"Just something Dean….never mind." Lizzy chuckled. "Tell Micah I said to be careful and I'll be in touch soon."

_"Of course." _Elijah called playfully, and Lizzy hung up before he could say another word.

"Stupid angel." Lizzy smirked, turning back towards the bar.

"I agree." A voice called, stopping Lizzy in her tracks. "That is, I agree that _you_ are a stupid angel."

"Who…who are you?" Lizzy demanded, looking out into the darkness for the source of the voice.

"What? You don't remember me?" The woman called, before stepping into the light where Lizzy could see her. "I'm hurt!" She called softly, before laughing.

"Who are you?!" Lizzy screamed now, clenching her fists as small rays of light escaped between her fingers as she looked up at the tall blonde woman in a suit who stood before her.

"I really didn't think you'd forget me so easily. I mean, after all the stuff we went through? You sending me to Africa. Me saving your ass by telling you that your son was the last seal, which apparently turned out to be a lie." She noted, stepping closer. "And then, the big moment of you _killing me._" The woman laughed then. "How could you forget?!"

Lizzy's eyes went wide with shock, then to slits with anger. "Ruby…."

"Oh you do remember!" She called out happily. "I'm touched." Her tone darkened. "So! How've you been? I hear you've been playing house. You and Castiel. And that sexy son of yours." Lizzy flinched. "Oh I'm sorry! Am I not supposed to talk about him?"

"You stay the hell away from my son or so help me I'll…."

"You'll what? Kill me? Did that last time and apparently it didn't work."

"Why you…!" Lizzy cried out, lunging forward, her hand up ready to strike, white light shinning in her palm.

"Don't even think about it." Ruby snapped, reaching out and grabbing hold of Lizzy's hand fast, the light suddenly fading.

"Wha…what?" Lizzy gasped as she looked in to her hand, a small jolt of fear rushing through her. "How did you…?" She asked, looking back to Ruby.

"Seems like you're not the only one who got a power upgrade." Ruby smirked evilly, as her hand started to billow black smoke, burning Lizzy's skin.

"Er…." Lizzy moaned under the pain of her flesh burning. "If you touch my son, if you even come close to my family…!"

"Don't worry Lizzy." Ruby grinned from the body she inhabited. "You're family's no concern to me." She leaned in slowly then, smirking evilly. "I just want you." She hissed.

A smashing pain cracked down on her skull, sending everything into a whirl as she crashed to the ground, the last thing she saw were Ruby's black eyes smiling down at her.

&

"Lizzy? Lizzy!"

"Er…."

"Come on! Wake up!"

"Sammy?" Lizzy mumbled, slowly opening her eyes to see Sam looking down on her. "What…."

"She's okay!" Sam called out suddenly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean…."

"You fucked with the wrong girl buddy." Dean snapped, before someone cried out in pain. "And you are one lucky son of a bitch that she's awake. Cause if she wasn't…." She heard someone cry out in fear, before the sound of skin hitting skin snapped into the air.

"You okay?" Sam asked, holding her close.

"Where is she? Did she get away?" She asked, stirring in his arms and trying to get up.

"Whoa….easy soldier." Dean called, coming to her side. "You need to take it easy. You got banged up pretty bad."

"No….I only got hit once. On the back of the head."

Looks of confusion passed over Dean and Sam's face. "Lizzy….he beat the crap out of you. Those guys standing outside saw it."

"Wha…what are you talking about?"

"That dude, right there." Dean pointed to the right where a man was lying, face bloodied and unconscious with three men standing around him talking. "He tried to rob you. Those guys saw it happen. He came at you, you fought him off and then he….beat you up."

"No….no it wasn't him. It was her!"

"Her?"

"Her who?"

"Ruby!"

Sam looked down at her fearful. "Lizzy....Ruby's dead."

"No. She's not. I saw her! She was here talking to me." They didn't look convinced. "Look she grabbed my arm and burnt me. There'll be marks…." Pulling her arm up, placed it in front of her. But there were no burn marks to be seen. Only her shimmering white skin. "What? But she….I swear…."

"Come on kid." Dean called, as Sam pulled her to her feet, pulling her into his arms to steady her. "We gotta get you back to the hotel. That jerk off really did a number on you."

"What?" Lizzy called, looking to Dean.

"Look at yourself Lizzy." Sam whispered, turning her slightly so that she could see into the windows.

"Oh…god!" She gasped, looking down at her bruised and bloodied face, her shirt tone revealing her bra and a large gash across her forearm. "But I don't remember that….I only got hit once!"

"He probably kept on going when you black out the bastard…" Dean snarled, looking back to the unconscious man on the ground. "Come on; let's get outta here before I get pissed off again."

"You okay?" Sam asked, as he helped her into the back seat of the car. "You want us to call Cas?"

"No! No I'm…" Lizzy paused and looked out of the open door up to Sam and Dean's worried faces. "I'll be fine." She placed a very fake smile on.

"You sure?" Dean called.

"Yeah. I probably just imagined the whole Ruby thing." Lizzy shrugged, even thought it hurt to do it. "It's probably just being back in the game. It's bringing it out in me."

"Well, I always said you were crazy." Dean chuckled, as he pulled away from the door and headed to the drivers side.

"Yeah…" Lizzy whispered as Sam slowly shut the door, before getting into the front seat. "Crazy…." She whispered, looking back down at her untouched and unharmed, yet burning and pain ridden arm.


	7. Chapter 7

"You okay?" Dean called glancing back at her through the rear view mirror.

"Yeah…M'fine." She mumbled through clenched teeth, pressed against the door and trying to ignore the pain.

"No your not." Sam said softly, clearly still seething with rage. "We need to pull over and…"

"No." Lizzy snapped.

"Lizzy…" Dean snapped.

"I thought we'd gotten over the 'Lizzy could break at any moment' crap." She snapped, shifting slightly to get more comfortable.

"We did. But when you get beat up by some random man it's different."

"How?" Lizzy asked, looking at Dean for an answer, none to pleased at the look of worry in his eyes.

"Well when you know what you're fighting…."

"I was fighting…or rather got beat up by a man. I know what it was." She snapped, cutting him off. "Does that make it okay?"

"No…." He growled.

"Alright Dean." Sam called. "If she says she's okay, she's okay."

"Thank you Sammy." Lizzy smiled, settling down in the back of the Impala.

"But if you start feeling sick, or in more pain or anything." Sam looked up at her in the mirror once again. "You tell us." He said strongly, showing her just how serious he was. "Got it?"

Lizzy smiled at him. "Yes boss."

"Good." Sam nodded, before looking back at the road. "Now, get some sleep."

"Yeah." Dean agreed. "If this witch is as powerful as we think, we may need our mascot to scare it away."

Lizzy chuckled, as she closed her eyes, sinking into sleep.

&

The alley was dark and damp and the music from the bar he was standing near was flooding everywhere around him.

And it was making him angry. Because the music, or rather, that particular song, reminded him of Lizzy.

And it made him miss her all the more.

"Dammit…" Castiel snarled, looking up at the partially cloudy sky.

"You have become more human then I thought."

Castiel rolled his eyes and turned to face Michael as he stood behind him. "That's to be expected, no? I've lived with a human for over 18 years."

"I would have thought that you would have maintained some of your emotionless qualities." Michael announced, stepping forward. "You're too…emotional."

"I enjoy being too _emotional_." Castiel snapped.

"And you are far too angry at me for you own good."

"I have a reason." Castiel snarled.

"It was 18 years ago Castiel." Michael explained, stepping closer to the angel. "And all I did was kiss her neck." He shrugged then, as if it were nothing. When he knew it wasn't.

"That's not the point. You knew she was…"

"Shall we move onto more important matters? Such as Lucifer's vessel?" Michael interrupted, smirking down at Castiel, making him all the more angry.

Castiel sighed, pulling his anger inward. "Very well." He said, voice monotone. "I was tracking them, two states over."

"No where near Lizzy or Micah." Michael pointed out.

"Exactly." Castiel nodded. "However….David seems to be disappearing."

Michael looked down at him, shocked. "What do you mean?"

"They checked into a hotel not far from here. I remained outside watching for anything odd to occur. And for the first few hours nothing happened. And then, all of the sudden, the looming evil that you feel whenever you're near that boy was gone."

"Interesting."

"Yes. And then, only moments later, the feeling appeared again, the mother and the vessel left the hotel, and drove off."

"Lucifer could be taking hold long enough to use the vessel." Michael suggested.

"But why?" Castiel asked.

"Gathering forces? Plotting? Searching…."

"For Lizzy and Micah." Castiel hissed, suddenly feeling enraged.

"No….not for Micah." Castiel looked up to his sons arch angel, confused. "I believe that Lucifer is more interested in your precious Elizabeth more then your son right now…"

"Why?" Castiel demanded, feeling even more enraged.

"I…do not know." Michael said truthfully, shocking Castiel to his very core.

"Watch them. Never leave them alone for one minute." Michael explained. "And whenever you feel that David has vanished, inform Elijah and myself."

"What will that do?"

"Elijah will then be on guard around you son, while I tend to Elizabeth. If the vessel comes anywhere near either of the two, and we're watching and waiting, we'll notice." A smirk appeared over Michael lips. "Then we can strike."

He vanished right before Castiel's eyes, leaving him standing there, fearing terribly worried for the life of his son, and the life of the woman he loved more then anything in the world.

"Dammit." He snarled, before vanishing himself, setting out to watch the Brando's yet again.

&

"Hello." Lizzy smiled, looking at the red haired girl who stood behind the counter of the small convenient store. "I'm Agent Scully. And this is my partner Agent Mulder." Lizzy looked behind her at Sam, who held up a fake badge along with her. "And I was wondering if we could ask you a couple of questions?"

"About what?" The girl asked, snapping her gum and looking at Lizzy as if she already hated her. And Lizzy could only guess as to why as the girls eyes then trailed away from her to Sam, getting a day dream look on her face.

"Well, you were the girl who was suddenly stalked by all the boys in her school aren't you?" Sam asked.

The teenager sighed heavily, more towards the fact that Sam was talking to her, Lizzy noticed, then being annoyed over what had happened. "Yes that was me."

"And can you tell us why that happened?" Lizzy asked.

She shrugged then, looking bored. "Probably because it's what I've always wanted."

"Excuse me?" Sam asked, looking up at her a little puzzled. "You've always wanted to be _stalked_?"

"Well…I don't know. I'm no very popular and…I've never had a cool boyfriend." Her eyes fluttered up to Sam and she smiled at him, before continuing on. "So I've always wished that just once, _once_, all the hot guys at school would be like…obsessed with me the way they are over Cali Smith."

"Cali Smith?" Sam asked, pulling out a small pad of paper.

"Yeah. Head cheerleader. She's the one who handed over her pompom's to Miss. Nettles. That happened two days after the boys started stalking me." The girl leaned over and looked at the note pad, smiling. "But she's really lame. You know…all self centered."  
Sam stopped writing and looked down at her to see her smiling at him happily. "Okay." Sam whispered, finally catching onto what was happening. "Is there," He cleared his throat as she started batting her eye lashes at him, smiling innocently, yet awkwardly. "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

She sighed, pulling away from the desk and looking to the floor. "No. Nothing." She shrugged. "Accept…"

"Yes?"

"Well….it's nothing but. I saw Cali at Mrs. Simard's house the weekend before that all happened.

"Simard?" Lizzy whispered. "Nina Simard?"

"Yeah!" The girl smiled. "She asked everyone to help her restore the house. So the whole school's volunteering."

"Really…" Lizzy whispered. "Alright well…thank you for your time."

She nodded at Lizzy, then turned to Sam and smiled, revealing a big bright pair of braces. "No problem at all." She said softly, watching him.

"Er…thanks." Sam half smiled, before he turned fast and walked out of the store, Lizzy right behind him.

"So?" Sam whispered as they walked out. "What do you think?"

"I think someone's got a crush on you." Lizzy smirked, looking back at the store to see the girl still watching Sam.

"Ugh…" Sam moaned, pulling his hand up and pushing it through his hair.

"Come on Sammy! She's not that bad!" Lizzy laughed, leaning in and pushing her shoulder against his playfully, before looking back. "I think she's cute in a…very nerdy and awkward way."

"Can you say jail bait?" Sam asked.

"Oh so you do like her!" Lizzy laughed while Sam rolled his eyes.

"Come on." He sighed, reaching over and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I think Dean's gunna have more trouble with jail bait than any one."

&

"Honestly Dean. I'm surprised at you!" Lizzy smiled as he walked to the car.

"What do you mean?" he asked, slipping into the back seat.

"Well, that Cali Smith was flirting up a storm with you and you didn't even look twice!"

"So?" He grumbled, shutting the door.

Lizzy and Sam exchanged a look of utter shock. "Okay…" Lizzy called, turning right around in her seat and looking to Dean. "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" She asked while Sam chuckled.

"Shut up."

"So what did she and the teacher have to say?"

"Well Cali said she doesn't remember anything. And the teacher said that she had always wanted to be on the cheer squad and then the next thing she knows, Cali asks her to take her place." Dean shrugged. "What about you? Find anything?"

"Oh yeah!" Lizzy said happily.

"What?"

"Sammy's got a new girlfriend."

"Shut up!"

"What? No way?" Dean smirked, leaning forward to Lizzy. "What's she look like?"

"She's about one hundred and ten pounds. And she's got red hair and…wait for it…braces!"

"Dude!" Dean laughed, slapping his knee.

"It's not funny." Sam snapped.

"Yes it is!" Dean laughed while Lizzy smirked over at a less then pleased Sammy.

"Anyways…" Sam called. "Apparently, she's always wanted to boys in the school to be obsessed with her like they are with Cali Smith." Dean slowly stopped laughing. "And for one day they were."

"Also," Lizzy pointed out. "Both her and Cali were at Nina Simard's house."

"The witch?" Dean asked, and Lizzy nodded. "So then, off to kill the wicked witch of the west are we?"

"Something like that." Lizzy smirked, turning around and sitting down as Sam shifted the car back into drive.

"Sounds like fun." Dean grinned as they drove away from the school, heading to the edge of the town were one Nina Simard lived, and was probably about to die.

&

"Anything else with that?" The pretty girl asked, looking down at Micah.

"No that's it thanks." He smiled politely, handing her the menu. "So, where to next?"

"Well, after we leave here we'll return to the hotel to rest." Elijah said softly.

Micah groaned. "No I mean, the next job? Where are we going for the next _job_?"

"Oh yes. It's here in this town."

Micah blinked. "It is?" Elijah nodded. "Then what the hell are we waiting for?!"

"Well, the food." Elijah smiled.

"Sometimes…" Micah sighed, reaching up and running his hand through his hair. "I really want to punch you."

"That would simply cause you pain." Elijah noted, looking away from Micah then.

"It'd be worth it." He snarled.

"This next job, Micah, is something that I rather think you will enjoy." Elijah said suddenly.

"How's that now?" Micah asked, burying his face in his hands, still annoyed with Elijah.

"I'm not sure." Eiljah noted, and Micah looked up at him curiously. "I simply feel that you'll enjoy it."

"Ugh!" Micah cried out, before letting his head fall and slam against the table. "I think…" He called, slowly lifting his head up. "That I'm gunna go outside for some air."

"Very well." Elijah called as Micah slide out of the booth. "I shall call you when your food arrives."

"Great." Micah mumbled as he slipped away.

"Oh id your friend leaving?" The waitress asked, walking past with a tray of drinks in her hand.

"No not at all." Elijah smiled up at her, causing her to blush. "He simply went out for some air." She blushed even more. "And what might your name be?"

"Kelly." She smiled.

"Hello Kelly." He smiled, holding his hand out to her. "I'm Elijah." He whispered, almost seductively as he pulled her hand to his lips.

A low giggle rose from her. "My you sure are sweet." She smiled, pulling her hand away.

"Well, I have a tendency to…." Elijah stopped himself as the buzzing of his cell phone went off. "Excuse me for a moment." He smiled at her, reaching into his pocket and pulling the item out.

"Hello? Ah Castiel, how might I….what do you mean? Now?!" Elijah cried out, jumping up fast, hitting the waitress, sending the tray of drinks flying. "He's out side." Elijah whispered, looking to the door. "I KNOW!" He then screamed, before snapping the phone shut and running off after Micah.

&

"Hey mom, it's just me." Micah called into the cell phone, getting his mother's voice mail. "Just wanted to give you a call…everything's fine I just…man Elijah's getting on my nerves. Was he always this stupid?" Micah sighed, realizing that he was ranting to an answering machine. "Anyways….hope your job's going good. I'll give you a call tomorrow. Love you."

"Excuse me? Sir?" A woman called to him suddenly.

"Yeah?" Micah sighed, shoving his cell phone into his pocket and turning. "What do you….want?" Micah stopped himself as he looked upon the woman who stood before him.

She was tall, with beautiful green eyes and long strawberry blonde hair. She was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a set of converse sneakers with a very old hoody.

"Uh, well my car wont start. And I'm late for dinner with my parents." She smiled at him innocently. "Know anything about cars?"

Micah finally tore his eyes away from her, and onto the car. "Yeah, my uncle taught me a lot about cars. I can't make any promises but…I'll try."

"Oh thanks you!" She smiled, bouncing up and down for a moment as he walked over. "You have no idea how much shit I'd be in if I was late for this dinner."

"Strict parents?" Micah guessed, looking in at the already opened hood.

"You have no idea." She moaned. "It took nearly all of high school just to convince them to let me travel across the country."

Micah looked up at her as she stood beside him. "You're travelling across the country?"

"Mhm." She nodded with a smile.

"All by yourself?"

"Well…technically yes. But I have friends in just about every state so I stop to see them. I'm never alone for that long." She smiled.

"Cool. I'm kinda doing the same thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Micah nodded, looking back at the engine. "Only…with my uncle." He sighed.

"Well that's probably nice. You two must get along really well."

"Ha." Micah chuckled. "You wouldn't think that if you met my uncle. Right, you wanna go try and start it up?" he asked, leaning away and looking up at her.

"Sure." She smiled, before bouncing over to the door and opening it. "So…what's your name?" She asked, sliding into the seat.

"Micah." He smiled. "And yours?"

"Alice." She smiled, at him, before she turned the key, and the car started up. "Oh my god!" She smiled as Micah reached up and shut the hood. "You're my hero!" She cried out, jumping out of the car and rushing up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Micah stood there for a moment, a little shocked before he slowly wrapped one arm around her waist. "Hey, no problem." He smiled.

"Honestly, how can I ever thank you?" She asked, pulling away.

"It was nothing." He smiled.

"Well…how about…" Alice smiled up at him then, and reached into her pocket. "We exchange numbers?" She suggested, pulling out a black cell phone. "That way, when you roll into a new state, you can text me. And if I'm there, or near by we can meet up."

Micah watched her for a moment, completely stunned at this, before he smiled. "That would be awesome." Micah smiled, as he reached into his own pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Great!" She smiled, as they exchanged phones. "Wow, you don't really have many contacts do you?" She noted.

"Yeah well…." Micah shrugged. "Close personal friends is all I need."

"Interesting." Alice smiled as she finished putting her number in his phone. "Well, I hope one day I can be one of those close personal friends."

Micah looked up at her and smiled. "I'd like that."

"Great!" She smiled, as they exchanged phones once again. "Right well….I'd stay and chat but I really gotta fly or my parents will kill me so…text me when you hit a new state!"

"Will do." Micah smiled, watching as she bounced back to the door and entered the car, before shutting the door and starting it up.

"Bye." Micah waved as she pulled out of the parking lot, waving at him.

Smiling to himself, cell phone still in hand, Micah was tempted to call his father or uncles and tell him about what had just happened. But instead, he decided to just go back to the restaurant and tell Elijah. He's sure get a kick out of the look on the angel's face when he told him a girl was interested in him and not the innocent little angel.

"Micah!" Elijah's voice cried out suddenly, and Micah looked up, shocked to see Elijah speeding towards him, looking furious.

"Eli? What? What's wrong?" Micah asked, jogging over to him.

"Are you….was there anyone…" Elijah stopped and looked around suddenly, looking on edge, fists clenched.

"Eli, you're freaking me out…"

"No ones out here?" He whispered.

"No…."

"You're all alone?"

"Yes…."

Elijah looked up at him then and smiled. "Your food is ready."

Micah watched him for a few moments before simply shaking his head. "You are so fucking weird." He laughed, walking back into the restaurant.


	8. Chapter 8

hello all! i just wanted to wanr everyone who might read this that...it's really early in the mornign and i'm horribly tired but cannot sleep due to a family emergency...so if you read this and find really weird spelling mitakes or sentences that are totally messed up, i'm sorry i didn't notice or correct them...but my mind is kind like jello at the moment. green jello i would assume (notice the weird jello comment? thats due to lack of sleep)  
anywho ...  
please R&R !

* * *

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Dean!"

"Dammit Lizzy, look at you! You're not even out of the car and already your shaking like a twig, sick to your stomach, and face it, your paranoid!"

"I am not." Lizzy snapped.

"Yeah, you are." Sam whispered.

"Sammy! You're supposed to be on my side." Lizzy called out.

"And I usually am. But in this case…" Sam sighed and looked up at the large house they had parked in front of. "I really think you should stay here."

"No."

"Yes!" Dean yelled.

"Look!" Lizzy yelled. "I'll be fine okay? I just need to get used to it. In case you forgot, I haven't exactly been out in the field lately. So being so close to something so…" Lizzy paused and looked out the window at the house. "Evil…makes me feel kinda weird."

She knew the moment they got close to it that the boys didn't see what she saw. That they didn't see the evil almost seeping out of the windows and doors, covering the whole house, bubbling from the ground it surrounded. She knew that they couldn't see the barrier that was surrounding it. And she knew that they couldn't see the thing that was inside, sitting there, waiting.

"Alright…I'll make you a deal." Dean called, turning around and looking at her. "You can come. But, if you start feeling sick, or like your gunna faint or anything like that. Get out, get in the car, and leave."

"I can't just leave you two…."

"You can and you will. Or you aren't going in." Dean said harshly, meaning every word.

Lizzy looked from him, to Sam who was equally serious, back to Dean. "Fine." She sighed.

"Good." Dean smirked, before both her and Sam jumped out of the car and headed t the trunk.

"God…" Lizzy groaned, feeling the evil seep into the car from the momentarily opened doors.

"You coming?" Sam called softly.

"Yeah! Yeah I'm coming." Lizzy called, before she slowly slide out of the car and into the night air that was thick with evil. "Er…" A low groan escaped Lizzy as she hunched over, pressing her hand onto her stomach to try and stop herself from vomiting.

"You okay?" Dean called, and Lizzy turned to see him looking at her, a hand gun in his hand.

"Yeah…just need to get used to it." She half smiled at him, before looking back up at the house.

"Ready?" Sam called then, as both he and Dean stepped up to her, Sam holding out a gun for her.

"Mhm." She nodded, taking the gun and placing it against her hip, the waist of her jeans keeping it in place as she pulled her shirt over it, eyes still locked on the house.

"Remember…you feel anything at all…"

"I know Dean." Lizzy smiled, turning and looking at him.

"Good." He nodded, before he handed her the keys to the Impala. "Let's go."

"Feeling anything?" Sam asked as they slowly got closer and closer to the barrier that only she could see.

"Like what?" Lizzy asked, going over the hundreds of feelings she had at the moment.

Anger.

Illness.

Sadness.

Distress.

"I don't know…anything evil?"

Lizzy chuckled, wanting to roll her eyes. "You have no idea." She whispered as they came closer and closer to the barrier. "Get ready for this." She whispered, reaching over and linking her arm with Sam's, suddenly feeling weak. "We're coming up on the barrier."

"What's gunna happened?" Dean asked, pulling his gun up, looking worried.

"I don't know. Anything's possible. We would waltz in there without feeling a thing, or we could get shocked. Or…"

"Or what?" Sam asked, looking down at Lizzy who had abruptly stopped talking. "Lizzy?"

"It parted." She whispered.

"What?" Dean asked.

"The barrier…" Lizzy whispered, suddenly transfixed as she pulled away from Sam and walked closer to the house. "It…parted open." She mumbled, looking up at the milky film that surrounded the house, to the small slit that in the invisible fabric that had suddenly appeared right before her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"There's a hole…in the barrier." She whispered, reaching forward and placing her hand in the open space. "It's like someone wants to make sure that we get in…"

"No." Sam called.

"What?" Dean asked, looking to his brother.

"They don't wanna make sure we get in…" He whispered, suddenly looking tense. "They wanna make sure she gets in…" He growled, pulling his gun up.

"Right." Dean nodded to his brother. "Lizzy, you get back in the car and get back to the hotel and…what the hell are you doing?!"

"If it wants me." Lizzy called from her place inside the barrier, coming closer and closer to the porch of the house. "Then it's got me."

"You fucking idiot!" Dean screamed as he and Sam charged in to the barrier beside her. "What the hell are you playing at? How do we know that this isn't…"

"We don't know, that's the point!" Lizzy called, marching up the stairs fast. "So we're gunna do this like we used to do." She whispered as both men came up and stood on either side of her.

She turned and looked at Sam, before looking at Dean, and then back to the door. "We're gunna fly blind." She smirked, before reaching over and pushing the doorbell.

"Dammit." Dean groaned, before he and Sam quickly hid their guns behind their back just as the door swung open.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"Uh…hi." Lizzy whispered, looking down at the very old, very small, and very innocent looking woman. "Are you…Nina Simard?"

"Yes." The elderly woman, with gray hair and bright, but sad blue eyes smiled up at Lizzy. "Can I help you?"

"Well do you think we could come in? We would like to talk to you about your house and the project you've taken on."

"Oh!" She called out happily, shocking Lizzy. "Are you with the investors?"

"Yes." Sam said fast, smiling down at her.

"Well then by all means!" She called happily, once again catching Lizzy off guard as she stepped aside. "Come in, come in!"

Slowly, and very cautiously, Lizzy entered the house, looking around as Sam and Dean allowed her.

The house, which looked old and run down on the outside, seemed just like new on the inside. Hardwood floors, freshly painted walls, crown molding. It was almost as if the exterior was a ruse, all the while on the inside, it was perfect.

"Can I get you anything to drink? Tea? Pop? Beer?"

They all spun around and looked to Nina Simard as she shut the door, smiling happily.

"Beer?" Sam asked, looking down at her, utterly shocked.

"Oh yes. I'm afraid it's the cheap kind. That's all I can afford since the renovations. But it's beer all the same!"

"Ah no, thanks." Lizzy whispered cautiously as Sam shook his head.

"Sure."

"Dean!" Lizzy snarled, turning to him.

"What?" He asked, shrugged.

"Alright, you three just go ahead and wait in the living room and I'll be right in." She smiled, before slowly trotting off down a hallway.

"Before you tear my head off." Dean called, holding up his hand to Lizzy. "Let's just see how this plays out."

"Yeah I mean…" Sam leaned down, whispered to Lizzy. "She looks like any normal old lady."

"Key note 'looks'." Lizzy snarled, turning away from the boys and entering the living room, which was just as grand as the rest of the house, with a large flat screen TV on the wall, and three massive sofa's.

"Wow." Dean called, looking around the room. "Think we can move in?"

"Well if you'd like." Nina called, suddenly appearing in the room with a tray in hand. "However, I would much rather you give me some money."

"Well." Dean smiled at her as she walked over and handed him a freshly open beer. "We might be able to help with that." He smiled, before taking a long drink.

"Oh, wonderful." She smiled. "And here, I brought some snacks." She smiled, walking to the small coffee table and putting down a small bowl of peanuts.

"Thanks." Sam smiled, taking a seat on one of the couches, with Lizzy and Dean beside him.

"So, shall we talk business?" Nina asked, sitting on the couch across from them.

"Well first we'd like to ask you some questions." Dean called softly.

"Do you know anything about the odd happening that have been going on recently in the town?" Lizzy demanded harshly.

"Oh…oh my….would that affect this?" She asked, her face suddenly sinking with worry.

"Yes." Sam said more politely. "We just need to look into everything to make sure nothing is wrong. Can't send any children to a town where their lives will be endangered."

"Ah I see…" Nina nodded, compliantly. "Well I don't know a thing about it. Accept that, everyone who's been affected has been nice enough to help me on the project."

"Did you have any problems with the people affected?"

"I'm sorry?" Nina asked, leaning towards Lizzy.

"Did you have any problems with the people?"

"Well…is that relevant to why we're here?" She asked softly, suddenly looking on the verge of tears.

"Why my associate means is…could these people be a danger to the project?" Dean asked, before taking another drink.

"Oh lords no!" Nina called out smiling. "No mostly I had the children here, putting in hours for community service. And of course some of the unemployed men as well so that I could give them a hand. None of the people who helped put this place back into shape are bad people."

"So Nina…" Sam whispered, before Lizzy could cut into her again. "Why exactly did you want to do this?"

"Oh I've always helped people. Since I was a little girl in my mothers dress shop." A smile spread over her wrinkled face. "When a woman would come in, looking for that perfect dress, I would always find it. And it would be exactly what they were looking for down to a tea. And it always magically fit her perfectly. And then when I got older, I helped with the war. I was a nurse you see." She explained, and Dean and Sam smiled. "I always got whatever the troops who were wounded needed. Even if it was far fetched. I remember once," Nina laughed. "A young man who was about to lose his leg said, 'all I want is to keep my leg' and I promised him I would find a way to make it happen…and the next morning, I wheeled him into surgery and the infection that was the cause of the amputation had receded." She looked up at them smiling. "He got to keep his leg."

"Wow." Sam smiled, seeing the happiness in her eyes.

"That's awesome." Dean grinned, before taking another drink.

"Yes." Nina nodded. "So I figure, if I'm so good at helping people get what they want, then why not help those who are the most in need? Whatever their deepest desire, I'll make sure it comes true." She smiled happily. "And thanks to you, I hope that it will all work out."

"Nina do you…"

"Well!" Dean called out, rising up and hitting Lizzy's arm to stop her from speaking. "I think, that's about all the information we need!" Dean said happily, before taking one last drink of his beer and placing it on the table.

"Yeah." Sam smiled, rising up along with Dean. "Thank you so much for your time. We'll be in touch."

"Oh wonderful!" Nina smiled as she too rose up.

"Ready?" Dean asked, looking down at Lizzy.

"Yeah." She mumbled, rising up slowly. "Thank you for your time."

"Of course dear." Nina smiled at her.

"Come on then." Dean said happily, through clenched teeth as he wrapped his arm around Lizzy's shoulders and ushered her towards the door.

"It was very nice to meet you." Sam said as they slowly walked, with Nina behind them.

"And you as well!" Nina smiled as she wobbled past Dean and Lizzy and opened the door for them. "You three are making my greatest desire come true with this."

"Oh it was…it was nothing." Dean smiled, pushing Lizzy out of the house as he and Sam fallowed.

"Well I thank you so much. And I hope that in your life times, you get the one thing that you've always wanted. Because, coming from someone who's getting it, it makes the world seem perfect."

"Well thank you Nina." Sam smiled happily. "It was nice to meet you."

"Yes and thank you for the beer."

"Anytime." She smiled as they left the porch, Nina waving to them from the house.

"What the hell was that about?" Dean demanded, pushing Lizzy a little towards the car.

"I don't know…I got nervous."

"You were interrogating the poor woman!" Sam called out angrily, in a soft tone as Nine continued to wave behind them.

"Yeah well…she's evil!"

"Really?" Dean asked, looking back at the house as they reached the Impala, seeing that Nina had entered her house and shut the door. "Well I highly doubt that."

"Whatever." Lizzy snapped, going to the Impala and ripping the passenger door open before slipping in and sitting down.

"Come on." Dean sighed, going to the driver's seat while Sam climbed in the back.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked, as he shut the door.

"I don't know…" Dean sighed, starting up the car, before turning to Lizzy. "But whatever it is we gotta work fast because I think more and more people are getting affected. And it's getting worse. Maybe we should talk to the affected people again? See if that have anything else…."

Dean's words were cut off abruptly, when suddenly Lizzy lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck tightly, pressing her lips to his furiously, practically pulling him out of his seat and into her lap.

"Elizabeth?!"

"Cas!" Sam gasped, turning to see the angel sitting in the back seat with him. "How did you get here?"

"I don't know…" He whispered, eyes still locked on Lizzy who was _still _kissing Dean. "Lizzy!" He yelled.

She pulled away fast and turned to look at him, smiling brightly. "Cas!" She called out. "What are you doing here?"

"I…don't know." He whispered, looking down at his hands. "I was watching the vessels hotel room and suddenly I was here and you were….Lizzy!" Cas yelled, looking up to see her kissing Dean once again.

"I'm sorry!" She called, in between lips locks. "I don't know why….I'm doing it! But I…have to!"

"Lizzy…." Sam mumbled suddenly, his voice low and rough.

"Yes?" Lizzy called, turning and looking at Sam, still pressed up against Dean.

"Lizzy…I love you."

"Love you too Sammy." She smiled, before turning and kissing Dean again who looked as if he has just been hit over the head.

"No Lizzy…." Sam leaned forward into the front seat and took her hand, causing her to once again pull away from Dean. "I love you."

"Sam what are you saying?" Cas asked, looking to the younger Winchester.

"Just now…it hit me." He smiled, holding onto her hand softly. "All this time I didn't know…but it's so clear now." Sam smiled at her happily. "I've been in love with you. I _am_ in love with you."

"What?!" Lizzy cried out, before turning away and kissing Dean, who made a small noise of shock. "Sammy that…impossible!" She called, as she pulled away.

"No it's true!" Sam smiled, still holding onto her hand. "I love you Lizzy. I love you so much." He expressed, while Lizzy kissed Dean once again.

"Okay…Stop!" Cas yelled, and they all stopped what they were doing. "What the hell is going on here?" He demanded, looking between the two Winchester brothers.

"We're working a case." Lizzy whispered, still pressed very close to a still very shocked Dean.

"What kind of case?" Cas asked Lizzy, looking very upset at the proximity between her and Dean.

"Odd things keep happening." Sam explained, eyes glued on Lizzy, a day dream look on his face. "Things that they've always wanted…Things that they truly wished for are coming true."

"Like what?" Cas demanded.

"One girl…" Lizzy explained, placing a very small kiss on Dean's lips, eyes still locked on Castiel. "She wanted all the hot guys to stalk her and they did. And this teacher," She placed another kissing his lips. "Wanted to be cheerleader so the head cheerleader gave her the job." She added, before full on making out with Dean.

"Elizabeth…" Cas snarled angrily, causing her to pull away and looked at him fast. "I have two things to ask you." He said low, voice monotone and emotionless.

"Yes?"

"One," He snarled, looking to Dean now. "Stop kissing Dean before I do something I will regret."

A look of utter devastation appeared over Lizzy's face. "I'm sorry Cas…I can't stop! I don't want to kiss Dean! Trust me I don't want to! But I just can't stop!"

"Which brings me to my second question." Castiel sighed then, and leaned forward, taking her other hand in his. "As of a few moments ago, what did you want most in the world?"

"Well…" Lizzy whispered, thinking it over. "I wanted you to be here with me." She smiled at him lovingly, yet still leaning in close to Dean. "I wanted you here working the case with me. Cause I missed you."

Castiel smiled at her, before he turned to Sam. "And what about you?"

"I always wanted to be able to fall in love again. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to, but I always wanted to." Sam explained, still looking at Lizzy. "And I did." He added, before sighing contently.

"And I think I can guess that Dean…" Castiel turned his attention to Dean. "Has still, somehow, always wanted Lizzy to want him. Am I right?"

Dean, who wasn't looking at anything in particular, eyes wide with shock, simply nodded.

"Then I believe, that this case of people getting whatever they wished for, has somehow happened to you."

"Like I said." Dean gulping as Lizzy turned and looked at him. "It's getting worse." He whispered, before Lizzy leaned in and kissed him once again. "A lot worse."


	9. Chapter 9

"I hate you!"

"I know…"

"I mean it….I hate you!"

"Okay…."

"I fucking hate you!"

"OKAY!" Dean screamed.

"GOOD!" Lizzy fired back before she latched herself onto him, kissing him in fervor.

A loud sigh escaped a darkened corner of the hotel room. "You hate him…And I love you."

"Dammit Sammy you don't love me!" Lizzy cried out, pulling away from Dean, who looked more then happy that she had done this. "It's a spell!"

"No…" Sam whispered, rising up from his hiding place. "No it's not a spell." Slowly, he walked towards her, eyes smoldering as he watched her. "This…this is love Lizzy. I love you. I love you with everything that I am." Softly, he reached out and took her hands in his, forcing her to turn away from Dean. "And even thought you don't love me right now…I know that eventually you'll see…that you and I are perfect for one another." Slowly, and elegantly, Sam pulled her hands up to his lips and kissed her fingers.

"Oh Sammy…" Lizzy sighed, as he looked up at her lovingly. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" He asked, still holding her hands.

"Because…as much as I want you to be in love, not with me but in love…this isn't real. This is a spell." Sam looked disappointed. "This is Dean wanting me to want him, and me wanting Castiel here and you…you wanting to love again."

"But…but it can't be."

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Lizzy whispered softly, feeling horrible as she watched the pain cross his face. "But it is." She finished, reaching up and pressing her hand to his face. "Sorry." She added again, before turning right around fast and kissing Dean who made a noise of displeasure.

"Ugh…" Castiel growled angrily from the other end of the hotel room, averting his eyes to the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Lizzy mumbled, lips still pressed to his. "You don't know how sorry I am!"

"I know…" Cas growled, coming forward as Lizzy slowly stopped kissing Dean. "And that's why I'm putting a stop to this. Right now."

He shot his hand out fast, and a bright white light splashed out into the room, flooding every corner of it for a second before vanishing.

"Jesus Cas." Dean called, blinking rapidly. "Thanks for the warning."

"Well?" He called, stepping towards Lizzy, who too was blinking. "How do you feel? Or rather _what _do you feel?"

"Honestly?" She whispered.

"Yes." Castiel nodded, smiling down at her hopefully. "Honestly.

Sighing heavily, Lizzy took a single step towards him. "Well, honestly…" Slowly, she looked up at him, her expression blank. "I feel like ripping Dean's cloths off and tossing him on that bed and doing really, really, _really, _naughty things to him."

"Oh god." Dean cried out in horrible displeasure as he slapped his hand over his face, while Sam mumbled something incoherently in the corner.

"I'm sorry." Lizzy whispered, looking up at Castiel, who was looking at nothing in particular, his face a mask of total rage and anger.

"I know…" He growled softly, not looking convinced. "Alright….if angelic powers can't fix this, what can?"

"Kill Nina Simard?" Lizzy suggested.

"You know we can't simply kill her." He snapped harshly, causing her to flinch. "We don't know what she is. That would be stupid. It might make whatever this is permanent."

"I have to go." Sam said suddenly, rising up and walking to the door. Opening it fast. "I'll be back in five minute." And with that, he breezed out the door.

"Okay then…" Dean muttered, looking at the door confused. "So…what's the plan?"

"We go see this Nina and confront her." Castiel explained, walking up to Lizzy and taking her hands in his. "And we get you back to normal." He added with a smile, once again looking hopeful.

Lizzy smiled at him, not lovingly, just simply smiled at him. "Great." She whispered, before she leaned back, hands still Castiel's, and pressed herself against Dean.

"Ugh." Castiel growled once again, throwing her hands down and turning away from what was unfolding between Dean and Lizzy. "I know!" He said before she could even speak. "You're sorry."

"Yes." She whispered, reaching around to Dean's side and pulling his hands up, before she placed them on her stomach, her own hands covering his. "I'm really sorry." She added, feeling horrible, yet comfortable all at the same time.

"This is so awkward…" Dean whispered.

"I don't doubt you there." Lizzy whispered, pressing herself even closer to Dean, almost happy that the only thing she was really feeling was a need for Dean, even if she hated it. "So are we just gunna go in and ask her right out what the hell she's done to us or…?"

"I think that's the wisest choice, yes. Perhaps if we're honest about knowing that she's the one doing it she'll help us."

"And if she won't?" Dean asked.

Castiel looked up at him, eyes glassy and angry. "I'm chaining her to a bed." He snapped, looking to Lizzy and pointing at her. "And you're driving five thousand miles away until the twenty-four hours is up."

"Great." Dean nodded. "Confrontations and chains. Always goes well."

"Okay!" Sam cried out as he burst into the door. "This is it. This is that moment. And I know it's not all romantic and perfect but…I had to do something to prove to you that this isn't a spell."

"Sammy what are you talking about?" Lizzy asked, sensing that something really bad was about to happen.

"Lizzy this is it. Me and you. I know it. And this is how I can prove it to you so…" Quickly, Sam walked over to her and stood in front of her. "Elizabeth Berkins…"

"Oh god…" Lizzy gasped, pushing herself even closer to Dean, more to escape then anything.

"Will you…" Sam started, before her fell down onto one knee, smiling up at her "Marry me?" He asked, pulling out a small box and opening it, to reveal a very pretty diamond ring.

"WHAT?!" Dean and Castiel screamed out.

"Oh god…." Lizzy gasped, looking down at his puppy dog face. "What do I do?!" She asked, looking to Castiel.

"What do you mean what do you do?" He yelled. "Say no!"

"I can't! It'll break his heart!"

"So what!?" Cas screamed, clearly enraged now.

"I can't do that to him!"

"It's not real!"

"It is right now!" She yelled. "It's all real right now Cas. You being here is real, and me wanting Dean is real and Sam being in love with me _is real_. And I will not break his heart!"

"So what? Are you going to say yes!?"

"I have to!" Lizzy screamed.

Castiel stood there, seething with anger as he looked at her, so close to Dean, and about to say she would marry Sam. "If I could…" He growled. "I would leave right now….and I wouldn't come back…" His tone was so dark that it actually scared Dean a little, and more out of protection and caring then anything, he willingly tightened his hold on Lizzy, who was now crying as Castiel turned away from her fast.

"It's okay." Dean whispered to her as Castiel walked towards the farthest wall of the hotel, mumbling angrily to himself.

"Yeah…" Lizzy whispered, shaking as she cried. "Sammy?" She said then, getting his attention as he knelt on the floor. "Yes." She whispered very softly. "Yes I'll marry you."

"You will?"

"I guess…." She whispered.

"So you love me?!"

"No." Lizzy said truthfully. "No Sam I don't love you. I love him." She motioned towards Cas with her head, and he slowly looked over his shoulder at her, still looking furious. "I love him but I get the feeling he doesn't love me right now. And that's because I want your brother and I'm now engaged to you." Lizzy sighed heavily then. "And soon, if we remember that is, we're going to look back on this and laugh our asses off. I hope."

"So do I." Dean sighed, watched as Sam took Lizzy's hand in his and slipped the ring onto her finger, while Castiel turned away, and Lizzy cried.

&

"Back so soon! I never expected…."

"Enough with the pleasantries." Dean snapped, shocking the old woman as they stood in her doorway, looking down at her. "What the fuck did you do to us?"

"What ever are you talking about dear?" Nina asked, smiling up at him.

"Listen lady." Lizzy snapped, stepping forward, only to be held back by the need to hold onto Dean's hand, and Sam's apparent need to hold onto hers. "I don't care what you are, or who you are. But you better tell me what you did to me and my friend, before I go super nova on your ass."

Nina Simard looked at Lizzy and blinked, before her expression went south. "Dear…I don't know what you're talking about. And I will _not_ tolerate that kind of language…."

"Enough!" Castiel screamed, before he breezed past Lizzy, Sam and Dean, and stood before the woman. "Listen to me and listen closely." He growled, leaning down to her, his eyes wild with rage. "I am an angel of the lord and I can see the evil seeping off of you. I know you're something fowl and I know that if I want, I can kill you instantly." Nina looked shocked. "So you tell me what you did to my girl." He growled, pulling his hand up and pointing to Lizzy, who momentarily flinched. "Or I'll obliterate you into a million pieces." He threatened, coming even closer to her.

Nina watched him, her face scared and fearful. "Your girl?" She asked, glancing at Lizzy. "That's your girl?" She asked, looking back at Castiel.

"Yes." He hissed.

It was almost as if a switch was flicked, and suddenly Nina Simard's happy, old lady expression changed into that of an evil old hag, sneering up at Castiel. "Well." She sighed. "Looks to me as if she's someone else's girl right now." Nina laughed, looking back to Lizzy.

"Don't let looks deceive you." Lizzy called, smirking at her. "I may want him," She motioned to Dean. "And be engaged to him." She motioned to Sam. "But I always have been and always will be _his _girl." She didn't need to look at Castiel that she had received a reassuring smile.

"How odd…." She mumbled, looking at them all. "And yet how sweet at the same time." Nina smiled, stepping to one side of the door, further away from Castiel. "That's what I liked about you. The moment you walked into my house I could feel the love just burning off of you. It was wonderful. That's why I chose you. But it seems that all three of you were affected."

"What do you mean?" Dean demanded.

"Oh I only wanted her." She smiled, showing her yellow and rotten teeth. "I only wanted the pretty one."

Lizzy flinched, holding onto Sam and Dean's hands tighter at the name she was suddenly called, striking a cord inside of her that told her to be afraid.

"What did you call her?" Sam asked, stepping towards Nina.

"What? Pretty one?" Nina grinned. "Does that ring a bell?"

"Yeah it rings a bell." Sam snapped. "It rings a big fucking gong!"

"It should." Nina sighed. "That's what he called her when he showed up here a week ago."

"Who?" Castiel demanded. "Who showed up here?"

"A boy. Very powerful…very rich. Told me that if I sucked out all her love, he'd make sure that my project would never fail." Nina shrugged. "Can't refuse someone who gives you one hundred grand just to prove their honest."

"What…what are you?" Lizzy asked, still slightly shocked at what she had just been told.

"I, my dear, am I Hexer."

"A what?" Dean asked.

"A _Hexer_." No one seemed to move a muscle. "God, for being such good hunters you'd think you would know what a Hexer is." Nine sighed, stepping aside and walking back into the house. "Well come in then, the cats out of the bag might as well get this all over with."

They all exchanged looks of uncertainty, before slowly Cas stepped into the house, fallowed by Sam, Lizzy and finally Dean.

"A Hexer," Nina called, as they entered the living room where she was, rummaging around in drawers, pulling out odd looking and fowl objects. "Is someone who can live for many years by feeding off the life forces of others."

"How?" Castiel demanded.

"Well it's very simple." She called, turning around and facing them, a very large wooden bowl in her hands. "I grant people what they desire most in the world. And when they have that desire, be it money, fame, love, or sex, it makes them so happy that they radiate love and joy and happiness. Which I what I live on." Slowly, Nina placed the bowl onto the coffee table in front of her, before she sat down and started placing items into the bowl. "Basically, I make people happy to stay alive."

"What about the dead people?" Dean demanded, referring to the dead millionaire.

"Oh…that's something that I can't help. Sometimes the hex does more then it's supposed to. I never mean to kill people. But he hex takes what they want, and gives it to them." Looking up at them as she place what looked like a dead bird into the bowl, Nina smiled. "If it makes it any better, the ones who died, died totally and utterly happy."

"No." Lizzy mumbled. "Not at all."

"Ah well." She sighed.

"Tell us about the person who came to see you. The boy?" Cas asked. "What did he want?"

"Ah yes….I never got his name but he said that 'the voice' wanted me to find the 'pretty one' and suck out all of her love. That once she was out of love, then 'the voice' could have her." Nina shrugged. "I didn't get much then that. He was rather dull in the mind that boy. However, he offered me one hundred thousand dollars and promised me that my project wouldn't fail if I helped him."

"So why are you telling us all of this then?" Dean asked. "By telling us, by helping us, you're project will fail."

"No at all." She smiled happily. "Before I started this project, I hexed myself in the process. Which is something that comes in handy every few hundred years." She noted, as she reached into the bowl and started mixing up all the items with her hands. "So, because I hexed myself, my greatest desire, which is this house and the people who will come to live here, will come true. Regardless of what the boy said."

"Then why did you help him?" Lizzy asked.

"Nothing to lose, nothing to gain." She shrugged. "Something to do to pass the time I guess."

"How would you drain her of her love?" Castiel asked, suddenly looking serious.

"Ah, a tricky task that is. Only ever done it twice before." Nina explained as she pulled her hand out of the bowl, which were now covered in a black goo. "It starts with something simple. A loved one or someone who the target hold very dear. A few close friends perhaps?" Nina turned and looked to Dean and Sam, who looked less then pleased. "And then you work up from there to a lover, a husband, a boyfriend, or in your case…" Nina smiled at Castiel evilly. "An angel." Castiel growled softly. "Then you bring all these people to the main target. And the target, who must be ever loving, will do everything and anything to make sure that these friends, companions and lovers, know how much the target loves them." Nina turned and looked to Lizzy. "Something I assume you would do, am I right?"

"Then what?" Lizzy demanded.

"Then you take them away."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I mean exactly what I said." Nina snapped, as she stopped before Sam, Dean and Lizzy. "You've brought all these people into the targets life. And the target has showered them with love beyond belief." Slowly, Nina reached up, and with her goo covered hand drew one single line down Lizzy, Dean and Sam's foreheads. "And when the target thinks they have nothing left to give, that they couldn't possibly love anyone anymore, you rip the people out of the targets life." Turning, Nina went to Castiel and drew the same line on his forehead. "And in doing so, in making the target love so much, only to lose it, you break them. You take all their love and rip it out, leaving them hollow and empty inside."

Lizzy gulped, looking to the floor. "Why…why would someone want to do that to someone?"

Nina sighed. "There is only ever one reason to do such a horrible thing to someone."

"What is it?" Dean, Sam and Castiel asked together.

"Because when you break someone, you can rebuild them. You can rebuild them into anything you want."

A long moment of silence passed as Lizzy looked to the ground, knowing that everyone, even Nina's eyes were locked on her. And all she could think about was what he had said.

_The pretty one. I want her._

"Alright then!" Nina called, scaring Lizzy into looking back up. "That's all then dears. The moment you walk out of my barrier, which I'm amazed you two were able to do." She motioned towards Lizzy and Castiel. "The hex will the broken and you'll be back to your normal selves."

"And what about you?" Cas asked, looking down at the little old woman.

"What about me?"

"Will you continue to try and harm her? Try and…" Cas gulped. "Drain her of her love?"

"Heavens no my boy!" Nina laughed, looking more like the sweet old lady then the evil hag. "I don't think it would have worked anyways."

"Why not?" Lizzy mumbled.

"Well my dear, you've been under the effects of the hex for nearly three and a half hours now. And all you can think of, even thought you want this man and are engaged to this man…" Nina looked to Sam and Dean. "Is this man." She turned and looked at Castiel, who looked shocked. "Normally, when I hex someone….they can't think of anything aside from the hex itself…like you friend here!" She turned and looked at Sam smiling. "You utterly love her don't you?"

Sam smiled then and nodded, before looking to Lizzy. "Yes." He whispered.

"See? Nothing on his mind but you my dear." Nina smiled. "Now, not to be rude but…I don't really feel all that well having two angels and two hunters in my home. I've done what you wanted, and the hex will be gone in moments. So if you would kindly leave me to my home, I would be very appreciative."

"Ah…sure." Dean whispered as they all turned and headed towards the door.

"I am sorry about the trouble. I didn't intend for it to last. It would have ended soon enough. But, a deals a deal."

"Course…" Lizzy mumbled as they stepped outside the house.

"Well I thank you for not killing me." Nina smiled. "And good luck to you my dear, with this horrible little child who seems to want so much to harm you." Nina shuddered suddenly. "I would never hex the likes of that child onto someone else, even if I had to…"

Lizzy nodded, actually seeing the worry in the Hexer's eyes over the situation. "Thanks…" She whispered.

"Bye then!" Nina waved as the four descended the stairs, before she shut the door.

"Well that was…different." Dean noted as they came closer and closer to the Impala. "Didn't even have to put up a fight."

"I think she's old enough to see a losing battle when she sees one." Sam noted.

"I would have rather enjoyed hitting her…" Cas said softly, catching everyone off guard. "What?" He asked, shrugged.

"I'll just be happy when this is over." Lizzy sighed, still holding onto Sam and Dean. "I want to have a shower, and I want to brush my teeth about ten million times and I want too…."

As she stepped out into the air, the silky barrier behind her, Lizzy suddenly felt and overwhelming weight lift off her shoulders.

"What?" Sam asked, still behind her in the barrier, looking at her happily. "You want to stay planning the wedding?!"

"No…" Lizzy whispered, turning and watching as Castiel, who still looked sad and angry, slipped through the silky covering into the world around them, fallowed by Sam. "No I want to do this." Lizzy smiled, letting do of both Dean and Sam and rushing over to Castiel and jumping into his arms, before kissing his.

A low moan of shock escaped him, and slowly she pulled away, looking up at him as she slipped back down to the ground.

"If you wanna go now and not come back." She whispered, looking up into his shocked face. "I'll understand."

He simply grinned down at her, before leaning down and kissing her, pulling her towards him tightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, while Lizzy pulled herself up onto her toes, arms around his neck.

"Dude…" Sam whispered, reaching up and touching his head, looking at the couple, confused.

"Feeling okay there Sammy?" Dean asked, clapping his brother on the back.

"No…no I don't and…" Sam sighed heavily and looked to Dean while Lizzy and Cas parted and hugged. "Dude did I ask Lizzy to marry me?"

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry to say little brother but yes, you did."

Sam groaned.


	10. Chapter 10

"Eli, I don't like it."

"I don't like it either…."

Slowly, the pair walked into the house, guns up and ready, waiting for anything to pop up.

"You sense anything?" Elijah asked, looking slightly to the left at Micah.

"You kidding me?" Micah half chuckled. "Can't take a step without feeling…."

A wave of demonic power flew up and rushed around them both, sending them back a few steps.

"That…." Micah growled.

"There is a very strong demon in this building…" Elijah whispered as they neared the back room of the house. "And it knows were here."

"Of course I know you're here!" A voice boomed down around them. "How can you note feel…." A low hiss erupted around them. "That?"

"Great…" Micah snapped, looking to Elijah. "There goes the element of surprise."

"Indeed." Elijah agreed, before his whole body was flung backwards into the wall.

"FUCK!" Micah screamed out, pulling his gun up and aiming it at everything and anything that might be a demon.

"Now, now little angel. That won't help you." The demon taunted.  
"You clearly don't know me too well." Micah fired back.

"Oh I know you perfectly well Micah." The demon called back, as Elijah slowly got back up onto his feet. "You are the chosen son of a very great angel, and a very….beautiful woman." Micah flinched angrily, just as Elijah reached him, grabbing his arm.

"Don't…" Elijah warned.

"I know that you're powerful….very powerful." A chuckled came from the darkness of the house. "But I also know that you have a weakness."

"Oh yeah?" Micah fired back.

"Indeed. And that would be you care to much for your family." A sweeping breeze passed beside Micah. "Especially your mother and father."

A grin spaced out across Micah's face as he slowly lowered his gun. "Well sorry to say that your wrong about one thing."

"Am I?" The voice hissed.

"Yup." Micah turned fast to his right and reached up, wrapping his hand around the demons neck. "I amazingly powerful." Micah chuckled, as a massive bright white light erupted into the room, splashing everything.

A loud scream erupted as Micah felt the demon crumble to the floor, still holding onto him tightly.

"Take that your demon scum." Elijah chuckled, stepping up to Micah's side and looking down at the squirming demon.

"Getting better with the come backs I see." Micah grinned.

"It grows on you." Elijah smirked.

"Stupid little angel brat!" The demon spat up at him, clawing at Micah's hand, doing very little damage.

"What'd you call me?" Micah growled, tightening his hold on his neck.

"You heard me you bastard child." He grinned, eyes going black as small sparks of red erupted inside his body, and around his neck as Micah held on even tighter. "You wait. Lucifer will have your head on a plate soon enough." His teeth, bloodied and broken showed through his grin. "But first he'll have your bitch mother."

Anger rose up in Micah, welling to the surface as his eyes went silver with hate. "What did you just say?" He demanded, leaning down closer and tightening his hold even _more _on the demon's neck.

"Your mother. Oh your mother. There's a hit on her head the size of Texas. And you know what?" The demon smiled through the pain that was clearly coursing through him, as another spark shot up inside his chest. "It's probably not even half what he's willing to give. And all for a washed up, used up little angel whore."

He swept down instantly, grabbing hold of his collar and pulling him up and out of Micah's hold, pressing his other hand onto his chest harshly.

"You dare speak of my little sister like that you pitiful demon." Elijah snarled, pushing his hand down harder as a small blast of white light erupted, causing the demon to howl in pain. "Tell me what you know. And I'll make your return to the pit easy."

"What I know….what I know." He chuckled, a gurgle of blood in his mouth. "I know this." He snarled. "Your sister," He smiled at Elijah. "Your mother." He turned to Micah. "She will be in the hands of the devil soon enough. And as foretold, she will go willingly." A evil laugh broke out from him, blood spattering up into the air. "She will go to him willingly!" He laughed.

Elijah slammed his hand down fast and hard, blasting hot white light into the demon who screamed and cried, before all was silent.

"Eli…" Micah growled angrily, looking down at the body that was on the floor before him.

"Calm yourself." Elijah ordered, as he rose up. "We don't know if what that demon said was true."

"Eli…"

"This could be a trick. Lucifer trying to trick us into…"

"Eli!" Micah snapped.

"Yes?" Elijah snapped, turning and looking at Micah.

Slowly, Micah turned and looked up at his cousin, eyes seething with anger.

"Mom's in trouble…"

Elijah's eyes went wide for only a second before they both vanished into thin air, leaving the dead body on the floor.

&&&&&

"Can't we have just one night?" Lizzy mumbled, leaning in even closer to Castiel.

"I wish we could but…it's not safe. I need to keep watch on the vessel in case…"

"I know…" Lizzy sighed sadly, looking up into Castiel's eyes. "Sometimes I just wanna run away."

Castiel chuckled and pulled her closer to him, leaning down and pressing his lips to her neck. "Me too." He whispered, before pulling away and pressing his lips to hers as she pushed her hands onto his chest.

Slowly, as the kiss deepened, Castiel felt a warmth spreading on his chest.

Snapping his eyes open, he looked down at Lizzy to see her looking up at him, a smirk on her lips, still pressed to his. And then, she was gone.

"Hmm…" Castiel mumbled, looking around to find that he hand landed in parking lot of a hotel not far from the vessel. "I understand why you hate that so much." He whispered to himself.  
Slowly, he pulled his hand up and pressed his finger tips to his lips. "It's very annoying." He whispered, a smile coming to his face.

&&&&&

"What'd you do to him?" Sam asked, as he placed his bag into the trunk of the impala.

"Gave him a taste of his own medicine." Lizzy smirked, as she pressed another bullet into the shot gun she was holding.

"Care to explain that a little more?" Dean called.

Lizzy shrugged. "Nah." She called, grinning.

"Sometimes I wonder why you're my best friend." Dean grumbled.

"I can tell you why." Lizzy called softly.

"Well don't hold it in." Dean called.

"One word." Lizzy looking up at him. "Pie." She whispered with a grin on her face, before cocking the shot gun.

A large smirk appeared over Dean's face. "Ah pie." A low chuckle erupted from Lizzy.

"So where to next?" She called, as she settled into the back seat, Sam coming into the front and turning around to look at her.

"I think we need a bit of a break after last night."

"Oh?" Lizzy smiled happily.

"Yeah." Dean grinned, as she sat into the driver's seat. "Only this time," He called, turning around and looking at her. "No starting bar fights and disappearing."

A large smirk appeared over Lizzy's face. "Deal." She smiled, as Dean started up the engine and headed for the nearest town.

&&&&&&&

"I don't like it."

"To bad."

"No."

"Stop it!"

"I'm not letting you get out of this car."

"Dean lay off."

"Sammy! Look at her!"

Lizzy sighed angrily, looking down at the mini dress that she had bought only and hour before they arrived at the club. According to Dean when she had showed it to him, it was hot. But when she put it on….

"Cas'll kill me if he finds out I let you walk into a place like this looking like…" He slowly turned around and let his eyes trail up her body, her bare legs showing, her hair cascading down around her face, the low cut of the dress and the necklace that she had put on that hung in between her breasts just drawing your eyes there. "That."

"Dean, I haven't been out in 18 years." Lizzy pouted, hoping it would make him cave.

"I don't care if it's been 100 years! Because of your angelic DNA, you still look like you in your late twenties for Christ sake Lizzy. Every guy in that joint'll be all over you."

"Yeah well incase you hadn't noticed," Lizzy snapped, leaning towards him. "You still look like your thirty thanks to hanging around with so many angels, me included, for so many years. So all the sluts in the joint will be all over _you_!" She fired back.

A look of amusement passed over Dean's face. "Well that's…that's not the point."

"I'm going in." Lizzy barked, pushing the door open and stepping out.

"Lizzy!" Dean growled.

"You can't stop me!" She cried out angrily.

"You two are insane." Sam sighed, as he stepped out, watching as Dean and Lizzy hit the pavement, arguing.

"Lizzy…"

"No…."

"Lizzy!"

"No!"

"Elizabeth!" Dean called out loudly, stopping her dead in her tracks. "Get your ass back her, _right now_."

"Whoa…" Sam sighed, looking at Dean and then at Lizzy. "I've never seen you stop dead like that when someone calls you Elizabeth unless it's Cas." Sam pointed out, walking closer to her.

"Yeah well, special privileges being her best friend and all. We should really get you a friend Sammy. You seem lonely and…."

"Shut up." Lizzy snapped.

"What?" Dean called.

"Shh!" She snapped.

"What's going on?" Sam whispered.

"There's something going on in there." Lizzy called, turning around fast and heading back to the car. "Something demonic."

"What? What do you mean?"

"There's about thirty demons in there. And about twenty humans." She explained as she stopped in front of the trunk of the Impala and opened it rapidly. "Something's going on."

"What kind of something?" Dean asked, as he and Sam came to stand on either side of her.

Slowly, Lizzy looked up at them both, before looking back at all the guns in the car and pulling out a very small gun with a leg wrap on it. "Something to do with the devil."

"Great…" Dean growled, reaching in and pulled a shot gun out.

"What's the plan?"

"Follow my lead." Lizzy explained, as she hiked her dress up, revealing bright pink boy shorts, and tied the small gun around her leg. "And don't freak out."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, as Sam slammed the trunk down, while Lizzy headed towards the club.

"Just…don't freak out!" She ordered, walking closer and closer to the club, the click of her heels echoing out into the night.

"I hate it when she does that." Dean growled as he and Sam fallowed her. "It's like flying in blind."

"Whatever dude." Sam chuckled, causing Dean to look at him. "You love it."

A smirk appeared over Dean's lips as he stepped into the doorway just after Lizzy and entered the club.


	11. Chapter 11

The music was blaring and everyone, humans and demons alike, were dancing, drinking, shouting and as far as Dean could tell, having fun.

"Well if this isn't the best looking shindig I've been to, slap me and call me David." Dean called out.

Suddenly, a soft slap pressed against his shoulder.

"Happy David?" A pretty brunette smiled as she leaned in towards him.

Dean turned and grinned. "More then you know."

"Can I buy you a drink?" She asked, her hand still pressed on his shoulder, green eyes beaming at him.

"Well, since it's usually me that's doing the buying, that's a nice change." Dean grinned when she blushed. "I'll have to say yes."

"Great." She said sexily. "Why don't you come over here and…."

"Dean."

It was as if the sound of her voice sent a chill of fear through the girl and she backed away, looking horrified.

"I don't think you should be drinking tonight." Lizzy called softly, slinking up to him and placing her hand on his chest. "You'll have to take care of me when I get to drunk silly." She giggled.

"What are you…." Lizzy's eyes widened for a moment. "Oh…well okay, whatever you say." He smiled. "Sorry about that." He called to the girl, who he now realized was a demon as he walked away, fallowing Lizzy as she headed to the bar.

"So?" Sam called.

"So what?" Lizzy answered, as she raised her hand up and hailed the bar tender. "Screwdriver and two shots of vodka please."

"What's the plan?"

"I told you." She smiled, as her shots and drink arrived. "Fallow my lead, and don't freak out." She grinned, before downing the shots without even making a face. "I'm gunna go dance." She said then, smiling happily, before taking off onto the floor before either Dean or Sam could stop her.

"Dammit…" Dean groaned. "I hate it when she does that…"

"Yeah…" Sam agreed, watching as Lizzy started to dance to the music. "It usually ends badly…."

"Yeah…" Dean mumbled. "Come on, I need a drink."

"Make that two." Sam called, fallowing Dean to the bar.

"What can I get you?" The pretty blond, human bartender asked leaning towards them.

"Two beers please."

"Right away." She smiled.

"So…what do you think she's planning?"

"With Lizzy?" Dean paused a moment as the bartender returned with their beers and he handed her a twenty. "Who knows." He finished, looking out onto the dance floor to see Lizzy dancing with another girl with red hair.

"Look, she's making friends." Sam pointed out sarcastically.

Dean chuckled, watching the pair. When suddenly, the red head reached out and grabbed Lizzy's wrist violently. "Or enemies." He snapped, watching as the red head got closer to Lizzy, who suddenly looked furious. "Go."

Dean and Sam didn't waste any time in jumping forward and heading towards the dance floor, their eyes locked on Lizzy who was suddenly in a heated verbal battle with the redhead.

Just as they hit the dance floor, their verbal battle had turned into a screaming match, causing everyone, human and demon, to turn and look, and the music to be turned off.

"Who the hell do you think you are showing your face here!"

"I think I'm saving you."

"I had it under control you stupid little…."

"Lizzy!"

She turned immediately, as did the red head, both looking furious and enraged.

"What the hell is….Anna?" Dean stopped dead, looking at the unchanged face of the angel standing before him. "What are you…."

"There's not time. We need to get out of here before..."

"Would you just shut up! I know what I'm doing!"

"You have no idea what your doing." Anna growled. "Eighteen years later and you're still that stupid little insolent whore!"

"You fucking little…."

"Oh-kay!" Dean called, reaching out and grabbing Lizzy, pulling her into his chest just as she was about to haul off and hit Anna.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" Sam answered, turning around to see a very large man standing behind him.

"I think I'm going to have to ask you and your friend here to leave."

"Yeah we're on our way." Dean snarled, looking to Anna. "Come on Lizzy."

"Oh no." The man called, as Dean and Lizzy started to walk away. "She can stay here, along with her red haired friend. But you two…." His eyes suddenly flashed black. "You two have to leave."

"Great…" Lizzy groaned, turning and looking at Anna. "Now we have to fight our way out of here."

In an instant, Lizzy torn herself away from Dean and pressed her hand onto the man's chest, a bright white light snapping into the air for a moment before fading, as a large trail of black smoke erupted from his body and sank to the ground.

"What did I tell you…." Sam whispered, looking around at the sudden stamped of humans running out of the bar as the demons came towards them. "It always ends badly."

"Go!" Lizzy yelled, as the three of them sprang into action, killing every single demon that came at them, Sam and Dean with their hidden guns and Lizzy with her own hands.

"I knew you would cause this." Anna called, watching as Lizzy fought off a large man, as she slammed her hand into his face, the white light shinning for a moment. "I knew you would be the downfall of…."

"Oh shut up!" Lizzy screamed, wheeling around and slamming her fist into Anna's face, knocking her into a demon.

"You insolent little…." Rapidly, Anna turned around and exorcized the demon who she fell into before charging up to Lizzy and hitting her in the back.

"Ouf!" Lizzy called, falling to the ground.

"Lizzy!" Dean yelled, firing at a demon who was about to trample her.

"What the hell Anna!" Sam screamed. "Help us!"

"I will not…." Anna called, hitting a demon as she spoke. "Help the likes…" She continued as she hit another one. "Oh her!"

"Like I need your help!" Lizzy screamed.

"I wouldn't offer it to you even if you did!" Anna yelled back as she finished off a demon, before she spun back around and faced Lizzy. "I only came here to try and stop you from messing everything up again!"

"I never messed anything up!" Lizzy screamed.

"Less yelling more killing!" Sam screamed.

"That's it!" Lizzy yelled, wheeling around and facing Anna. "I've had enough."

"No…no don't!" Anna cried out, as Lizzy shot her hands up in front of her. "DUCK!" Anna screamed, as she hit the floor, fallowed swiftly by Dean and Sam.

A loud, horrible pain filled scream erupted from Lizzy along with a blast of hot air. And then it hit.

A massive surge of bright white, shinning light exploded into the room, flooding it from floor to roof, cascading onto everything in the room, exorcising every single demon in the place, who screamed and hollered before a rushing sound escaped.

And then everything was soft and quiet.

"Holy FUCK!" Dean screamed, jumping up and looking around at all the damage and bodies that littered the floor, the light still slightly shinning around him. "What was that?" He yelled, turning to Lizzy. As he laid his eyes on her, worry rushed through him. "Lizzy? Are you okay?" He asked, as Sam and Anna joined him on their feet.

She nodded slowly, her face paler then normal, and her eyes half open. "Yeah…just a little tired is all."

"You sure?" Sam asked, walking right over to her side and placing a caring hand on her shoulder as she staggered slightly. "Easy there…" He whispered, reaching down and taking her hand in his to steady her.

"You shouldn't have done that." Anna snapped, her tone dark.

A low chuckled escaped Lizzy, her head now hanging low. "Watch it ginger." She warned. "Or I'll do it again and you'll be my target."

"You may have grown in strength, but not that much." Anna taunted, chuckled.

Her head snapping up, Lizzy looked at Anna angrily before she rushed forward. "Fuck you!" She screamed, as he foot hit the floor, only to give out.

"Liz!" Sam yelled, reaching forward and pulling her back up, into his chest to stop her from hitting the floor.

"Why are you here?" She asked, taking in deep breaths as her head hung low, still clasped in Sam's strong arms. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to stop you from messing everything up again."

Lizzy slowly looked up at Anna, furious with rage. "What exactly did I mess up?" She asked, pausing halfway through her question to take a breath.

"That's in the past, it doesn't matter now. What matters is that you don't go off on your own. At all."

"Oh and what?" Lizzy chuckled, inhaling deeply. "You gunna fallow me around? Like a little dog." She flat out laughed, leaning into Sam before trying to catch her breath again. "That's rich."

"It is rich before that is exactly what I intend to do….without the dog remark."

"What?" Lizzy growled softly. "Fuck that!" She yelled, managing to stagger forward and slightly out of Sam's arms. "I don't want you anywhere near me!"

"You mean near Castiel?" Anna taunted, pulling her arms up and crossing them with a smirk on her lips.

A look of utter rage passed over Lizzy's face as she watched Anna, as Sam stepped up closer to her, ready to stop whatever he was sure was about to happen. "You stay away from him. And you stay away from my son." Lizzy warned.

"I can't and I won't."

"You little bitch!" Lizzy cried out, springing forward, only to plummet to the floor.

"Lizzy!" Dean yelled, as both he and Sam rushed to her side. "You okay?" He asked.

"You stay away from them Anna…." Lizzy warned, slowly lifting herself up slightly and looking up at her. "You stay….away." She hissed, before her eyes fluttered shut and she fell back onto the floor, passed out cold.

"Pitiful excuse for an angel." Anna growled, stepping closer and kneeling down.

"What's wrong with her?" Dean demanded, as Sam slowly lifted her hair to look at her face.

"She's worn herself out." Anna explained, sighing as she reached and brushed Lizzy's forehead, before she pressed her finger onto her cold skin. " Let it be know, that I do this for your son Lizzy. And for Castiel. So you won't bring about the pain and destruction that is foretold." Anna whispered, as a small white light appeared where her fingers were pressed.

"What is that?" Sam asked, looking at the spot that was glowing. "What are you doing?" He yelled, going forward to push Anna away.

But before her could, her free hand shot up and grabbed his. "I'm sending her a message Sam." Anna explained, before she turned and looked at him. "Now pick her up, we have to get her out of here before more demons show up." Anna ordered, as she rose up to her feet.

"Anna we're not going anywhere till you…."

"We don't have time Dean." She snapped, looking down at him. "Now pick her up and lets go." Both brothers waited a moment, looking at one another. "Now!" Anna screamed, before strutting off towards the exit of the bar.

As she disappeared, Sam and Dean turned and looked at one another. "Well….this might just be the weirdest situation we're ever been in."

"Think we should called Elijah?" Sam asked, before he swallowed hard. "Or Cas?"

"God no!" Dean cried out, as he lifted Lizzy's limp body into his arms, before he rose to his feet. "Then we'd be in the most dangerous situation we've ever been in."

"How do we know if we can trust her?" Sam asked, as he pulled his coat off an placed it over Lizzy, before shifting towards the door and opening it for Dean.

"Yeah…" Dean whispered, as they both looked out into the parking lot where Anna was standing by the Impala, watching them. "We're gunna have to."


	12. Chapter 12

"It's gone higher…" Dean growled, looking at the thermometer that he had forced into Lizzy's mouth. "It's gone two degrees higher in the last hour!" He yelled.

"Shhhh!" Sam snapped, looking down at Lizzy's body on the bed.

"She's not gunna wake up Sam. She hasn't even moved since we got here!" Dean screamed, and both brothers looked down to Lizzy who didn't even flinch. "Anna what the fuck is wrong with her!"

"She's regenerating."

"So you've said. What you haven't explained is what the means and why she has a one hundred and four degree fever!"

"She'll wake up when her body is healed."

"Healed from what?" Sam snapped.

"Would you two stop being so worried about her. She's half angel, she'll be fine." Anna growled, looking slightly jealous over the attention the Winchester brothers were placing on Lizzy. "We need to talk about the situation at hand."

"What situation?"

"The prophecy."

"Oh Jesus…." Dean groaned, looking away from Anna and slapping his hand over his face. "What now?"

"It's very simple." Anna explained, pushing herself off the wall she had been leaning on and walking over to Lizzy. "She is going to betray us all."

"What the hell are you…."

"Mom!"

A vast wind swept up and entered the room as the sound of flapping wings crashed against the walls and echoed back into the space.

"What happened to her?" Micah yelled, as he rushed forward to his mother's side as she lay on the bed.

"Micah? How the hell did you…."

"What's wrong with her?" Micah screamed, turning to Dean, his eyes pure silver.

"I…I don't know. We were in this bar and…."

"She exterminated nearly thirty demons at once."

Micah's head spun around, just as Elijah popped into the room, right at Lizzy's bedside. "Who….are you?" Micah demanded, standing up, suddenly looking on guard.

"To be technical about it, I am your cousin." At the sound of the voice, Elijah looked up fast. "However you may call me…."

"Anna." Elijah growled angrily.

"Brother." Anna smiled at him.

Quickly, Elijah stepped away from the bed and marched towards Anna, stopping just short of her. "You would dare to come near my sister when you know…."

"You forget that I am also your sister Elijah!" Anna yelled, suddenly looking furious. "I am more your sister then this half breed will ever be."

"Don't!" Sam yelled, reaching out and grabbing Micah before he could get closer to Anna, clearly intending to hit her.

"Be wise to watch what you say Anna." Micah warned, stepping closer to Anna. "Our angelic blood might make us closer because of genetics. But Elizabeth Berkins will always and forever be more my sister then any other angel."

A look of anger crossed Anna's face. "Playing favorites are we?"

"Yes." Elijah said honestly, catching the red head off guard. "Most defiantly."

"Interesting." Anna mumbled, before she turned and walked back to the wall.

"Why are you here Anna? What do you want?"

"Yeah." Micah growled. "Spit it out, before I get to angry." He warned, fighting with Sam to get closer.

"Just like his mother I see." Anna noted, looking at Micah. "However….looks very much like his father." A smirk appeared over her lips when she said this.

"You might wanna cut the chit chat and tell me why my mom's worst enemy is in the same room as her when she's passed out cold." Micah warned, his voice cold and emotionless.

"Ah, now that's something your father would say. In the same manner as well!"

"Why. Are. You. Here!" Micah screamed, rushing past Sam and Elijah to stand right in front of Anna.

"To protect you and your father." She answered, not even flinching when the teen bore down at her with silver eyes.

"From what?" He snapped.

"Your mother." Anna grinned down at him.

"What?" Micah growled, as Dean stepped forward.

"Is this what about what you said earlier? About a prophecy?" He asked, looking enraged.

"What prophecy?" Elijah demanded.

"Spill it Anna." Sam snapped.

A low chuckled escaped Anna. "Well, now that I have your attention at the mention of poor little Lizzy…" Micah tensed up at the ton in her voice. "You can hear it now. A prophecy, a demonic prophecy, has been found."

"What's it say?" Dean asked.

"And what's it got to do with my mother?" Micah growled.

"I'm getting to that." Anna snarled, looking to Micah angrily, who simply look back at her, unafraid. "This prophecy states that, an angel, born of humans, will betray friends and family in the war against Lucifer. She will go to him willingly, and let forth his end game, destroying the world, and allowing him to win." Anna paused and smirked almost evilly. "She will become his bride, and bear his seed, and bring the end of the earth, for all time. And this angel, born of a human, is your mother, friend and sister, Elizabeth Berkins."

They all stood there, watching her, both enraged and shocked at her statement.

"It will come sooner then you think. So we must prepare and keep her away from…."

"You're outta your mind." Micah snapped.

"What?" Anna growled.

"Your outta your fucking mind!" He screamed. "No way would my mom be part of something like that. Go to Lucifer? Willingly let alone at all? And help him with the end game? _Marry _him? And have his child? You've gotta be nuts!"

"I'm not nuts little Micah." Anna snarled at him. "I'm telling you the truth. Your mother will betray us all. She will go to Lucifer, leave you and your father. She will marry the devil, and bear his child. She will be the key player to the end of the world."

"Don't…." Micah snapped.

"She will leave you, like you were nothing and go to him. She will have his child and love it more then she ever loved you."

"Stop…."

"She will lie with the devil night after night, leaving your father alone and helpless, dying because she will have killed him. Crushed his heart into a million pieces."

"Stop it I'm warning you…."

"She'll leave you all. Leave you all alone in a world falling apart. She will…."

"SHUT UP!" Micah screamed, lunging towards her with his hand outstretched.

"No!" Elijah screamed, as a large bright light erupted into the room.

"Enough!" A voice boomed out.

"Michael." Anna's voice whispered in shock, as the light slowly disappeared.

Standing between the two, tall and strong, eyes emotionless but spilling anger as well, stood the angel holding on of Micah's hands, and one of Anna's hands in both of his.

"You interfered." Micah snapped.

"You wouldn't have survived." Michael snapped back.

"She said…."

"I know." Michael interrupted, letting go of Micah, who turned away and returned to his mother's side.

"Get her out of here." Micah ordered. "I want her gone now. And I want you to…."

"Stop yourself Micah before you say something you'll regret." Michael snapped, before he turned away from the angry teen and faced Anna.

"Brother." She smiled at him.

"Sister." Michael whispered. "You shouldn't have interfered."

"I only wanted to help."

"You knew the moment you came near here, problems would arise."

Anna nodded. "I did. But I had the best interest in mind."

"And had Castiel found out?"

"I would have dealt with him…in my own ways"

"Watch it you red haired bitch." Micah snapped.

"Micah." Michael growled, and the teen looked away mumbling angrily.

"Michael…." Dean called, stepping forward. "What's going on? What Anna said….is it true?"

Michael watched Anna, who smiled up at him sinisterly. "It's uncertain."

"Great…." Sam mumbled.

"And what about Lizzy?" Dean asked. "Is she okay?"

Michael nodded, before he finally turned away from Dean. "Yes, she'll be fine in a moment."

"Michael, you can't possibly just restore her like that. She's not even…" Anna called, stepping forward.

"Come any closer and I'll knock you into next week." Elijah warned, stopping the female angel in her tracks.

A curious expression appeared over Anna's features as she watched Elijah. "You've become very…human."

"You have no idea." Elijah smirked, as Michael stepped up to the bed and sat next to Lizzy's body.

"How long has she had the fever?" He asked.

"Few hours." Sam answered, as they all gathered around her bed, with Anna standing in the distance.

"And it keeps going up." Dean added.

"As to be expected."

"Angelic pain transferring over into her human state?" Elijah asked.

"Yes." Michael nodded, reaching over and placing his hand onto her forehead. "That will always be a problem for our dear Lizzy I'm afraid." He sighed, before pressing his hand down onto her forehead.

"Ugh….stop it." Lizzy moaned, shuffling in the bed suddenly, reaching up and swatting his hand away. "What the hell happened?"

"You used up to much of your power little Lizzy." Michael explained as she slowly opened her eyes. "Always the reckless one." He added, his lip curving slightly.

"Michael? What the hell are you….Micah!" Lizzy cried out, sitting up fast.

"Easy." Sam whispered, as she caught herself, her eye shutting.

"Ew…." She mumbled.

"Dizzy?" Dean asked, reaching over and taking her feet off the bed and placing them firmly onto the floor as she slowly sat up, Elijah coming to sit behind her and support her, while Micah came around to her from, sitting beside her on the left.

"Yeah." She mumbled, leaning into Elijah as he held her up, her eyes still closed. "My back is killing me…."

"Allow me." Elijah smiled, reaching up and placing his hands onto her back. "I may not have the healing qualities that Castile posses over your body, but I do have a talent for it."

"I believe I was the one who woke her?" Michael pointed out. "Therefore my talent for healing is more powerful then yours."

"I doubt that." Elijah fired back, pressing his hands onto Lizzy's back, who moaned slightly as the pain was lifted..

"You doubt things all too much Elijah." Michael snapped back.

"Jeez." Lizzy mumbled as her back slowly started to feel better. "Way to help with the headache."

"Forgive me Lizzy." Michael whispered, actually smiling this time.

"Me as well." Elijah echoed.

Lizzy chuckled. "Where would I be in this world if I didn't have my big brothers?"

"Very lost I would assume." Michael noted.

"Maybe." Lizzy laughed.

"You okay?" Micah asked, sitting in front of her now and holding her hands.

"Yeah…just feel like I drank a forty to myself last night that's all."

"Ouch." Dean flinched.

"No kidding." Sam sighed.

"Did I get them all at least?" She asked, looking up at Sam and Dean.

"Always." Dean smirked.

"Ugh…."

Slowly, everyone who was surrounding Lizzy turned and looked to the corner where the noise had come from.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Lizzy screamed, suddenly scrambling up out of the bed all to fast, before being pulled back by Michael and shoved back down.

"She is here to….help." Michael explained.

"Like hell she is!"

"This is disgusting." Anna growled. "You place so much care onto her. You baby her. Poor little helpless Lizzy. She's so frail, and fragile. You love her so much that you are blinded to everything around you." Anna paused a moment and stepped closer. "You will need to loose some of this love if she fulfills the prophecy."

"What prophecy." Lizzy snarled.

"Nothing." Michael and Elijah snapped together.

"The one about you, betraying us all?" Anna called softly, grabbing Lizzy's attention.

"Anna don't." Dean warned.

"Of you going to Lucifer?"

"Stop." Sam snapped.

"The prophecy where you aid him in his end game? And become his bride!"

"Anna!" Michael warned, releasing Lizzy now and stepping towards Anna, as she came closer to a very pale and shocked Lizzy.

"You lay with him and bear his demon seed! Leave your one true love Castiel and son Micah for far better and greener pastures, filled with evil and death! You help him ruin the world! You unleash the evil in him that laying under the surface! You destroy earth!"

"Anna!" Michael screamed. A loud ring of skin against skin cracked out into the air as Michael's bare hand collided with Anna's cheek. "Enough!" He screamed, the walls shaking slightly as he did.

"You have no right!" Elijah yelled, stepping up as Anna reached up and cupped her cheek. "No right to tell her those things!"

"She needed to know…" Anna snarled, looking up through her red hair.

"Lizzy….Lizzy are you okay?" Dean's worried voice called out suddenly.

"Mom?" Micah whispered, stepping to her side and taking her hand in his.

"I…I would never…I wouldn't…." Lizzy mumbled, her eyes wide with shock looking to the ground.

"How do you know that would wouldn't?" Anna called. "How do you know that you could withstand him?"

"Stop it Anna." Michael growled.

"You're weak! Just like the day I first met you. Small and insecure about _every little thing_!" She yelled. "Even still! After 18 years, and having a child with him! I can see it in your heart that you're worried that I might steal Castiel away from you! How pathetic!" Anna laughed.

"Anna….." Michael warned yet again.

"How he has managed to put up with you so long," Anna called, stepping to the left and going to the window to look outside while everyone watched her. "Is beyond me." She chuckled.

She flew up off the bed and charged at Anna before anyone even realized. A rage filled cry escaped her lips, as he pale form slammed into Anna's pushing her into the wall, before the pair crashed onto the floor.

"Mom!" Micah screamed, as they all sprang forward to grab Lizzy.

But just before they could, just as Dean was about to reach Lizzy, and Michael for Anna, a small, but very hot wave of black light exploded into the air.

"ARH!" Anna cried out, kicking Lizzy off of her so hard that she flew into the bed. "STOP!" She cried out, grabbing her arm and rolling away, screaming in pain.

"What happened?" Micah yelled, turning away from Anna and rushing to his mom. "Mom are you…."

"Stay away!" Lizzy screamed, scrambling away from Micah as he knelt down to her. "Don't touch me!" She cried out, before screaming in pain, crashing to the floor.

"What's happening! Mom!"

"Step away Micah!" Michael ordered, as Sam stepped up and grabbed Micah, pulling him away. "Elizabeth, let me see."

"No….no!" Lizzy screamed, clawing at her arm. "It burns!" She cried out, tears spilling down her arm.

"Let me see!" Michael screamed, reaching forward and grabbing her arm.

"ARH!" Lizzy screamed, as Michael pulled back, releasing her. "Make it stop!" She cried out, thrashing about on the floor.

"What's wrong? What's happening!" Micah yelled, struggling to get free of Sam, who now had Dean helping him hold back the super powers angelic teen.

"Dark….powers." Michael whispered, pulling away and looking down at his hand as it burned where he had touched Lizzy. "Your mother used…dark powers."

"What?" Micah screamed. "What do you mean she…."

"LIZZY!"

Hot wind smashed into the room, shattering the windows into millions of small pieces.

"Dad!" Micah yelled, as Castiel suddenly appeared, his face twisted as he looked around the room.

"Where is she? Where is she?" He screamed, looking around frantically for Lizzy.

"Here." Michael whispered softly, his back turned to Castiel.

"Lizzy?" Cas called, turning fast to look. But slowly, his eyes fell to the floor. "Lizzy!" He yelled, rushing forward.

"Don't!" Elijah yelled, as Michael's arm shot out to stop him.

"Let me go! Lizzy! Lizzy say something! Lizzy!" Castiel screamed, fighting against Michael to no avail. "Let me go!" HE screamed.

"Stay away…." Lizzy mumbled, her voice wrecked with pain as she slowly sank away even more towards the corner of the room. "Stay away from me…" She whispered, her arm pressed against her chest as she hit the bed side table, shaking the light above it slightly.

"Lizzy….please." Castiel pleaded, giving up his fight against Michael, seeing the pain in her eyes, only wanting to be next to her, to hold her and touch her as she sat there, looking horrified and scared. "Please….what happened?"

"Stay away from me…." She whispered, as she pulled her arm up and looked at it. "I'm a….monster…"

A unified gasp rushed through them all as they beheld Lizzy's arm.

Throbbing beneath the surface, her veins had turned black as they stretched up to her elbow, where the darkness faded away. Her finger tips and nails were a dark blue color, glistening in the small amount of light that was cascading around her, looking longer and thicker. And across her arm, mixed in with the black of her veins, were four long marks stretched across her pale skin.

"I'm a monster…." She whispered again, her head bowing, as she began to cry, her arm hanging off her knee.

"What….what is that?" Dean asked, releasing Micah slowly as they all stepped closer to Lizzy as she cowered in the corner.

"That is the effect that dark power has on an angelic being." Michael explained, as he released Castiel, who didn't move a muscle.

"But…but mom isn't….how could she…" Micah was to stunned to speak as he looked at his mother, who he had always known to be strong and courageous, cowering in a corner crying.

"I told you…." A hoarse voice called from behind them. "I told you it was her."

"Anna?" Castiel whispered, before he turned fast to see her rising to her feet, a large black hand print on her arm. "What are you doing here?" He demanded, his tone darkening.

"I told you. I told you she would betray you all." A small chuckle escaped Anna then as she turned and looked at Lizzy. "And it appears she already has."

All eye fell back onto the woman in question, their eyes judging her as she slowly looked up, her blue eyes nearly black as she cried.

"She already has." Anna repeated.


	13. Chapter 13

"I don't want to hurt you…" Lizzy mumbled, holding her arm against her chest, almost as if she were trying to protect it. But in reality she was protecting them. All of them….from what she had done and could possibly do.

"You won't." Castiel explained with a smile, his hand out stretched towards her. "I promise."

She watched him standing before her, trying to believe the lie she knew he was telling. But she couldn't risk it. She _wouldn't _risk it.

"No." She backed away from him again, faster then before, looking afraid once again. "I won't hurt you."

"Lizzy…"

"Let me do it." Elijah called, stepping up, looking just as worried. "I'm not as important to you as Castiel, there for even if it does cause me pain, it shouldn't…."

"No!" Lizzy snapped, pulling away even more, hitting the wall of the hotel room. "I won't hurt you. Any of you!" She cried out.

"Mom…you gotta let them." Micah called, standing to her left, inching closer to her. "You're in pain and…."

"Stay out of this Micah!" She yelled towards her son, causing him to flinch momentarily, only to regain himself and come closer yet again.

"Don't start on him." Sam called. "He just wants to make sure your okay."

"Okay? How will I ever be okay Sammy? How!" She screamed now, looking terrified. "I'm a…."

"Don't." Dean barked, stepping towards her, causing her to back up into the wall harder, pressing her back against the plaster. "Don't you _dare_ say that word. You are not a monster."

"Yes she is."

"Shut up!" Micah yelled, turning to the one person in the room who he knew had said it, rage filling him to his core. "You aren't part of this."

"I am more then part of this." Anna snapped, stepping forward. "I'm the one who came to try and help! And how do you repay me! With this!" She screamed, shoving out her own arm, which was burnt with a print of Lizzy's own hand. "All I wanted to do was warn you, help you." Anna almost looked sorry as she watched Lizzy, who looked at her fearfully.

"Elizabeth, you need to let us heal your arm." Michael called. "You can't stay like that. I can see the pain it's causing you and you cannot…."

"I can and I will." She snapped at him, before flinching, as she hit her arm on the wall. She held back the urge to scream, clenching her teeth furiously as she moaned in pain, her eyes willing with tears, her arm throbbing with every beat of her heart.

"Lizzy!" Castiel called, stepping forward.

"Don't!" She screamed, pulling her arm up, the arm she used to stop those who attacked her, the arm she used to spread light into darkness….the arm that now spread the darkness.

Castiel jumped back fast and to the left, in front of Micah, along with everyone else, who stepped back from her as she held her arm up.

A gasp escaped Lizzy's lips as he eyes went wide, looking at them all, the people she loved most in he world, who shrank away from her, who were afraid of her.

"Oh….god." She cried out, pulling her arm up and looking at it, the darkness that covered her hand and crept up her veins, the proof of what Anna had told.

"Please….Lizzy." Cas called, stepping up to her once again. "You have to understand. We don't know what could happen. You didn't mean to hurt Anna and yet…." He stopped them, unable to find the words, seeing the pain on his most beloved's face as she watched him. "Lizzy…I'm sorry." He whispered, his eyes falling to the floor.

"You should be." Anna's voice called suddenly, closer to him then before, to his right.

Cas turned from the shock of her proximity to see her breeze past him fast, her eyes locked on Lizzy, her good arm out stretched towards her.

"Anna….NO!" He cried out, reaching forward, Just as Anna grabbed Lizzy's blackened arm tightly in own hand. A horrible screamed erupted from Lizzy, her eyes snapping shut as Anna's hold on her arm tightened, pulling her towards her violently as a large white flash erupted from both Lizzy and Anna's arms.

"You should be sorry!" Anna cried out, turning and looking at them all angrily, as more white light flashed up, while Lizzy fell to the ground, struggling to try and get her arm free, tears spilling down her cheeks as she cried out. "You should be sorry that you let this befall you. That you let love interfere with your path. That you let this little brat, a half angel abomination creep into our world and ruin everything we worked towards!" Anna yelled, her hair flying up around her as air whipped into the room, while Lizzy screamed more and more and more. "You should be sorry that you would let this befall onto your son. That you even aloud him to be born into this madness that is all….her….FAULT!" Anna screamed.

Quite suddenly, the light faded away, and Anna leaned in towards Lizzy as she squirmed, pain rocking through her body. "Now listen to me, and listen good little Lizzy. You are not to leave my sight, do you understand? You are not to take a step unless I say so, you are not aloud to move unless I say so. You are not even aloud to _speak _until I deem it fit. Do you understand?" Anna explained, her face close to Lizzy, eyes filled with anger. "Do. You. Understand?" Anna yelled, her grip on Lizzy's arm tightening.

"Yes!" Lizzy cried out, feeling the bones in her arm starting to break. "YES!" She cried out again.

"Good." Anna smirked, before shoving Lizzy away from her violently. "This will make everything easier."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean yelled, as Elijah stepped up to Anna.

"Helping." Anna explained, looking to the floor at Lizzy, who was all but a puddle as she cried, holding onto her arm. "She's healed now." Anna added, turning and looking to Castiel, who was furious. "And you can….touch her." She added, letting it be known just how much it disgusted her to think of Castiel touching Lizzy.

Swiftly, Castiel stepped up to Anna, only inches away from her face. "If you ever dare to harm her like that again, I will make you pay." HE warned angrily, eyes a blaze with hatred and rage.

"I must admit," Anna smirked, as Castiel watched her. "I am enjoying this." Slowly, she reached up and placed her hand on Castiel's chest. "It's just like old times."

"Back off." Micah called, stepping forward just as Anna pulled her hand away from Castiel's chest.

"Don't worry about me little Micah. Worry about your poor mother." Anna turned slightly and looked to Lizzy as she sat on the floor, Sam going to her side and placing a hand on her shoulder only to have her flinch away so violently that her head hit the wall hard. "She may be….traumatized."

Micah almost seemed to growl at her as Castiel torn himself away, going to Lizzy's side rapidly.

"Lizzy…." He whispered, as Sam slowly pulled away. "Lizzy are you okay?" He asked, reaching out and touching her hand

She pulled her hand away fast, her eyes moving to look at him, still wide with fear. "Don't touch me…." She whispered.

"Lizzy it's fine now. Anna…" She seemed to change at the sound of her name, going from fear to anger. "She healed you and…." Cas finished, only to have her return to being afraid.

"I don't care…." Lizzy mumbled, getting to her feet suddenly. "Don't touch me…."

"Mom what are you…."

"Don't!" Lizzy screamed as Micah came towards her. "Stay away."

"Lizzy what are you doing….you're fine! Nothing's wrong with you anymore!" Dean called out.

"No….I need to know what happened. I need to know why…."

"And we will find out Elizabeth." Michael called. "It may take time but…"

"I need to know now." Lizzy snapped, stepping away from Castiel and Micah. "Dean, gimmie the keys to the Impala."

"What?" Dean asked, looking over to Castiel, who looked just as puzzled. "Why? Where the hell do you think you're gunna go?"

"Just give them to me." She ordered, holding out her hand. Slowly, Dean looked down at her hand to see it shaking. He momentarily thought it was from anger, but he soon realized that she was still terrified. Still horrified at what she had done.

"No." Dean said fast, looking back up at her sternly. "You are in no condition to even think about driving."

"Fine." She snapped, turning fast and marching towards the door. "I'll just do this the hard way.

"Lizzy you can't!" Cas called, rushing after her as she ripped the door open.

"I won't risk putting any of you in danger. I wont risk being near you and have something go wrong." She called, stepping out into the air of the night. "I won't hurt any of you." Turning back around as they all fallowed her, her eyes slowly fell onto Castiel. "I won't hurt you." She whispered, looking sad.

"You won't hurt me." He called angrily.

A small smile fell onto her lips, eyes lined with tears. "That's the point." She whispered.

"Lizzy DON'T!" Cas screamed, jumping towards her.

A gust of wing rushed up and hit him in the face, the sound of wings flapping cascading around him.

"Where….where he hell did she go?" Dean cried out, as they all filed out, looking up into the sky almost as if they were to see her.

"I don't know." Cas mumbled, suddenly looking furious.

"Well what do we do?" Micah yelled.

"We stay here." Michael called, standing in the door way with Anna just behind him.

Wheeling around. Castiel looked up at Michael, who was the picture of utter calmness. "You expect me to just stand here? To stay here and not go looking for her?" Cas snarled. "Lucifer is looking for her. And she is alone, unprotected and highly drained. I will not…."

"You will." Michael snapped, ordering Castiel. "She will return when she finds what she's looking for. And we are to remain here until that time."

"But she….!" Micah called.

"No." Michael ordered, not looking to the youngest of the group. "We stay." He called, before turning and walking back into the room.

"Is she…" Micah whispered, looking to his father. "Is she gunna be okay?"

"Of course…." Cas stopped himself, suddenly aware that, like every other time his son asked him a question involving the safety of someone he loved, he was about to lie. Like he had when Micah was little. Telling him that of course everything would be fine, even thought he knew that it might not be.

But he was a man now, his little boy. He was a man, out in the world, fighting demons and killing evil beings. And he deserved the truth….

"Dad?" Micah called, stepping towards him, looking worried for the safety of his mother.

"I…I don't know Micah." Castiel answered softly, scaring not only himself, but Micah, Sam and Dean as well. "I don't know…."

…..

"I thought we solved out issues the last time you were here."

"We did." Lizzy answered, stepping inside the now even grander looking house. "But I have bigger problems now."

"I'm well aware of the problems you are facing." Lizzy turned fast and looked at her, shocked. "Come now dear, you think I didn't feel that evil dripping off you the moment you stepped into my house?"

Lizzy watched her, anger welling up inside. But more so, was the fear. The sheer terror that was taking over as she stood there.

"I…." Lizzy mumbled, but then stopped, as tears started to fill her eyes. "Nina…." She whispered. "Please. I didn't know where else to go. I don't know what's happening….I can't hurt them, Dean and Sam and Elijah….I can't hurt my son…" She paused for a moment, pain rushing through her. "I can't hurt Castiel…. The thought of it….if I ever did…I couldn't live with myself if I…."

"Come now dear." Nina smiled, stepping up to Lizzy with as tears spilled over onto Lizzy's pale cheeks. "No need to cry. I'm sure in due time we'll come to understand what's happened to you."

"Can you help me?" Lizzy asked as Nina slowly led her into the living room. "Please, can you help me?"

"I'm don't know." Nina sighed, as they both sat down, on the same couch together.

"Oh god…" Lizzy whispered, looking up at the ceiling as even more tears filled her eyes.

"Now, now. I didn't say I couldn't, I said I don't know." Nina smiled at her. "You just sit tight Lizzy, we're going to find something, _anything_, that's going to explain why an angel is suddenly using demonic powers. And trust me dear," Slowly, Nina leaned over and placed her hand on Lizzy's. "You are too pure of heart for this to just be anything closer to the normal goings on."

"What do you mean?" Lizzy asked, sniffling.

Nina smirked, almost evilly, but more out of content then anything. "This isn't going to take long at all."


	14. Chapter 14

"She's not answering her phone…."

"You've tried a million times…."

"What's your point?"

"She didn't answer the first time, she won't answer any other time." Dean paused and looked over to the angered angel. "She knows what she's doing. She'll be fine."

Castiel looked at Dean angrily, before turning back to the cell phone and dialing out once again to Lizzy's number, as he pressed it to his ear.

"Dad you need to chill out." Micah called softly, glancing over at his father as he pulled the phone away from his ear, snapping it shut. "You'd know if there was something wrong with her."

"That's beside's the point." Castiel snapped.

"She's fine." Anna called angrily. "As I said before, you need to stop babying her so much. She's a grown woman."

"You stay out of this." Castiel snarled, reaching up and pointing at her. "This is all you're doing." Turning sharply away from her, Castiel held his phone back up to his ear, dialing out to Lizzy's phone.

A moment later, an angry out burst erupted. "Dammit!" He screamed, tossing the phone to the floor in pure rage, where it exploded into small pieces, scattering about the room.

"She's fine Cas…" Dean called softly, running his hand over his face, sighing. "You know she is."

"Stop saying that!" Castiel screamed, turning to the eldest Winchester. "I don't know where she is, what she's doing….who she's with!"

"How is that any different from an hour ago?" Dean yelled out, rising up to his feet and coming towards Castiel. "For all you know, an hour ago she was with Marilyn Monroe having a cocktail!"

"I knew she was with you….I knew she was safe." Castiel snarled, watching Dean angrily, before quickly pulling away. "I could…feel her."

"What?" Michael called, stepping forward with Elijah, as Micah looked up shocked.

"You can't feel her?" Sam called, looking to Dean worried.

Castiel sighed sadly, looking to the floor. "No…not since…."

"She used the dark power." Anna whispered softly, stepping forward suddenly looking worried, as Castile nodded.

"Yes…"

"Well...what does that mean?" Sam asked, looking to all the angel's in the room, stopping when he came to gaze on Castiel. "Cas?"

"It means…" He whispered softly, looking up at Sam. "That something is very, very wrong."

….

"Did you feel anything when it happened?"

"Course I did."

"What?"

Lizzy took a deep breath, holding the hot cup of tea close to her lips, wanting to drink it but not daring to. "Anger…" She whispered, before blowing onto the steam that rose from the hot liquid. "Hatred. Rage….everything that comes to mind when you think of the one person in the world you hate the most."

"You really do detest this woman."

Lizzy chuckled. "You have no idea." She called, before sipping the tea, knowing it would burn her mouth. And sure enough it did, causing her to flinch away.

"Now that was unwise." Nina called as Lizzy placed the cup on the table.

"Takes the edge off." Lizzy called softly, running her tongue over her teeth.

"Well now, if you wanted to take the edge off, I have something a little stronger then tea!" Nina called happily, jumping to her feet.

"Nina I don't think….i mean drinking isn't…."

"Nonsense!" The Hexer called, as she walked into the kitchen and pulled a bottle out of the cupboard. "No time like now to have a stiff drink."

Lizzy shook her head, placing it in her hands. "I can't believe that I'm here. With someone who was paid to have me….whatever it was he paid you to do, and we're about to open up the….what are we opening up?"

"Rum deary." Nina smiled, entering the living room again and placing the large bottle on the table. "And I do believe that in this case, keeping your friends close and your enemies closer is a very good phrase."

"You have no idea." Lizzy half chuckled, watching as Nina poured her a drink. "Thanks." She mumbled, taking it delicately into her hands.

"Well go on now!" Nina smiled, holding her own cup. "Drink up!"

Lizzy couldn't help but smile. "You sure are an odd one."

"Same could be said to you." Nina grinned, before the pair of them shot back the liquid into their mouths, downing it in one shot.

"Now….the meaning behind this." Nina called, clearing her throat and pouring them another round. "I dare say that you must have come into contact with someone very powerful for you to suddenly use dark magic like that."

"Well I nearly got killed by the devil." Lizzy announced.

"Ah yes….the child like man?" Lizzy nodded. "Perhaps…"

"But he didn't do anything aside from trying to kill me. He never….'spelled' me or anything." Lizzy explained, as she slammed back the next shot, Nina fallowing suit.

"An no other demon has some into contact with you? None what so ever?"

"None." Lizzy explained, as she this time was pouring the drinks, filling the cups up more then before. "Only that one time with…." Lizzy suddenly looked up, her eyes wide with shock.

"Dear?" Nina called, reaching out and touching her hand to stop her from pouring the rum. "What is it?" She asked, trying to search her face.

"Ruby…" Lizzy whispered, her eyes going wide.

"Ruby?" Nina repeated.

"Ruby….she's a demon…but I killed her. Eighteen years ago I kill her."

"And yet I gather from your expression that Ruby isn't as dead as you think." Slowly, Nina leaned forward and grabbed the glass Lizzy had been using, before she handed it to her. "Take you time." She instructed as Lizzy took the glass and drank the rum rapidly.

"She…I saw her when we were leaving Bobby's house…but it was impossible because she was dead. I destroyed her body and everything! But there she was, standing there when I looked in the rearview mirror."

"More?" Nina asked, reaching for the glass, and Lizzy nodded quickly.

"And then…then outside the bar! She came up to me but she wasn't in her old body. She was in a new one. And I tried to attack her but she…thanks." Lizzy called, grabbing the cup and drinking the rum rapidly once again, and Nina quickly fallowed suit. "She was stronger. She blocked me and….oh god!" Lizzy cried out, jumping up suddenly.

"What?" Nina asked, still sitting down.

"She…she touched me and it burnt. And black smoke came up and…." Slowly, Lizzy pulled her still blackened hand up and looked at it, specifically at the three marks that were now showing on her arm. "She grabbed me and left an imprint of her fingers. But when I tried to tell Sam and Dean…." Slowly, she ran her fingers over the four marks on her arm. "They were gone." She whispered.

"I dare say," Nina whispered, as she pulled her cup back up to her mouth. "That this Ruby might very well be the cause of your problems." She finished.

"Yeah….yeah I'm starting to think that too…." Lizzy whispered, flopping back down onto the couch, suddenly feeling slightly light headed. "But….how?" She asked, turning to Nina, who had a silly smile on her face.

"Well, as you said, she was stronger. So perhaps…when you 'killed her' you really sent her to the pit….where she was rewarded for doing good?"

"What are you saying?" Lizzy asked, watching as once again Nina poured them two shots, before she took the glass and drank it.

"I believe that perhaps Ruby has been brought back up from the pit to attack you. To use you. To infect you."

"With what?"

"Dark powers." Nina said it so evilly, so chillingly, that Lizzy found herself slightly on edge.

"How?"

"Simple contact." Nina explained, once again pouring a shot. "Skin on skin works best. But if she were ever to perhaps….force you to drink her demon blood?" Lizzy flinched at the idea. "That would do more damage to you internally."

"How…" Lizzy stopped herself, reaching over and grabbing her shot. "How do I get ride of it?" She asked, glancing down at her arm, before downing the shot fast, suddenly quite aware that she was becoming drunk.

"Your angelic blood will dissolve the demonic powers." Nina explained, her eyes suddenly looking heavy as it became very clear to Lizzy that Nina was well past drunk. "Also, the alcohol should help with the coloring. It has a few extra items in it." She smile, before a soft hiccup escaped her.

"You drugged me?" Lizzy snapped, looking down at the bottle.

"Not at all!" Nina smiled. "The items are just to make you get drunk faster. Make the liquor last I find." Slowly, Nina rose up and poured them one more shot, before capping the bottle. "Now, one last drink for you before you hit the road. I imagine as soon as you make it to where you're going you'll find yourself rather intoxicated."

"Yeah…" Lizzy nodded, reaching out and taking her cup from Nina. "I think I feel it…already." She mumbled, suddenly feel totally hammered, as she sucked back the last shot.

"Well in that case." Nina smiled, before flat out falling back in her chair. Best be on your way. Don't wanna end up lost. I'd imagine you friends are worried about you. Both angelic and not." A low giggled arose from Nina. "Especially that strapping one you were here with last time. What is his name?"

Lizzy smiled. "Castiel."

"Castiel….a wonderful name." Nina smiled. "A wonderful man as well I'm sure."

"Yeah." Lizzy giggled herself, thinking of him. "A great man."

"Hmm…well you should get back to him then deary." Nina smiled, her eyes shutting now. "And if you have any other problems…don't hesitate to come calling."

Lizzy smiled as she got to her feet, stumbling slightly. "Thank you Nina. I never thought that someone who tried to kill me would turn out so….kind."

"Indeed…" was the last word Nina mumbled before a soft snoring rose into the air, telling Lizzy it was time to go.

"Night Nina." Lizzy called softly, as she tiptoed towards the kitchen, giving one last look to Nina before she vanished.

…

"Why didn't you say something sooner!" Micah screamed, looking at his dad furiously.

"Because I wasn't sure if it was just her blocking me or….because the feeling was no longer there."

"You should have said something!" Micah screamed at his father, furious. "She could be any where! She could be hurt! She could be…" Micah stopped himself, looking to his father.

"If she were dead, I would be too." Castiel answered angrily, suddenly feeling ashamed.

"She's still not answering." Sam noted, snapping his phone shut fast.

"Where the hell could she have gone? I mean…it's not like she knows anyone other then us!"

"She could have went to do research. At a library maybe?"

"I doubt it…" Castiel whispered. "Anything?" he called then, not turning to look at the angel he questioned.

"No. I can't see her anywhere." Michael answered. "She's hiding herself."

"I told her not to do that…." Castiel snapped angrily.

"I just don't understand…any of this." Micah admitted, going to the bed and sitting down, looking horrible. "Mom….she's the best person I know. That any of us know! She would never….turn like that."

"She hasn't turned Micah." Castiel called, still unable to look at his son. "She's just…."

"Gone astray." Anna called softly, her tone light.

Slowly, Castiel looked over at her, seeing in her eyes that even she felt sorry about the situation. "Yes…" Castiel agreed, even thought it hurt him to do so. "Gone astray."

A vast and empty silence fell over the group, as they all looked at one another, their faces saying what words could not. Their eyes telling the lie that they were holding in.

Maybe Lizzy could betray them after all…..

The loud thud that came from outside shook them all to stand, looking to the broken windows and the still wide open door to the parking lot, which was empty aside the Impala, a single light on.

"What was it?" Micah called, hearing another small thud as he slowly rose to his feet.

"I don't know but it sounded like…" Quite suddenly, as Dean spoke, the single light that was one in the parking lot, went out, along with all the other lights in the hotel.

"Something bad." He finished, as he pulled his gun out from his pants.

"Micah stay here." Castiel instructed, as he, Sam and Dean slowly made their way closer to the door, with Michael behind them, Elijah standing close to Micah.

"What do you think it is?" Sam whispered, glancing at Cas.

"I don't know but it feel like….like…." He paused a moment, before stopping dead in his tracks.

"Like what?"

Castiel suddenly inhaled deeply, before darting outside fast.

"Dad!" Micah yelled, fallowing him before anyone could stop him.

"Wait!" Dean yelled, as he and Sam fallowed out into the darkness.

"Dad? Where are you?" Micah called, unable to see anything, accept from the stars above.

"Are you okay?" Castiel's tear filled voice suddenly called out, before another thud could be heard.

"I…missed my landing mark."

A unified gasp arose from Dean, Sam and Micah.

"Lizzy?" Dean called, squinting in the darkness.

A small giggled rose to his right and they all spun around fast, as Elijah and Michael joined them. "Sorry guys…I kinda missed." She called.

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked again, and Lizzy giggled.

"Yeah. I'm good." She called, sighing.

"Where did you go?" HE demanded suddenly, the sound of him crying still hanging around his voice.

"I went to see Nina.

"What?" Castiel cried out.

"Why!" Sam demanded.

"She's the only one I knew…who could help." Lizzy finished, yawning as she did.

"Lizzy….love are you drunk?" Castiel said suddenly, shocked.

Lizzy giggled again. "Kinda." She called childishly.

"Is she okay?" Micah called, trying to step forward.

"I'm fine!" Lizzy called, laughing.

"Mom did you….did you turn off the lights?" Micah guessed.

"Yes! I did!" Lizzy laughed.

"Why?" Dean demanded.

"I wanted to see them."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"The stars." She called softly, and quite suddenly they all looked up to gaze at the millions of start above them.

"Lizzy…" Castiel's voice said distantly. "You need to come inside. We need to make sure you're…"

"I was…so scared." She said suddenly, and everyone once again turned to look at her. "I was so scared that….what she said was true. That I was….going to leave you. That I would hurt you like that."

"Lizzy…." Castiel mumbled softly.

"I was so afraid that I would never be able to touch you again because if I did…I would hurt you. Or Micah." She paused then, and quite suddenly Castiel gasped. "That I could never feel you again." Lizzy finished.

"Elizabeth…" Castiel said passionately.

Quite suddenly, the light turned on once again, and they all beheld Lizzy laying atop the roof of the Impala with Castiel hovering over her, their lips pressed together softly.

"she's….touching him." Dean called, as Micah stepped closer. "She's touching him without hurting him."

"Mom?" Micah called softly, as his parents slowly parted.

Lizzy turned and looked at him fast, smiling. "Hi little man!" She called out happily.

"Wow…you really are drunk."

"Nina's fault, lemme tell you!" Lizzy laughed.

"Are you….okay?" Micah asked, venturing closer.

"I'm fine." She smiled.

"How…how'd you land there?"

Lizzy giggled. "Don't drink and fly."

Micah rolled his eyes. "Way to go mom."

"Can you get down?" Castiel asked, holding out his hand to her.

"I kind wanted to stay here…" She turned away from him then, and looked back up to the sky. "Look at the stars some more."

"Can't see them anymore." Dean noted, looking up to see only a few dots in the night sky.

"No problem." Lizzy grinned, still looking up at the sky, smiling. And then once again, the lights turned off. But this time not only at the hotel, but in the whole small town where they were.

"See them now?" She called to Dean.

"Yeah." Dean answered, looking up along with everyone else, totally awe struck at what he saw.

A black-blue sky totally filled with bright shinning stars, almost looking down at them, smiling.

"Beautiful." Lizzy smiled.

"Lizzy…" Castiel called softly, reaching forward and brushing her hair away from her forehead. "We need to talk about what happened."

"I know." She smiled up at the sky. "But not tonight."

"Lizzy…"

"Hush." She giggled, turning and looking at him, while Micah slowly walked towards the Impala, his eyes on the sky. "Tonight is just us. It's about just us."

"Us?" Castiel asked, and she nodded.

"Yes. Us. You and me." She smiled, her eyes dreamy and her cheeks rosy from drinking. "You and me and Micah. And Dean and Sam. And Michael and Elijah. It's all about us. Just tonight. Nothing else in the world matters. It's just us." Lizzy smiled brightly, turning back and looking up into the sky. "Us and the stars." She whispered, as Micah slowly slide up onto the roof of the Impala, looking up at the sky, joined right away by Dean and Sam.

"Why?" Cas asked softly, so that only she could hear, pulling her closer. "Why tonight? What happened to you tonight? Why did you go to that Hexer and why…."

"Shh." Lizzy smiled, reaching up and pressing her finger to his lips. "Just tonight. Just us. Okay? Just us and the stars."

Cas watched her for a moment, before nodding as she pulled her finger away.

"Just tonight Castiel." She whispered softly, moving closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her, while they looked up at the sky. "Because tomorrow….everything will change."


	15. Chapter 15

"It's not possible..." Cas whispered, his hands hanging from his knees as he sat on the bed, looking at the floor, his face a look of utter shock. "It's just not possible..." 

"Trust me, if anyone knows it's not possible, it's me." Lizzy whispered as she sat back in the bed, resting against the head board, her legs stretched out in front of her. "But it's real. She's back and...she's after me." 

"She wont get you." Cas growled, turning his head and looking over at her. 

"I know." She smiled at him reassuringly, trying to make herself believe it as she did. "But the fact still remains that she's out there, jumping suits, and she's trying with every fiber of her evil, disgusting being to get back at me for blowing her up." Sighing, Lizzy pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them tightly. "What i don't understand is how she survived." 

"A good question." Michael pointed out, standing tall at Lizzy's side, looking down at her protectively. 

"The only way it's possible..." Elijah pointed out, standing on the other side of the bed Lizzy was sitting on, looking down at her. "Would be if she made a pack with the devil." 

"That'd have to be a pretty big deal to make." Micah pointed out. 

"Indeed." Michael agreed. "She would have to promise to fulfill something very, very worth will to for Lucifer for him to save her from the likes of what Lizzy did to her." 

"Like hand me over to him on a silver platter?" Lizzy suggested, not looking up at anyone as she said it. 

It was as if the air in the room instantly chilled to below zero as Elijah, Michael and Castiel turned and looked at Lizzy, their eyes all lightening as they watched her. 

"That's not happening." Sam pointed out, feeling the chilly air getting colder and colder. 

"No." Castiel said, his eyes nearly silver as he turned and looked at Lizzy. "It's not." 

"We don't know that..." Lizzy whispered, leaning in and resting her chin on her knees, hiding herself. "Is she can just walk up to me and infect me...who knows what she can do. And who knows what she's been given by Lucifer as well? She might be pretty powerful now. I mean...she'd have to be if she's going to bust through three angel's to get to me." 

"She's not busting through anyone mom. She's not gunna get you." Micah said sternly, looking at his mother angrily from his place beside Sam and Dean. 

"There's...there's only one way that we can absolutely be sure of that." Lizzy whispered, before she lifted her head slightly and looked over to Castiel. 

"No..." He whispered sternly. 

"Cas..." 

"No!" He growled, jumping up fast and turning to look down at her. "I am not leaving you alone in that house without..." 

"Wait, wait, wait." Dean growled, stepping up with Dean beside him. "What house? Where?" 

"We...we have a safe house." Lizzy explained, looking up at Dean. "It's...it's in upper state New York. About fifty miles outside of Watertown. Near Lake Ontario." 

"When did you get this place?" Sam asked, looking confused. "And how?" 

"And why didn't we know about it?" Dean added. 

"Look...all you need to know is that...we did it because of Micah. For Micah." Lizzy explained, looking up at Sam and Dean. 

"How did this all come about? Without us knowing?" Sam asked, coming and sitting on the edge of the bed, looking over at Lizzy. 

"It...it started when I realized I needed to get a job because we didn't have much money...With the hotel down and out, we were running low on funds. So...i started going out, looking for some work." 

"You did what?" Dean growled. 

"Dean I had a new born baby! What was I supposed to do?" 

"Call us! Ask us for help!" 

"I did call." Lizzy snapped, pushing her legs down and looking at Dean angrily."I called you and tried, tried to ask you for help but I knew that you couldn't help me anymore then anyone else could!" 

"We would have found a away Lizzy." Sam said softly. "We're a family, and we would have figured it out." 

"Yeah well...i couldn't ask you. So i didn't." 

"Then...what did you do?" Dean asked worriedly. 

"I called Bobby..." Lizzy whispered softly, looking away from the boys. "I called Bobby and asked him for help. And he did help us." 

"He helped up more then we ever expected..." Cas added. 

"What...what did he do? Lend you money?" 

"No...he paid us..." Lizzy whispered. 

"Paid you? How? Why?" 

"He...it was his idea...he wanted it to be a secret. Something that only we knew about just incase something ever happened..."  
"What did he do?" 

"He...bought the hotel." Lizzy sighed, looking away as a tear came to her eye. "He bought the hotel for five times what it was worth." 

"How...how did he get that kind of money? Where?" 

"I don't know...i didn't ask. But he bought it from us. And then he paid us to keep it in good shape." Lizzy added, reaching up and brushing a few tears from her cheeks. "He paid us for eight months...till he died...and then he left everything he had in the bank to us..." Pausing, Lizzy too in a strangled breath. "He saved us..." She whispered. 

"But...but what about this house? In New York?" 

"Also Bobby's idea." Cas noted, turning and looking at Lizzy as she tried to compose herself. "He suggested that we buy a house. Nothing fancy. Just something that could keep us together if we needed to run..." 

"Run from what?" Sam asked. 

"Anything..." Lizzy whispered. "So...with Bobby's help, we bought a little place...a very little place, outside of Watertown, in the middle of no where. And Bobby had third party people he knew, hunters, go there and set the place up. Rigged to the teeth with devils traps and salt and Inokian sigils. Everything. And we left it there, never going there, just letting it...sit there. Untouched, unused, but still the safest place that we could run to if it ever came down to it." 

"And now...you want to go there?" Dean asked, looking over at her. 

"Yes..." 

"But why?" Micah asked, pipping up. "What good would that..." 

"She wont be able to find me." Lizzy said, cutting Micah off. "She wont be able to find me, meaning i wont be...infected, and nothing bad will happen to me...because of me." 

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you!" Cas roared angrily. "You are not going anywhere, Ruby is not going to get to you and you will not go to the devil!" 

"We...we can't risk it." Lizzy whispered, untangling herself from the bed and rising to her feet, standing in front of Michael and facing Castiel. "We can't risk that she'll find me again. That she'll...we just can't risk it." 

"I will not let you go to the house to be by yourself for...God knows how long! No one can be spared to go with you! No one can stray from their given jobs to go with you!" 

"I'll be fine alone Cas." Lizzy whispered. 

"No! I wont..." 

"I'll go." Anna said suddenly, as everyone turned and looked at her, shocked. 

"Excuse me?" Lizzy called. 

"I'll go with you." Anna repeated. "I know...we don't exactly enjoy being around one another. and i suspect that living together will only made this hateful bond we have...stronger but...If i go with you, stay with you in this house, I'll be doing exactly what i came here to do. I'll be making sure that what has been foreseen never comes to pass. It will also give Castiel peace of mind to know that you are not alone in this house." 

Castiel watched her, clearly thinking it over, his eyes silver as he did. "No." He growled softly. 

"Cas..." Lizzy started, moving towards him. 

"No." He said again, turning and looking at her angrily. 

Lizzy watched him for a moment, trying to reason with him by simply looking at him. But he wasn't backing down. "Very well." She whispered softly, shrinking away from him and returning to the bed, sitting down against the head board and pulling her knees up to her chest. 

"I must say," Anna said suddenly. "You utterly amaze me Castiel." 

"Sorry?" Cas called, turning and looking at her as she took a small step forward. "What do you mean?" 

"I never thought, till this very minute, that you truly loved her as much as you do..." Anna said softly, coming closer and closer to him. "I knew you cared for her, that much was clear 18 years ago. But this..." Anna practically hissed, stopping just in front of him. "It utterly amazes me." 

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, stepping closer towards the pair as Sam rose up, Lizzy clearly on edge as she shifted uncomfortably on the bed. 

"As i said..." Anna whispered, reaching up and placing her hand on Castiel's chest, causing Lizzy to jump on the bed before shifting towards the edge. "Utterly amazing." 

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked again, coming closer and closer to Anna and Castiel. 

"Something that you might not know about Castiel and I...is that we share a bond." Anna explained, letting her hand slip from Cas's chest. "A very simple but powerful bond. And that bond allows us to see into one another in ways that cannot be explained. But ever since Lizzy came into his life, this bond has been shut off to me. But right now, at this very moment, i can feel it again. As you can as well I'm sure Castiel." Anna smiled, as Cas shifted uncomfortably. "And just now, just when the bond reappeared, every single thing that Castiel feels about Lizzy flooded into me. And it was..." Anna paused and turned, looking to Lizzy as she slowly got up on her feet. 

"Was what..." Lizzy whispered. 

A low chuckle escaped Anna, and she smiled at Lizzy. "It was beautiful." 

"I'm...I'm sorry?" Lizzy whispered, looking at her oddly. 

"It's just...I never knew that someone could feel like that towards someone else. That an angel could feel that way. And it was...beautiful." Anna smiled softly, looking at Lizzy. "Truly beautiful." 

Silence fell over the group as they all watched Anna, totally confused as to what had just happened and more so what she meant when she said that she and Cas had a 'bond'. 

"Right..." Micah called softly, stepping towards his mother. "So...what now?" 

"I leave." Lizzy sighed, turing slightly before being grabbed by Cas who held her close to him, peering down at her angrily/ 

"You're not leaving." HE growled. 

"I have to." 

"No you don't." 

"Oh? And are you going to stop me?" 

"If I have to, yes." 

"And just how will you go about doing that?" 

"Do you really want to know?" Cas snapped, their voices getting louder and louder. 

"Please! Enlighten me!" Lizzy practically screamed now. 

"I'll tie to to the bed if i have to! I'll lock you up! But i am not, under any circumstances, letting you go anywhere without me with you!" 

"Well then get some rope! Cause that's the only way you're going to make me stay! I will not hang about here with Sam and Dean just waiting for Ruby's next strike! I will not hurt you! ANY of you!" Lizzy screamed, pulling away from him slightly, her eyes turning silver as well. "You always forget Castiel that I'm more human then you think. And that means that i have more freewill then you. So i can do whatever the hell i want, and whatever the hell i see fit to do in keeping my family and my friends safe. So I'm going to pack my bags, and me and...Anna, are going to the house and we're going to stay there till we find a way of KILLING RUBY!...AGAIN!" Lizzy cried out, shocking everyone, even Michael, in the room. "Now, get out of my way before i make you get out of my way." 

"Elizabeth I am not letting you..." 

"MOVE!" Lizzy screamed, pulling her hand up and slamming it against Castiel's chest, sending him back a little ways as a white flash erupted. 

"Lizzy!" Sam cried out as Micah gasped. 

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Dean growled angrily, stepping up to her and grabbing her arm. 

"Don't touch me." Lizzy snapped, pulled away from him. "This is not up for discussion. I'm getting my stuff packed and I'm leaving an that's the end of it." 

"Elizabeth you cannot simply..." 

"DON'T!" Lizzy screamed, turning and looking at Elijah as he came towards her. "It's done, it's over! I'm leaving and I'm not coming back till I know that you're all going to be safe from what might happen to me if Ruby get's her hands on me!" 

"SHE'S NOT GOING TO GET YOU!" Castiel's roared, causing everyone accept for Lizzy to back away in shock. "It's not happening. Do you understand me?" 

"No." Lizzy hissed softly, stepping up to Castiel, her eyes so silver it was as if they were glowing. "You don't understand me. I. Am. Leaving. End of discussion. And if you don't like it, well that sucks for you. Because this is the way it's going to be. GOT IT!" Lizzy screamed angrily, the air in the room bursting with heat for a moment as her anger exploded. "Now, seeing as I wont be able to get anything done with you all badgering me about going, I'm just going to leave. Elijah?" She called, turning and facing him. 

"Ye...yes?" He called softly. 

"I'll call you and when i do, you'll bring me my things. I expect you can still hone in on me when I'm far away?" 

"Of...of course." He smiled, nodding. 

"Good. We're going." Lizzy said, turning and looking to Anna. "Now." 

"Of course." Anna nodded slowly, stepping away from the group, towards the door. 

"Be safe." Lizzy called, moving away from them all to join Anna. "I'll call you when I'm settled in." 

"Lizzy you can't be serious!" Dean called, as they slowly stepped towards her. "You can't just leave and..." 

"I can just leave, and I am." Lizzy snapped, looking furious. "I'll call." She said softly, stopping just short of hitting Anna. 

"Lizzy..." Cas called, suddenly looking very worried and afraid. "Please, please don't do this to me. Not right now. Please don't leave. We can figure this out and we can..." 

"No Cas. This is the only way. I'm taking action to keep my family safe. And that's the end of it." Lizzy finished, watching him angrily. "Goodbye." she whispered softly, before vanishing in a wave of hot wind. 

"Lizzy..." Castiel called, looking at the space where she had been standing. 

"Don't worry." Anna said, still standing there. "I'll watch out for her." She smiled, before she too vanished. 

"Something...something's not right." Dean whispered, coming and standing next to Castiel. "She's not...right." 

"No...she's not." Cas agreed. "She's...trying to put up a front." 

"And it's working." Micah called, coming and standing with Dean and Cas, Sam joining him. "She didn't even hug me..." He said softly, a worried expression on his face. 

"Nor I..." Cas added. his features soft for a moment before they went stern. "Something's wrong." He growled.

V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V

"You did the right thing." Anna called softly. "You know you did." 

"Doesn't mean it didn't hurt any less." Lizzy called, her body curled up on the couch in the barren living room, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't...I don't understand why you wanted me to do that? I don't understand..." Lizzy mumbled. 

"You will. This will make things so much easier. I know that you don't trust me, and that you really hate me but...I'm doing this for you and your family. For Dean and for Sam." 

"But what do you expect me to do?" Lizzy asked, looking over at the red head that was standing across from her. 

"I expect you to learn. To train. And above all." Anna smiled at her. "To win."


	16. Chapter 16

It had been two weeks since she'd left the hotel and come to the safe house. Two weeks since she'd said those aweful things to Castiel and left so abruptly. Two weeks since she'd spoken to him, Micah, or even Sam or Dean. And it was killing her. She wasn't like this. She didn't want to be like this. But Anna had shown her the truth of the matter. And she knew, deep down, that Anna was right. This was what needed to be done. And she was going to make sure she did it right.

"You're not trying..." Anna growled.

"Yes I am..."

"You're not trying hard enough!" She snapped.

"Look!" Lizzy screamed, opening her eyes and looking up at Anna as she hovered over her. "This is alot harder then you think it is. And as I keep reminding you, _HALF ANGEL HERE_! It's not like this stuff just came naturally to me. I had to work 18 years on this stuff. So it's not gunna happen over night!"

"I understand that. But we have a limited time frame. And I know, just as well as you do, that if we want this to be kept secret from Castiel, Sam and Dean, then we need to make this work soon." Anna explained, walking closer to Lizzy. "You can't lie to them forever. I know that. I see that it hurts you to do it and I'm sorry but...you know this is the only way."

Lizzy sighed, and nodded as she untangled her legs and straightened them out, leaning back on the floor where she sat. "Yeah...you're right. And he's gunna suspect something. If he doesn't already."

"Knowing him he does."

"No kidding." Lizzy sighed, reching up and pushing her hair back. "Alright, let's try this again." She smiled, placing herself back into a cross legged sitting position, placing her hands palm up on her knees.

"Remember. Picture him. Everything about him that you can remember. Think of how his skin felt against yours. Picture every possible thing he would do to you if he had you. Every little thing he would ask you to do if you were his possesion." Anna explained, as she circled Lizzy, who's skin was suddenly glowy eerily in the dim light of the house. "Imagine it all. Every little detail. And use it. Feel that feeling burning deep down inside of you again and pull it forth. Let it take over. Let it become everything that you are and everything that you used to be." Coming full circle, Anna stopped right in front of Lizzy and knelt down in front of her, feeling it radiating off of her. Anna smirked, suddenly feeling sick as she watched Lizzy. "Now, show me."

Instantly, Lizzy opened her eyes. And they were pitch black.

"Excellent." Anna smiled.

V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

"Anything?" Sam asked, glancing over at Dean as he drove down the road, entering New York State.

"Nothing..." Dean sighed, snapping his phone shut just as Lizzy's voice mail picked up, before tossing it onto the dash board. "I don't like this Sammy. I dont like this one bit...Not a word from her in two weeks? Not even to Cas? Or to Micah? Something is really wrong."

"Yeah well, that's why we're here isn't it? I mean...things are going by faster then we expected. More posessions? More demons? More...everything. She needs to know. Because if he's really coming after her..."

"He's not coming after her." Dean growled. "I wont let anything happen to Lizzy. Least of all _that_."

"Dean...you have to consider that maybe, something might happen. That maybe she will..."

"Lizzy will not side with the devil Sam. You know it, I know it, she knows it. Now just...shut up and drive." Dean growled, as they sped down the road into the setting sun.

V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

"Well?" Elijah called, looking at Micah, whose eyes were closed shut tight, his face twisted with concentration.  
Micah let out an angry sigh and opened his eyes. "Nothing...nothing at all."

"Dammit." Elijah cursed, something he hardly did. "Alright...come on. We better get this over with. We can try again later."

"But what if..."

"She's fine Micah." Elijah called, bending down and picking up the bag of supplies before he headed towards the house. "You and I would both feel it if the situation were diffferent."

"Yeah but...it's like you said, I can feel her but...she's not all there anymore. It's like she's only...a little bit angel or something." Micah called. "What does that mean?"

"She's diverting her powers. She's pulling them inwards and...doing something else with them." Elijah explained, as they started up the stairs of the house. "Basically, she's adhearing to more human qualities...I think. She feels the way she did 18 years ago, when she wasn't used to her powers." Eliah paused a moment and looked down at Micah. "At least...she did. But now...I'm not sure exactly what she feels like. Simply because, I can't feel her anymore."

"That's not good." Micah growled, thinking of his mother alone in some house with the evil red haird bitch who, sadly for him, was his relative.

"No." Elijah sighed, as he pulled out a gun, stopping just short of the door. "No it's not."

In an instant, the door flew open with a crack, before a massive wave of wind smashed against Micah and Elijah, sending them flying back into the yard, and for the moment taking their minds of the predicament that was Lizzy.

V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

"They are here." Micheal called, glancing over at Castiel who was standing perfectly still, watching the house intensly. "Castiel?"

"I heard you." He snapped, his eyes still not leaving the dark house as the head lights hit him in the darkness as the car was parked behind him, before the doors creaked open.

"Anything?" Dean called jumoing out, Sam right behind him.

"No." Cas answered, turning slightly and looking to the elder Winchester as he stepped towards him. "Nothing at all since we got here. You?"

"Hasn't answered her phone once. But it's ringing..." Dean answered.

"Can you sense her? In there?"

"No." Micheal answered.

"Yes..." Cas retorted angrily. "Only slighlty...only a fragmented presence."

"That...doesn't sound good." Dean sighed angrily, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. "Lemme try one more time." He whispered, dialing out to Lizzy's number, before hitting the speaker phone button.

The ringing broke into the silence of the night as they all turned and looked at the phone, waiting for someone to answer.

"You hear that?" Sam asked, looking up at Dean.

"Yeah." He nodded, as they all glanced at the house, the sound of Lizzy's ring tone going off inside. "She's in there alright..."

"Of course I'm in here." A voice called suddenly, and they all turned and looked down at the phone, Lizzy's voice speaking out to them. "Where else would I be?"

"Well that's the thing. We wouldn't know would we?" Dean snapped, as everyone gathered around. "Since you went off the radar."

"Needed to be done." She snapped back, her tone dark. "Now what do you want?"

"Elizabeth we need to talk." Cas called into the phone, his voice stern but his expression giving away the joy he felt at the sound of her voice.

"No we don't." She fired back. "What needed to be said has been said. I'm here, you need to stay away. It's for the better."

"No it's not." Cas snarled angrily, stepping towards the phone. "We need to keep in contact with you. We need to know you're alright." He paused a moment, sighing. "I need to know you're alright."

"I am. You can feel me."

"Barely."

"Sorry. Had to do that too."

"Just what exactly are you playing at in there Elizabeth?" Micheal asked, looking at the house as he spoke.

"Your presences is so minimal that even I cannot feel it."

"Sorry big brother." Lizzy called back, her voice almost taunting him. "That's my secret." She giggled evilly, causing Dean and Sam to look at Castiel, who looked shocked.

"Lizzy..." Cas called into the phone. "What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong." She called, her voice filled with a smile. "Everything is going perfectly. I mean, I never expected this kind of backlash after what happened but the feel of it? It's..._amazing._"

"The feel of what?" Dean asked, his teeth clenched tightly as he looked at the phone.

"Heh. I think you know Dean-O." Lizzy called back.

"You're...you're talking about when Ruby..._infected _you aren't you?" Dean called out, his face going pale as he spoke.

"Maybe." Lizzy called back, before chuckling slightly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some...extra curicular activities to atend to. And I'm already late. So if you'll kindly leave my property, and stop calling me, then we can be on our way."

"Elizabeth, you need to tell me right now what's wrong with you. I will not leave until I have seen your face and know everything is alright." Cas called into the phone, his tone dark and stern.

"Well there in lies the problem." Lizzy sighed, as the sound of footsteps could be heard on the other end of the line. "I dont want to see you. Any of you. And you're really making this a big problem for me. I have plans to atend to!"

"What plans?" Cas snapped.

"Important plans." Lizzy called back evilly. "And I've had just about enough of this twenty questions game as well. So I think I'll put an end to it."

"Lizzy..." Cas warned.

"So I'll be off now. And please stop calling. It's really starting to piss me off."

"Lizzy don't you dare...!"

"Guess thats it." Her voice called out, a darker tone bitting at it, rather then her normal sweetness. "Bye." She called tauntingly to them all, before the phone went dead.

"GO!" Sam yelled, as Micheal and Castiel vanished into thin air, and he and Dean rushed towards the house, bursting inside and coming to a stop when they looked to see Cas and Micheal standing there. "Where is she?" Sam called out, looking around frantically.

"Gone..." Cas called.

"What do you mean? She can't have just vanished just like that! She was right here aminute ago and..."

"No." Cas called, as he knelt down and picked up a white BlackBerry cell phone. "She's gone..." He said again, holding it up and looking at the screen saver that was himself and her, her lips pressed to his cheek as he looked at the camera lens.

"Anna?" Dean asked.

"She's gone too..." Micheal answered, his face rock hard with anger. "Something's gone wrong. Something's gone terribly wrong..."

"Oh my god..." Sam called out, as he finally looked away from the angel's and at the house that surrounded them.

On the walls, practically dug into the plaster, were fingernail marks, clawing at the wall paper and the wood of the house. everywhere you looked they were plastered. Large and small, deep and close to the surface.

Chunks of wall were missing, and holes were punched into them as well. And scattered all around them in front of the door was glass. And mized in with it all, with the claw marks, the punchde holes, and the glass on the floor was a deep red colors substance. A substance they knew all to well to be blood.

"What the fuck happened in here?" Dean asked, spinning around in a circle and looking at the carnage that was everywhere.

"A demon." Cas answered, still looking at the phone. "A demon happened here."

"What...what kind of demon?" San asked, looking at the angel. Slowly, Cas looked up at them not saying a word, his hand clenched around the phone, his face a mask of anger and rage, his eyes practically glowing silver.

"What kind of demon!" Dean yelled.

"The kind...that's infected Lizzy." Cas answered softly, before his fist flexed and the phone was crushed in his hand.

V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

"You did well." Anna called, as they walked away from the house into the night air, bushes and tree surrounding them, an argument breaking out in the house behind them between Dean and Sam. "You did well, you know that."

"Yeah I know that." Lizzy sighed, pushing her hair back. "Doesn't make me feel any better."

"You're doing the right thing." Anna said again, leaning over and placing her hand on Lizzy's arm as they walked, the house getting farther and farther away from them. "You know that right?" She said softly, stopping short and holding onto Lizzy's arm, stopping her as well.

"Yeah." Lizzy answered, sighing as she turned and looked at the red head. "I know."

"It's only a matter of time. I promise. Only a matter of time and this is all going to be over."

"Yeah." Lizzy nodded.

"Come on. You've done remarkably well."

"You can say that again." Lizzy chuckled as she pulled her hands up and looked down at them.

"And the feelings?"

"Getting stronger and stronger by the day."

"Good." Anna smiled happily. "Now, what do you say we get the hell outta the cold? I think someone could use a drink."

"You have no idea." Lizzy smiled, as Anna vanished in front of her eyes, the sound of wings flapping as she did. "Alright come on, come on...you can do it you can..." In an instant, Lizzy vanished into thin air. But instead of the sound of flapping wings erupting around her, a cloud of black smoke rose up from where she stood, the ground scorched and burning where her feet had been.


	17. Chapter 17

"No." 

"Son, please..." 

"No!" 

"Micah it's not as if I wanted to tell you like this it's just..." 

"It's not fucking possible dad! That's what it is!" Micah screamed out in utter rage, his whole body momentarily giving off a white glow, shocking Sam, Dean and Castiel as they stood in the hotel room looking on at the pained teenager. "Mom is not turning to the other side. You've got it wrong." 

"Micah I know this is hard for you but...but it's the truth. There were no natural demonic presence in the house. Only a tainted smell that lingered in the air. A smell that held in it the essence of your mother..." 

"Shut up." Micah growled, turning to Michael. "Mom's fine." 

"Micah..." 

"Fine! Fine! You want proof! Here! I'll call her!" Micah yelled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone, flipping it open and searching through his contacts for his mother's cell number. "I'll prove you wrong and you'll see that she's..." 

"Micah..." Castiel called, holding up a white cell phone in his hand and showing it to his son. "She's gone son...she's left us." 

Slowly, Micah let his hand drop to his side, looking at the phone with eyes wide, mouth open in shock. "But...but she...why?" Micah asked softly, looking utterly shocked, pain running over his features. 

"We don't know." Dean called. 

"Well what do we know?" Micah demanded. 

"She's still with Anna. That's about it." Sam sighed angrily. 

"So call Anna!" Micah yelled. 

"We've tried." Cas said angrily. "She wont answer." 

"But...but doesn't that...doesn't that mean Anna's turned too?" Micah asked softly, looking worried. "How is it possible that she...she's full angel! She's can't turn! It's impossible..." 

"Unless she's fallen." Elijah called out. 

"But she hasn't." Michael added. "Because we can still feel her angelic powers." 

"So what mom's taken her hostage?" Micah asked. 

"Perhaps..." Castiel sighed angrily, reaching up and running his fingers through his hair. "What we need to do now is get ahead of her. Find out what she's doing. Where she's going." 

"Trace her?" Elijah offered, looking from Castiel to Michael. 

"She's hiding herself too well..." Cas whispered. 

"So what does that mean?" Sam asked, stepping forward, and looking at the three angels. "What are we gunna do?" 

"I...I don't know..." 

"You don't know?" Dean growled, stepping up to Cas, his face giving away his anger all to well. "What do you mean you don't know?" He yelled. "That's my bestfriend out there! That's the mother of you child! That's your soul mate. So you better know something we can do buddy, cause I ain't sitting around here doing nothing!" Dean screamed in an utter rage, before turning away and marching to a corner of the room, hands planted firmly on his hips. 

"Are you...are you sure we can't use Anna being with her somehow?" Sam asked, pressing the question slightly, knowing he needed to be tip toeing around the subject. "Nothing at all?" 

"No..." Cas answered softly, eyes locked on the ground. "No there's nothing that we can..." 

"I've got it." Micah said suddenly. 

"What?" Sam called, as everyone turned to the teenaged boy who was suddenly headed towards the door. 

"Got what?" Dean called, having turned around as Micah ripped the door open and headed outside. 

"Micah?" Cas called, heading towards the door way after his son, only to stop as the tall teenage came barreling back inside with his bag in hand. "What are you doing?" 

"One thing I know about mom, she'd never leave me alone with out some way of finding her no matter what." Jumping onto the bed, Micah reached into his bag and pulled out a book. A white and blue book. Whose tittle was 'It's A Boy'. "She said she put everything she ever learned in here. Well, somewhere along the line she must have learned about locator spells on angels." 

"Of course. I felt it was mandatory for her to learn it incase we were ever separated." Cas explained, coming to the bed and looking down at Micah as he opened the book to the front cover, which was grafted into a table of contents. 

"And I'm betting she also learned how to locate demons too." Micah added, looking up at Sam and Dean. 

"Well yeah, sure. But what are you getting at kid?" Dean asked. 

"Heh. Here we go. Angel's and Demon's." Micah smiled brightly as he tore at the pages, flipping through the rapidly till his hand stopped dead halfway through the book. "Perfect!" Micah called happily. "Now...all I have to do it focus my energy on her and mix up the words, put my own spin on it and it should work." the teenaged said, clearly speaking to himself as he pulled out a large map and spread it out over the bed in front of him 

"What?" Cas called, watching as Micah jumped up onto the bed, the book in his hands, looking down at the map. "What'd you find? What are you doing?" 

"Okay..." Micah breathed, reaching up and pushing his hair out of his face. "Here we go..." 

"Micah...whatever you're doing you need to..." 

"Hush." Michael said suddenly, coming and standing next to Castiel, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "It is his destiny. Let it unfold as he sees fit." 

Clenched fists and teeth showing in an angry snarl, Castiel looked on and up at his son as he stood on the bed, eyes closed, book in his left hand with his right hand placed over top of the pages. 

"Zode, Ahh Mahh Ra Mahh Anh Eee Esth Ahh." Micah called out in a harsh tone, as a very soft wind started to blow into the room. 

"What's...what's he doing?" Sam asked softly, turning to Elijah. 

"He is combining a location spell for an angel and a demon." The angel explained, looking on in awe. 

"Is that even possible?" Dean asked. 

"Not normally." 

"Eee Esth Zode Mahh Ra Anh Ra!" Micah called out more forcefully as he clenched the hand that was resting over top of the pages. "Arg!" He cried out suddenly, his eyes snapping shut even more as he flinched in pain. 

"Micah!" Cas called, going to move only to be stopped by Michael hand on his shoulder. 

"Wait." He hissed, watching as Micah's hand suddenly started to bleed onto the pages. 

"Zode Esth Eee Ra Anh Mahh Ahh!" Micah screamed out in pain, pulling the book towards him and letting his hand rest over the map, blood pouring from his fist onto the the large page. "Find her!" He screamed, as a sudden wind rose in the room, spinning around them all, growing in speed as every second passed. "FIND HER!" Micah cried out as he snapped his now silver eyes open.  
In an instant, everything was quiet as the win rushed around them. And then everything exploded, sending everyone flying into the walls of the room as an echoing boom erupted around them. 

"Jesus!" Dean cried out, groaning as he pushed himself up. "What the hell...er...was that?" He screamed out, getting to his feet, looking over to his right as Sam did the same thing. 

"I think...Micah did it..." Sam groaned, straightening up and placing his hand on his lower back. 

"Er...Micah?" Cas called, as he too rose up, Elijah to his side, Michael already standing. "Micah are you...Micah?" 

"Fuck!" The teenaged called from the massive hole in the wall above the bed. "That was...insane!" 

"Micah!" Castiel yelled, looking for his son. "Where are you?" 

"Dean and Sam's room!" Micah called, before suddenly he sprang up on the other side of the wall, his hair covered in dust and dirt. "That sure was a ride." 

"Are you all right?" Cas called, stepping towards the bed. 

"Never better." Micah grinned, before suddenly appearing beside Castiel. 

"What...exactly did you do?" Dean asked, stepping towards him. 

"I found mom." He smiled proudly. 

"You found...what?" Cas asked, looking shocked. "How?" 

"Simple." Micah smiled, rushing over to the bed and lifting up the map, and turning it to show them. "She's in New York." 

"Where?" Dean asked, shocked. 

"New York. The state and the city to be exact. See?" Micah called, reaching over and pointing to the large red dot on the page which was clearly Micah's blood. 

"But...but how did you do it?" Cas asked, stepping forward and touching the dot. 

"Well, I focused all my energy on what I can still feel of her angelic powers." 

"But that didn't work for me." Cas noted. 

"Exactly. So I had to change it up a bit. So I also focused it on her demonic energy. Which...lemme tell you, is not only hard to do but...give you one hell of a headache." He smiled softly, as he turned his neck from side to side. 

"But how...how did you..." 

"It's not that hard dad." Micah smiled as he started to fold the map back up. "But...I don't recommend it either." He added, reaching up and touching his head which was still pounding. "Feel's like i got shot in the head..." He groaned, closing his eyes for a moment. 

"Don't," Cas called, reaching forward and grabbing a handful of Micah's shirt, pulling him towards him, his eyes filled with worry. "You ever do something like that again. Do you hear me?" 

"Yes sir." Micah smiled as Castiel released him, smiling at his son. "Now can we get this show on the road and get to New York? I want my mother back." 

"Same here." Dean called as Elijah stepped up to him and Sam and pressed his fingers onto their foreheads. 

V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~ 

"What in the name of god..." Dean called, looking around after regaining himself from the teleport. "Where are we?" 

"We're in a...club?" Sam called, turning and looking to Micah and Cas as they appeared, Michael right behind them. 

"This some kind of joke?" Dean growled, stepping up to the teenager. 

"No...no this is where she is." 

"Well why the hell would she be here!" Cas cried out angrily, looking to his son. 

"She does like to dance..." Micah called softly, looking around. "Maybe we should just fan out? Look around and see if we can spot her." 

"No need." Elijah called suddenly, his voice low and angry. 

"Why?" Cas snapped. 

"I've already located her." Elijah said softly as he pulled his hand up and pointed out on the dance floor. 

Right away everyone turned and looked onto the floor, trying to spot the blonde. 

"Oh. My. God!" Dean cried out in utter shock. 

"What? What!" Sam called out, searching the floor till his eyes landed on her, and they went wide. "Is that...is she..." 

"Yes." Cas called, looking on, fuming with rage. "She is." He snarled. 

On the dance floor, dressed a very mini silver sequined skirt and a rather form fitting black tank top, her hair in messy, shinning curls and her eyes lined with thick black eye liner, was Lizzy dancing to the loud beat that was blaring over the speakers. And she wasn't alone. 

With hands on her hips, pressed right up against her, lips on her neck was a tall dark haired man dressed in a white t-shit with a dark blue graffic on it, his hair spikes up high. 

"Dad...just calm down..." Micah called, looking from the man who had now spun Lizzy around to face him, to his father who looked as if he were about to explode. "She's just...dancing." 

"That's not...just dancing." Dean gulped, watching as Lizzy leaned up on her toes and pressed a kiss to the man's cheek before running her tongue up the side of his face, her features looking devilish and sexy all at the same time while her hips pressed into his as she swayed back and forth. 

Quiet suddenly, the vibe seemed to change in the club as the lights on the dance floor turned blue and the song changed to a rather provocative song. And in an instant, Lizzy seemed to change as well. 

"Oh...god." Dean called, watching as Lizzy suddenly backed away from the man on the dance floor, spinning around a few times, her hips moving to the beat. 

"What is she doing?" Michael asked, watching her as she turned towards the large group of people that were dancing around her, pulling her hand up and motioning for someone to come join her, a smile on her lips that could only mean trouble. 

"She's got another...friend." Sam called, feeling Castiel tense as they watched Lizzy's next dance partner come out onto the floor.  
Holding her hand out, Lizzy suddenly laughed happily as he new partner spun out onto the floor in a whirl of black cloths and red hair. And then suddenly, holding Lizzy's hand and swinging her hips to the beat was Anna, smiling at Lizzy as they danced together, body pressed against one another, hands locked together. 

"Am I...seeing this?" Dean asked, looking to Sam and the other's, his mouth wide open. 

"I think so..." Micah called, watching as his mother and Anna suddenly started grinding with one another to the beat, looks of utter enjoyment on their faces just as the man who Lizzy had been dancing with appeared, coming up behind her and placing his hands on her hips and swaying along with her. 

"This is intolerable." Castiel snarled as he stepped forward to stop what he was seeing. 

"Wait!" Elijah called, just as Dean shot his arm out and stopped Cas. "Look." He called, pointing out onto the floor once again.  
The order they were dancing in suddenly changed with the man was in the middle, Lizzy facing him with her hands planted on his chest, and Anna behind him, tugging at his shirt as she swayed to the sound. Slowly, Lizzy's hands wound their way up and around the man's neck, pulling him down to her as she smiled at him, her lips parting ever so slightly. And then it happened. 

It was as if everything in the room stopped accept for Anna, Lizzy and their still unknown watchers. Every single human in the place, with the exception of Sam and Dean were frozen in place. 

"Hurry." Anna said suddenly, leaning around the man and peering at Lizzy. 

"Don't rush this." Lizzy snapped, her hands falling from the man's neck to her sides as her eyes closed. 

"Remember. Feel the evil." 

"Comes easier and easier every time." Lizzy grinned evilly, before her eyes snapped open, pitch black. 

"Oh Go..." A hand quickly slapped over Sam's mouth before he could finish his words as they watched Lizzy lean in and press her lips softly to the mans for only a second, before pulling away slightly, her mouth still open. 

And as she pulled away, a soft pale light appeared in the man's mouth, slowly spilling out into the air and passing to Lizzy before entering her own mouth. It lasted only a second and then it was done, and everything was back to pace and Lizzy and Anna were once again dancing with the man who, suddenly looked very tired. 

"What...was...that?" Dean called out angrily. 

"She...she took away some of his light." Elijah called, looking shocked. 

"What's that mean?" Micah asked, looking to his Castiel. "Dad? Dad what did she just do!" 

"She's making herself more powerful..." Cas called softly, his eyes wide with shock and suddenly filling with tears. "She's taking small amounts of light from human's and using it to feed this new found evil inside of her." Cas explained as the man that Lizzy and Anna had been dancing with suddenly pulled away and left the dance floor and the two angel's alone to dance with one another just as the beat once again changed. 

"But what does that mean?" Sam yelled out now as the noise got louder and louder in the room. 

"It means...this is far worse then I thought." Cas said, as a single tear spilled over. "It's means that we have to take action...now." 

"What's the plan?" Dean asked as they slowly made their way through the large crowd towards the smiling and laughing women. 

"Grab her and get the hell out." Cas called. 

"Sounds good to me." Dean smirked as they passed the remaining people and hit the dance floor. 

And the instant they did, Lizzy's head snapped up and she looked over at them, her eyes pitch black. 

"Lizzy..." Cas called over the noise. 

"Found me have you?" She called, turning and facing them, still dancing slightly with Anna at her side. "Sure didn't take you long." 

"You're son nearly killed himself trying to locate you." Cas lied, trying to get through to her as they stepped closer. 

"Shame on him." Lizzy chuckled, bringing her hand up and wagging a finger in Micah's direction. 

"Lizzy, don't make a scene. Just come with me and we can..." 

"Sorry lover." Lizzy called, smirking evilly. "But making a scene? It's just what I feel like doing." 

Her hand flew up into the air and the music suddenly changed into a very loud angry tune, blasting out around them as the light turned an evil red color. 

Everyone on the dance floor suddenly pulled away from her, looking on in amazement as black smoke suddenly appeared in her hands, balling up over her palms and spilling over slightly onto the floor. 

"Been learning a few new tricks you see." Lizzy smiled, as Anna came and stood right at her side. "And I think I should try them out." 

"Lizzy don't!" Dean called angrily, stepping forward in from of Micah as Elijah and Michael came forward on either side of Castiel, their body momentarily glowing white. 

"Oh now, see look what you've gone and done!" Lizzy called, letting her hands fall to her sides, the balls of black smoke still circling in her palms. "You've alerted the cavalry!" 

They appeared all around them instantly, eleven of them all dressed in black attire with punk rock details, their eyes black with smirks on their faces. 

"Well, hello there." A sickly sweet voice called out, as she stepped into the open air, smiling happily at the sight before he. "I gotta say, I always knew you kid's would be a disfunctional faily but...this just tops the cake!"

"Ruby..." Sam snarled as she stepped into the light in her old body, her hair cascading down her shoulders dressed in tight black pants and a blood red leather jacket.

"Hello there lover." She smiled at him, before her glance turned and went to Lizzy. "I see my job is already done. And so soon as well." She called, stepping towards Lizzy.

"Well I'll give you one thing in your miserable life Ruby. You do a good job." Lizzy smiled, as the demoness stepped towards her.

"Why thank you." Ruby grinned, bowing her head slightly. "Well, I think that everything is pretty much under wraps here. I guess I'll leave you too it." Spinning around, Ruby headed back to where she had first appeared, between two demons who looked furious. "I'm sure he'll be excited to know how you've progressed."

"And to think! I wanted to stay under wraps for another week or so before coming out!" Lizzy giggled, looking to Ruby.

"Can't keep things from him. He knows everything." Ruby smiled, as the pair of them shared a look.

"Well then, do run along and tell him will you?" Lizzy called, smiling at Ruby. "But you know, I'm not going without a fight."

"Of course." Ruby chuckled. "Always were difficult. But I have a feeling...he's goin to like that.",

"I'm sure he will." Lizzy smiled, before bringing her hand up and waving her away.

"Mistress." Ruby called bowing slightly, smiling as she did before pulling herself back up. "Nice to see you guys again." She added, turning to Sam and Dean. "Too bad it's not gunna be so nice the next time around." Taking one last step into the darkness, she dissappeared.

"Well then, now that that's done and over with." Lizzy sighed, before pulling her hand up and pushing it towards the ceiling, sending a ball of black smoke up into the air, before it crashed into the large disco ball that hung on the roof, shattering it. "Let's get this going." She called out as screams erupted all around them as the humans in the room started to scatter, running in every direction out of the club while the demons started their advance onto the gang. 

"Here we go." Dean snarled as a large man rushed towards him, tackling him to the ground as another demon charged to Sam, who spun around and slammed him into the bar. 

"Micah get out of here!" Cas called as he, Elijah and Michael also took on three demons. 

"No!" Lizzy called, as she stood on the dance floor, dodging the blows from potentially the largest man as Anna tossed her demon into a near by booth. "Let him stay! Maybe he'll finally learn something!" Lizzy taunted, before she pulled her hands up and slammed them onto the demons chest. 

His howling screamed cause them all, both good and evil fighters to stop dead and turn to watch as Lizzy's hands pressed into his chest, his insides suddenly burning red hot before he burst into a rolling ball of smoke, the remains of the body falling to Lizzy's feet. 

"Exciting." Lizzy grinned, looking up at everyone, her eyes still black. "Who wants a taste?" She taunted, looking to the demons. 

"Heh," One laughed. "Boss wants her alive." He called, as they all suddenly turned and faced her. "Never said anything about her being in good shape." 

"Lizzy...!" Cas called, stepping forward. 

"Don't!" She screamed, holding up her hand and looking at him as he stopped. "I can handle myself thanks." She snarled at him as the demons, now nine in total, surrounded her. "Well then come on boys. I'll show you something if you show me a good time." 

"Oh we'll show you a good time all right." Another one called. "And when we're done you'll be black and blue all over angel girl." 

Lizzy's eyes suddenly pulsed red, before fading back to black. "Looking forward to it." 

They all lunged at her in an instant, pilling on top of her, crushing her down onto the hard floor below. 

"NO!" Castiel screamed out, racing forward to help, to stop what was happening. To save her. 

"Very funny." A voice called out suddenly, and in a large black flash all the demons were sent flying around the room. "But that ain't gunna work on me." 

Stopping dead, Cas looked in front of him to see Lizzy, slowly rising up from the floor, her cloths shredded and charred, her eyes burning black, with two large balls of pulsating smoke in her hands. 

"Now, let's play." 

She spun around to the right fast, just as a demon rushed towards her, slamming her hand into his chest before he disintegrated to ash, before she pulled away and knelt down, spinning in a circle just as another demon charged her, jumping up and over her. Rapidly, with inhuman speed, Lizzy shot up to her feet, her hand pressed up into the sky and onto the abdomen of the demon who seemed to be frozen in the air, before he too turned to ash, falling down around her. 

"You bitch!" 

"Wings!" Anna yelled out suddenly as Lizzy pulled her arm down, before shooting them both out at her sides just as two demons came at her on either side, both with angel killing knifes in their hands. 

"Bye, bye." Lizzy called, before two large jolts of black smoke shot out at the demon's, turning them to ash. 

"ARH!" 

"Back!" Anna screamed as a large man rushed up behind Lizzy, a knife in his hand intent on imbedding it in her back. 

Quickly, Lizzy suddenly kicked her right foot up into the air, before her whole body fallowed, spinning up and around, before she landed perfectly behind the demon, who turned around fast to attack. But before he could, Lizzy reached up and pushed her hand forward, stopping the demon in his tracks as he was suddenly propelled up into the air, hanging there motionless as Lizzy held her hand up, smirking at him. 

"Be gone." Lizzy called, flicking her wrist before the demon burst into flames, screaming out in pain before the screaming stopped and the body fell to the floor, where it burst into ash. "Who's next?" Lizzy called, looking at the remaining three demons who were all standing in front of her. 

"She's stronger." One whispered. 

"Far more so then we expected." The second one said. 

"Perhaps we should return to the master?" The third suggested. 

"Perhaps you should." Lizzy answered them."And do tell him a message for me will you?" She added, stepping up them, the sound of her heels echoing off the walls of the empty club. "Let him know I'm waiting. And he can come. Anytime." 

"Very well..." The demon in the middle called, grinning at her. "Until next time...mistress." He called, before he and the two other bowed in front of her. 

The lights suddenly sparked off before returning back on, revealing that the demons were gone. 

"Well now, that was eventful." Lizzy smiled, as her eyes slowly slipped back to blue. "So much for getting a drink." She sighed, reaching up and pushing her hair out of her face. "You ruined all my fun." She pouted, turning and looking at Castiel, who's eyes were wide in shock. 

"Lizzy...what...what did you do?" Cas screamed out, rushing towards her. 

"Ah, ah, ah!" Lizzy called, holding her hand out. "Not so fast." She warned. 

"Lizzy...please. Talk to me!" 

"Why?" She asked, tilting her head to the left slightly. 

"Because I love you. And you love me! And I want to help you!" 

"Help me? With what exactly?" She asked, letting her hand fall to her side. "I've never felt this good before. Never in my life Castiel." Lizzy called, watching him angrily. "And it's all because I'm free. Free to do what I want when I want." 

"Lizzy this isn't you." Dean called, coming to Cas's side. 

"Isn't it? You wouldn't really know however, would you? Because you've never really known me. None of you have. All you've ever seen is the sweet, innocent side." Lizzy smiled evilly, before she stepped towards them suddenly, coming towards Castiel. "But you never knew the bad girl that was hiding inside of me." She whispered, coming up to him and stopping just in front of him. "That little bad girl, just clawing to get out? Harris new she was there, Harris wanted her to come out and play." Lizzy smiled, seeing the pain cross his face as he hand came up and rested softly on his shoulder. "Oh yes Cas, that's why Harris really wanted me. Because he knew my potential. And he wanted me to be with him." She grinned, before gripping his shoulder tightly. 

"Arh!" He cried out, flinching under her hand but not pulling away as she gripped his shoulder in her hand. "Lizzy what have you..." 

"I've done what I needed to do." She snarled, her grip on his shoulder tightening. "I've done the right thing. If I'd realized sooner I would have went with Harris of course. But praise whatever powers there are in he world that i didn't. Because he would have been just as much of a disappointment as you." She grinned, looking into Castiel's wide eyes. "Now i have someone much better to attend to my needs. Someone who knows the true meaning of family." 

"What are you saying?" Sam called. "What about Cas? What about Micah! We're you're family!" 

"Oh you are, are you?" She smirked, her grip getting tighter and tighter on Castiel's shoulder. "And what would you know about family Sammy?" She snarled angrily. 

"Mom..." Micah called, finally coming towards her. "Mom, please...please don't do this. We need you." 

"Do you know?" She snapped, before her grip on Castiel became so tight that a loud snapping sound cracked out into the room. 

"ARH!" Castiel screamed out as his shoulder broke, before falling to his knees. 

"Cas!" Dean called, stepping forward. 

"Don't move!" Lizzy screamed, holding her free hand up. "Now listen and listen good." She warned as another ball of black smoke started to appear in her hand. "I'm going to let you go, simply because I feel that my future husband might have need for you in the future. Especially you little man." Micah looked up at her, his eyes wide. "Oh yes, it does pain me to think that he'll harm you but...in the end it wont matter. I'll have another child to fill the void you'll have left. And maybe...just maybe he'll actually make me proud." 

"Lizzy!" Sam snarled, as Micah backed away, his eyes wide. 

"Now. I'm going to let angel wings here go. And when I do, I expect you come and collect his sorry ass. Got it?" She called. 

"Lizzy you can't be..." 

"GOT IT?" She screamed, her eyes pulsing black for a moment. 

"Yeah." Dean answered, feeling anger boil up inside of him as he watched her. "Got it." 

"Wonderful." Lizzy smiled, before giving Castiel's shoulder one last squeeze, before releasing him. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you again really soon. But just in case, make sure you keep your skins safe. My fallen angel prince will have need of them I'm sure." 

Backing away slowly, Lizzy watched them smiling, before she stopped when she came to Anna's side. "Well, until we meet again." She grinned, before her eyes pulsed black and she vanished, leaving behind only a smoldering burnt mark on the floor where her feet had been and a small amount of billowing black smoke. 

"Bye." Anna called, bringing her hand up and waving, before she too disappeared. 

"Dad!" Micah called out, as they all rushed forward to Castiel who had fallen to the floor. "Dad? Dad! Are you okay?" 

"Yes...yes I'm fine. It's already started to heal." 

"Cas...what the fuck just happened?" Dean cried out, helping the angel to his feet. 

"I...I'm not sure I can...I don't..." 

"Elizabeth has turned." Michael said, looking to the place where she had stood. 

"But...but there's still some goodness left in her isn't there?" Sam asked. 

"No." Michael answered coldly. "There is not. She had turned fully. Turned to the side of evil." Turning around slowly, Michael face them all, his face full of emotion. The emotion of sadness. "She has fallen."


	18. Chapter 18

"Cas..." Dean whispered, watching as the angel poured a massive drink of rum into the tall glass. "Cas that's not the way to deal with this." 

"Well it's a start." The angel snapped back angrily, as he slammed the bottle down before picking up the glass and drinking nearly half of it. 

They'd returned to Bobby's after their encounter with Lizzy, each of them broken hearted and, in general, just broken at the sight of what she's suddenly become. But most affected, for obvious reason had been Cas. Who had decided to take to drinking to cope with the utter heart break they all knew he was feeling. 

"Cas you gotta stay strong." 

"Why?" He growled. 

"For Micah." Dean whispered, looking away from Castiel to the kitchen where Sam and Elijah were sitting with a very pale, very teary eyes Micah, trying to calm him down, to talk to him, anything to make the teenage feel somewhat better after the harsh words his mother had said to him and about him. But from what Dean saw, it didn't seem to be working. And Cas didn't seem to be listening either. 

"Cas listen to me. I know this is hard but..." 

"You have no idea what this is like." The angel snapped, before downing the rest of the rum in his glass. He quickly slammed it back down onto the table and reached for the bottle. 

"Cas..." Dean whispered, reaching out and grabbing his hand as he moved to pull the bottle towards him. "This isn't the way to get her back." 

Cas turned and looked at Dean, their hands both on the bottle, his eyes filled with both rage and tears. "There's no way to get her back." He snapped, before ripping the bottle out of Dean's hand and opening it, before pouring himself another hefty glass, and downing half of it in one swig. 

"Don't say that Cas. I know you don't believe that." Dean's voice was soft as he spoke, trying not to draw attention to their conversation. But it was clear to Dean that Castiel didn't give a damn about who knew how he felt. Including his son. 

"Dean. I don't think you fully understand." Cas snapped, before once again finishing his glass. "She's not coming back. There is no way to get her back. She's fallen. Do you understand what that means?" He cried out angrily, before pushing off the couch, grabbing the bottle and taking off to the basement, slamming the door behind him. 

"Whoa, whoa wait. What are you talking about." 

"I just gotta get outta here..." 

Turning to the dinning room, Dean watched as Micah untangled himself from his chair and rose up, before heading towards the door, Sam and Elijah fallowing close behind. 

"Micah?" Dean called, as the teen breezed past him, before rising up and fallowing. "What's going on?" 

"I gotta get outta here. I gotta go drive somewhere. Clear my head." 

"Whao, hold on there." Dean called, reaching forward and grasping Micah's shoulder, spinning him around to face him. "You can't go out there alone. Not right now." 

Tears appeared to be pooling in the teenagers eyes as he looked up at him. "Dean I need to get outta here." 

"Okay, where are we going?" 

"Alone." 

"No." Sam said sternly. 

"Micah it would be wise to stay here, where you are most assuredly safe." Elijah noted. 

"Look...what if I went and met someone? A friend?" 

"What friend?" 

"I met her a while back. Her name's Alice. If she's around I'll see if I can meet up with her." Dean and Sam didn't look convinced. "Look I just need to be on my own. Be a teenager. Try and not think about...mom." 

"Where did you meet this...Alice?" Elijah asked, looking worried. 

"When we stopped at that bar to eat one night. Her car wouldn't start. She asked if I could help. Why?" 

"I don't think it's such a..." 

"Oh come on!" Micah growled angrily, looking up at Dean. "She's not some crazy demon. I would have felt it! She's just a normal teenager! Now will you please, PLEASE, let me get out of here!" 

Dean, Sam and Elijah all shared a look, before turning back to the teen. "Fine..." Dean sighed as Micah whipped his phone out and dialed her number, before walking out of the house. 

"Stay close!" Dean called. 

"Yeah! Hello?" Micah called into the phone. "Alice? Hey it's Micah. We met a while back? You're car broke down and...yeah that's me. Fine, fine. And you?...Good. So I was just wondering where you might be?...Oh? Well I'm just taking a lay over at a family friends house. Was gunna see if you were close by..." 

"Seems to be going well..." Sam noted as the trio watched Micah pace back and forth in front of the door. 

"Yeah. That'd be great!...Okay well call me when you get in. Bye." 

"Well?" 

"She's not here. But she said she's make a stop over tomorrow night if she can. And she'll call me when she gets in." 

"All right fine. In the meantime maybe you should...get some sleep?"  
Micah looked up at Dean, an angry expression over his features. "The last thing i want to do it sleep." 

"Then perhaps..." Elijah suggested as they all turned and looked to him. "this is the perfect time to introduce Micah to getting drunk?" 

"What would that do?" Dean barked. 

"no...no he's right." Sam said, pointing to Elijah. "I think a drink would be a good thing right now." 

"What?" Dean practically shouted. "Have you lot your freaking mind?" 

"No." Sam said sternly, before marching back into the kitchen and ripping open the top cupboard, pulling out a bottle of rum and four small glasses. "Come 'ere Micah." 

"Are you serious?" Dean snapped, watching as the teen walked over to Sam as he poured four shots on the table. 

"Yeah. It'll help take the edge off." Sam smiled softly at Dean, before handing one of the glasses over to Micah, and then another to Elijah. "You in?" He asked, looking to Dean. 

"Yeah..." He growled, reaching over and grabbing his own shot off the table. 

"Here's to...what?" Elijah asked, looking around at them all. 

"Kicking Satan's ass." Dean's voice came out in a snarl, his thought totally wrapped up in Lizzy. 

"And getting mom back." Micah added. 

"Here, here." Sam called, before the four of them downed their shots. 

Grimacing, Dean pulled the drink away from him and looking at the small amount of remaining liquid in the glass. "Sam, what the hell was..." 

"Whoa..." Micah called suddenly, shacking his head as he swayed on his feet. "That sure hit me..." 

"Are you all right?" Elijah asked, stepping towards him and placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"Yeah, yeah i just..." Pausing, Micah's face seemed to pale. "I think I'm gunna go crash." He mumbled, before stumbling away to the sitars and heading upwards. 

"What the fuck did you put in this shit!" Dean snapped, reaching up and grabbing hold of the bottle fast, looking to Sam angrily. 

Sam shrugged, grinning as he reached for the bottle and pulled it out of Dean's hands. "Nothing." 

"Well what is it!" Dean yelled. 

"moonshine." Elijah smirked happily as Sam poured another round. 

"Moon..." Pausing, Dean's eyes went wide. "You drugged out nephew?" 

"Technically...No." Sam smiled. Dean's expression didn't change. "What do you want Dean? The kids upset. HE wouldn't have been able to sleep, Elijah's angel powers wouldn't have worked on him...what other choice did we have?" 

"Talk to him? Try and calm him down? Not get him hammered off one fucking shot!" 

"Technically..." Sam added once again. "It was three." 

"What?" Dean yelled. "How? When?" 

"We added a shot to the hot chocolate that he drank when we first arrived this morning, and then another one to the beer he drank only moments ago." Elijah explained. 

"Jesus Christ..." Dean moaned, turning away and slapping his hand to his face. "This is NOT The way to go about..." 

"He's sleeping isn't he? He's not pacing around, worried sick about Lizzy is he?" Sam pointed out angrily. 

"Yeah but..." 

"Just leave it alone Dean." Sam's voice softened as he picked up a shot and held it out to Dean as he turned back around to face them. "It's for his own good. And ours as well." 

"Yeah...I'm sure." Dean snarled, before downing his shot and passing the glass back to Sam for another one.

V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

_"Dean..."  
_

_The misty air swirled around him as he stood in the middle of the dark room. A room he knew...but couldn't place in his mind. A place he seemed to feel safe. And yet at the same time, something about it was wrong. Like it was tainted...  
_

_"Dean..."  
_

_Spinning around, Dean pulled his hand up, realizing suddenly that there was a gun in it. "Who's there?" He called angrily, pointing into the darkness that surrounded him.  
"_

_Over here Dean..." The voice taunted him, now coming from behind.  
_

_He spun around against fast, only to find nothing there but the darkness to greet him. "Enough games!" He called out. "Who are you?"  
_

_"You know who i am..." The voice swirled all around him before an evilly laugh appeared.  
_

_"Who are you?" Dean screamed out, spinning around as the laughter continued, taunting him and calling out to, his voice being repeated over and over and over again. "WHERE ARE YOU?" _

**"Here!" **

Dean sat up fast, his hand clutching his chest as he inhaled deeply, the voice still calling out in his mind as if it had been right beside him. 

"What the hell?" He called out, trying to regain his composure, his brow sweaty, his head pounding from the hangover that was creeping up after too many shots of moonshine with Sam and Elijah. "What the hell..." He repeated again, trying to shake it off. 

"DAD!" 

Jumping to his feet, Dean looked around, unsure if he was hearing things, or if this was reality. "Micah?" He called out softly. 

"DAD!" Micah's voice screamed once again from above his head. 

And this time Dean knew that this was real. And something was horribly wrong. 

"Micah!" Dean cried out, as he raced towards the stairs, just as the front door to the house opened and Sam and Elijah came barreling into him, colliding into a heap on the floor as they all tried to rush up the stairs. 

"Micah!" Sam cried out as they all struggled to get back onto their feet. 

"DAD!" Micah's cried out again, his voice in utter agony as Dean scrambled ahead of Sam and Elijah, rushing up stairs. 

"Micah!" He cried out, as he pushed his way into the bedroom the teen was staying in. 

"STAY THERE!" 

Dean stopped dead in the door way, Sam and Elijah coming up behind him and stopping as well as the three of them peered into the room. 

"Anna..." Dean growled, looking into the room at the red haired angel who had her hand tightly locked around Micah's throat, her eyes a blaze as she watched them. 

"Let him go Anna..." Elijah called softly, stepping forward slightly. 

"DON'T!" She screamed, tightening her hold on the teenagers throat. "Take another step and I will kill him." 

"What do you want?" Dean growled. 

"Where is Castiel?" She asked angrily, holding onto Micah's throat tighter and tighter. "I need to speak to Castiel! Where is he?" 

"Here." 

Releasing Micah's throat, Anna spun around to come face to face with Castiel. "Castiel..." She called out shocked, her eyes wide. 

"Yeah." He snarled, before reaching up with lightening speed and grabbing her throat tightly, before spinning her around and slamming her into the wall behind him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He screamed, pushing her into the wall, plaster, wood and potentially bones breaking as he did so. 

"Lizzy...Lizzy..." She moaned, reaching up and clawing at Castiel's hand. "Please!" 

"You would dare," Castiel snarled, pushing against her harder. "To come into this house and harm my son?" 

"Please! Lizzy...Lizzy!" 

"SHUT UP!" Castiel's creamed, pulling her away from the wall, before slamming her back into it as Dean and Sam rushed over to Micah who was slowly crawling off of the bed, his face white as a sheet. 

"You okay?" Sam asked, pulling the teen toward shim and wrapping an arm around him, looking to his neck. 

"I...I was dreaming and someone was calling me and...and I was in this room and...and then she was there!" Micah called out, his voice hoarse as he spoke. 

"You were...dreaming?" Dean called, glancing down at Micah, before looking back up to Castiel. "Cas maybe we should..." 

"No." He snarled, still holding onto Anna tightly. "Tell me why you are here, trying to harm my son before I kill you." Slowly, slipping down out of the sleeve of his shirt was a long silver sword. One that they all knew, was the only thing that could kill angels.  
Anna's eyes went wide at the sight of the weapon. "I need your help." 

"Excuse me?" Castiel snapped. 

"Lizzy...Lizzy's not right! She's not right at all!" 

"What are you talking about?" Elijah called, stepping past the Winchester brothers towards Anna. "She's been turned. She's fallen." 

"No! No! It wasn't real! It was planned!" She choked, trying to breath as her face started to turn blue, her eyes bulging out. "It was a trick! And it went wrong! Please!" 

"Lizzy would never trick us." Castiel called, pushing harder and harder on her. "Lizzy would never hurt us like that. Lizzy would never hurt me like that!" He screamed, his rage and angry exploding, everything directed at Anna. "LIZZY WOULD NEVER..." 

"She did!" Anna screamed out as best as she could. "Please Castiel!" She pleaded. "Please! It's all gone wrong! Please!" 

"Cas..." Dean called, stepping forward. "Cas?" No response came from the angel. "CAS!" Dean screamed. 

Cas flinched slightly, before slowly, his grip on Anna loosened, till finally he pulled away quickly and going to Micah, sending Sam to the side with a gust of wind. "Are you all right?" He asked, reaching up and touching Micah's neck, looking over it for any sign that something was wrong.. 

"Yeah..." He mumbled, eyes locked onto Anna. "Tell us what you know." He demanded angrily. 

All eyes fell onto the red haired angel who was choking on the air that she was trying to breath. Slowly, after a few moment's she started to regain herself, standing up and letting her hands fall as she took in long, deep breaths. 

"It...it started when we first realized that Ruby had returned. When we realized what Ruby intended to do to Lizzy...and why. It was her idea originally...only I perfected it." 

"What idea?" Sam snapped. 

"To turn. To go evil. To let it infect her. To use it to help us, and in the end win the war." 

"How?" 

"It was all a ploy. All a game in a way. Pretend to turn, pretend to enjoy the evil. Pretend to be evil. We intended to push you all away, and let Lucifer come forward to take her, like it was foretold. Only, she wouldn't really be evil. She would be herself, with this ability to use dark magic. And she would be our inside link to get to Lucifer." 

"From the inside?" Elijah asked. 

"Yes. That was the plan." Anna nodded. "But...but it's not right. She's not right." 

"We know that." Cas snapped. 

"No...no you don't understand...the power...the evil...it's gotten to her! She's actually turned! She's actually fallen!" Fear crossed Anna's face as she watched them all, her features deathly pale. "She...she tried to kill me tonight. She tried to kill me." 

"What else is new?" Sam snapped. 

"No...no it's more then that. She said...she said that he told her to dispose of me." 

"He?" Cas called, shifting his position slightly as he watched her. "He who?" 

"Lucifer!" Anna cried out painfully. "It started yesterday! After the bar! We went back to the hotel we were staying in but she was...acting weird. She wanted to go out and...do these horrible things! I thought she was joking but then...but then..." Anna paused for a moment, taking in a strangled breath. "She tried to rip my grace out." 

"What?" Elijah gasped as Castiel stepped towards her fast. 

"How?" Cas demanded. 

"I...I don't really know..." Slowly, Anna reached up and started to unbutton her shirt, before pulling the collar of her shirt back, sliding the material off her shoulder and down her arm. "She almost did it..." She whispered as she slowly turned around to show her back. 

"Jesus!" Dean cried out, as Micah gasped at the sight that they beheld. 

Burned onto Anna's skin, or rather into her skin was a hand print, searing the flesh down to the bone. And all around the burnt flesh was pitch black skin, peeling off even as they stood there looking at it. 

"She came at me from no where. And she just...slammed her hand into my back. And i felt it. I felt the pure evil slamming into me, digging into everything that I am. Pulling at it." 

"How did you escape?" Micah called. 

"I...attacked her." Rage passed over Castiel's face. "What did you think I would do?" She cried out to him as she turned around, pulling her shirt up. "If I hadn't, I wouldn't have made it back here to tell you the truth! You'd still think that she truly has fallen." 

"But she has." 

"No." Anna snapped. "Not yet. Not fully." 

"What do you mean?" Dean demanded. 

"There's...there's still one spec of light left in her." 

"Why?" 

"Because she hadn't done the one thing that Lucifer wants her for. The one thing that he needs her for." Pausing, Anna inhaled deeply. "He needs her to breed." 

"What?" Castiel hissed. 

"He...he needs her to bear his child. He needs to...basically knock her up." 

"Why her?" Dean demanded. 

"Because...she's part human. And he needs his child to be part human. So that it can feel emotions like humans." 

"Only not the same emotions." Elijah called. 

"Exactly..." Anna nodded. "He needs his child to feel anger and hated. Loathing and disgust. Everything that Lucifer himself feels for the human race." 

Castiel stood there for a moment, letting everything sink in, thinking over it, wondering what to do. 

"We need to go after her." He said suddenly, looking up at Anna. "We need to get her back. Now. Before she goes..." 

"She's already with him." Anna called out painfully. 

All eyes fell onto her, fear and anger, pain and sadness crossing every ones faces. "Wha...what?" Cas called, trying not hold back the emotions he was feeling. 

"After...after i attacked her...She took off. And in a hurry. And there's only one place i can think of where she'd go after what i did to her..." 

"What did you do to her?" Elijah called. 

Anna looked worried suddenly, her hair falling into her face as she looked to the floor. "I used almost all my strength to get her off of me. I sent her flying back...there was white light everywhere and...and she was screaming out in pain and...I don't know exactly the extent of what happened but...but she was in pain." 

"Damnit!" Castiel screamed out, spinning around fast and kicking at the bed, breaking one of the legs. 

"What do we do?" Dean asked, watching the angel as he paced the room. "Cas? What do we do?" 

"Micah." Cas called sternly, his face a mask of utter anger and rage. 

"Ye...yeah?" 

"Call Micheal." He ordered. 

"Right." Micah nodded, before he closed his eyes tight. 

"Castiel." Micheal's voice called out as he appeared in the room just beside the angel. "Why have you not disposed of this..." Turning, Micheal looked to Anna, anger crossing his face. "Thing?" 

"She tells us that Lizzy's falling was a staged plan. To trap Lucifer." Castiel explained as Micheal stepped towards Anna. "That it was a plan and apparently it's gone wrong. Because Lizzy truly is on the verge of falling." 

"An interesting idea..." Micheal whispered, turning and looking to Anna. "But how can we be sure that she is..." 

"I wouldn't dare risk coming her to be killed by you if i wasn't telling the truth." Anna snapped. "It's real and it's happened. It's happening! Right now! And the longer you idiots wait to decide if I'm telling the truth or not, the longer she is in his hands and he's filling her up with everything and anything to make her his forever!" Anna yelled out. 

Castiel looked away from Anna to Micheal, then to Dean and Sam, Elijah, and then finally his eyes rested on his son.  
"We have to trust what she's saying..." Micah whispered, looking from his father to Anna angrily, then back to his father. "It's the only shot we have at getting mom back and getting Lucifer back into the cage." 

"I agree with Micah." Elijah noted. "It's the only safe way to get her back. You know this." 

"Wait what?" Dean called, turning fast and looking to Elijah. "What do you mean the 'only safe way'?" 

"It...doesn't matter." Cas whispered. 

"Yes it does." Dean snapped, stepping up to him fast. "What does he mean?" He demanded, as Sam came up behind him, both of them looking to Castiel angrily. 

"It's...it's not something I can simply tell you. It's a divine plan." 

"Screw the higher ups. Tell me what the fuck is happening!" Dean yelled. 

"They intend to destroy Elizabeth." Micheal called sternly. "Destroy her before she can be infected with Lucifer's vessel's seed. Before she becomes pregnant with what will be the end of the world." 

A moment of utter silence passed over them all as Dean and Sam let the information sink in. "What...how..." Stopping, Dean reached up and ran his hand through his short hair, turning away slightly and walking past Sam, who looked utterly horrified. "How long have you known?" 

"Since we went to the house." Cas whispered. "Since she admitted to it..." 

"It's not like we wanted to know it..." Micah added, causing Dean to wheel around and look at him. 

"You knew?" He cried out. 

"We all did." Elijah whispered. "Heaven instructed us to stay away if it ever came down to it." 

"Even I knew..." Anna whispered. "Even Lizzy knows..." 

"What?" Dean yelled out. 

"And she's still doing...this?" Sam asked softly. 

"It's out of her control. Whatever it is that has taken over her is so powerful that...nothing will stop her until she does what she needs to do." Anna explained. 

"And that is to bear a child for the devil..." Micheal snarled angrily at the thought. 

Everyone shared glances with one another, each knowing what the other was thinking. 

"I think we all know what's going to have to happen..." Sam whispered, his eyes trailing over them all, before falling to the floor. "We all know and...we have to agree that no matter what happens..." He paused, swallowing hard. "No matter what happens we wont lost sight on what needs to be done." 

"Agreed." Dean whispered, while Anna and Elijah nodded. "Cas?" Dean called, glancing at the one problem in the plan that was suddenly coming together. 

"Yes..." He whispered. 

"You...you gunna be able to do this? You gunna be able to make this happen?" 

"Do I have a choice?" He snapped, looking up at him, eyes silver. 

"No." Micheal said sternly. "If this works...If we can get her away from him and find that one small speck of light still in her...then we can save her." The angel looked over to Castiel with a soft expression. "Well?" He muttered. 

"I'm willing to die to get her back." Cas said harshly, causing Micah to flinch, before he marched towards the bedroom door and walked out, everyone fallowing him. 

"But...but that would mean that she would die to." Sam pointed out. 

Stopping, Cas turned back around and looked at them. "But she'd be with me again. It would be worth it..." A sad expression passed over his face before he took off outside, leaving them all standing there with worries expression on their faces.


	19. Chapter 19

"I don't like this idea..." Micah whispered, looking out the passenger side window from the back seat to the house they'd parked in front of. "I don't like this idea at all." He repeated, shaking his head slightly. 

"Well it's the only one we've got." Dean noted, reaching over and patting the teenager on the shoulder. "And it's gunna work." 

"How do you know?" Micah snapped angrily. 

"Because." Turning around fast from the front seat, Dean looked at Micah. "It's gunna." 

"How do we even know she's in there?" Micah demanded. "I can't feel her, dad can't feel here..." Pausing, Micah looked back out to the large two story house with blackened out windows and blasting music playing. "She might as well be gone." 

Dean spun around fast, his eyes a blaze with anger. "Don't you ever say that again. Ever!" He growled angrily. "Your mother is not and never will be gone. You got it?" 

"Dean..." Sam whispered. 

"Got it?" He repeated more forcefully. 

"Yeah..." Micah whispered. 

"Good." Dean snapped, just as the sound of flapping wings blew into the car with the soft wind that suddenly appeared, along with the remaining angel's in their group. Minus one red head who thought it would be best if she stayed behind. Everyone had to agree with her. 

"Anything?" Castiel asked as he rushed towards the car, bending down slightly, looking through the open windows to the house. 

"No." Dean answered, eyes on the house. "Nothing..." 

"Dad..." Micah called from the back of the car. 

"Yeah?" Castiel answered sternly, not looking to him, still peering up at the house. 

"How...how do you know she's in there?" His son asked, And Castiel turned to see his son suddenly looking like a little boy once again, fear in his eyes. 

Castiel blinked, before sighing. "We...we asked for help from an...old acquaintance." 

"Who?" Dean, Sam and Micah asked. 

Pausing for a moment, Castiel looked to Michael, who nodded, as if he were giving him permission to speak. "Do you remember when Lizzy...called up that cross roads demon?" 

"What?" Micah called, looking horrified. 

"Yes..." Dean groaned. 

"How could we forget?" Sam asked. 

"Well...he had a name." 

"Which isn't important." Elijah noted, stepping forward. 

"Yes..." Castiel nodded. "This...demon however, knew the whereabouts of another certain demon who we all know..." Castiel's tone was harsh as he spoke, his eyes flashing in the dim light of the night, showing his anger. 

Dean groaned angrily. "Harris..." He snapped. 

"Who?" Micah called. 

"Where is he?" Sam demanded. 

"That is not important." Michael snapped. "What is important is that we know she's in here." 

"How?" Dean demanded. 

"That is not..." 

"How did Harris know she was in there?" Dean demanded, looking to Cas. 

"She..." Cas started, before looking to the ground fast. "She called him...she called him up again." 

"What?" Sam gasped. 

"Why?" 

"He said...he said she wanted to know how to get more powerful. How he would have made her more powerful..." Castiel stopped there and looked to the back seat at his son, who looked mortified. "Micah I'm sorry but there are things about your mother and mine's past that...that we felt we shouldn't share with you and Harris...Harris was one that your mother was adamant about." 

"Why?" Micah demanded. 

"Because he is the reason your mother was pulled into all of this. He is the reason that she had to flee, and hide. He is the reason that all of this has happened." 

"How?" Micah whispered. 

"In his jealousy and madness towards your father, he descended into hell and spread the tale of a fabled half human half angel." Elijah explained. "Harris spread this story till it reached the one being in all of hell who truly wished for a half human half angel." 

"Lucifer..." Micah whispered. 

"Yes..." Castiel whispered. "Lucifer heard tell of your mother and myself and he knew that she would bear the last seal. And he knew that he needed her." Pausing, Castiel looked up to the sky. "If Harris had never found your mother...none of this would have befallen her..." 

"But that is not what matters now." Michael spoke angrily, reaching over and taking hold of Castiel's shoulder. 

The angel flinched slightly, something that he never did, before looking to Michael. "Yes...Yes what matters now is that your mother is in that house and we...we must get to her." 

"I'm all over that." Sam called before he and Dean stepped out of the car, Micah fallowing. "What's the plan?" 

"We do not know what protections she has placed on the house." Elijah whispered. "There for we shall need..." 

"Got it." Dean said fast as he and Sam went to the back of the car, opening the trunk and both grabbing a gun and checking them, before cocking them. 

"But..." Cas called, stepping forward. 

"No." Michael snapped, reaching forward and grabbing Castiel, stopping him as the brothers headed towards the house. "It will be fine." The angel assured him. Castiel simply watched on, ignoring him. 

"You ready for this?" Dean asked softly, his gun slightly up and poised for whatever would happen. 

"No..." Sam whispered as they closed the gap between where their car was parked and the porch of the house. "You?" 

"No..." Dean growled, before jumping up onto the porch fast and walking towards the door, Sam behind him. "On three?" "Yep." Sam nodded as Dean reached forward for the handle to the door as Sam raised his gun. 

"One..." 

"Two..." Slowly, Dean started to turn the door knob. 

"Three!" He cried out, before pushing the door open. Quickly, Sam rushed in and started searching the rooms with his gun held up, Dean behind him as the music blared all around them. 

"Anything?" Dean called over the loud booming beat. 

"No." Sam called out. 

Quit suddenly, there was a loud bang above them, fallowed by flapping wings erupting all around them. 

"She did not put up sigils." Castiel said as he stepped forward, the music still blasting making it hard to hear. 

"She knew we were coming?" Elijah suggested as he looked around. 

"No..." Castiel whispered as he slowly stepped towards the stairs at the far end of the front room. "She did not know..." Another loud bang erupted above them fallowed by an ear shattering scream. "Lizzy!" Castiel screamed out before suddenly charging up the stairs fast. 

"Go!" Sam called, as he and Dean fallowed, watching as Castiel vanished before reaching the top of the stairs. 

As they reached the top, a scream suddenly erupted from a room to their left. Spinning round fast, they rushed towards the door which was open. 

"Lizzy!" Castiel screamed out suddenly, before a large white blast erupted. 

Stopping, Dean and Sam watched as suddenly Lizzy was flung across the room, slamming into the wall behind her, hitting it hard before sliding down and coming to a stop. 

"Lizzy!" Dean screamed, as he and Sam ran towards the room. "Lizzy what..." 

"Don't touch her!" Elijah called out, suddenly stepping forward in front of the brothers and stopping them. 

"What happened?" Dean called out the loud music that was playing from the room. 

"Please...please..." Lizzy called out softly as she slowly rose up, her head down as she looked to the floor. She was covered in dust and dirt and had scratches all over her body, along with many bruises. "Please stop...please...I don't...I don't want...please..." 

"Lizzy?" Castiel called, stepping towards her slowly, Micah behind him, being held back by Michael. "Lizzy, love can you hear..." 

"Lizzy isn't here right now..." Lizzy called out suddenly, her voice filled with evil. "She's temporarily unable to answer." A laugh rose from Lizzy as she slowly lifted her head. "Sorry Castiel." She called. 

"Mom!" Micah cried out as she snapped her head all the way up. 

"Jesus..." Dean gasped. 

"Hello boys." Lizzy called, sneering evilly at them, her eyes gleaming black in the harsh light of the room. "How's it going?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, her grin widening. 

"Lizzy..." Castiel called over the stereo. "We only want to help you. We only want to help you get past whatever it is that has taken over you and..." 

"Taken over? I welcomed it!" She cried out before chuckling. 

"Elizabeth..." Castiel said more sternly. "I will not allow you to become this..." 

"Arh!" Lizzy screamed suddenly, before hunching over in pain, grabbing at her stomach. "No...no I wont...I wont..." Slowly, Lizzy lifted her head up again. Only this time her eyes were shimmering their normal bright blue. "Cas..." Lizzy called out suddenly, her voice soft as she looked at him, joy spreading over her face at the sight of him. "Cas...Castiel my darling...please...please you have to...stop it...you have to...Shut up bitch!" Suddenly, Lizzy was flung across the room once again, slamming into the wall. 

"Lizzy!" Castiel screamed out, rushing towards her. 

"No!" Lizzy screamed at him, flinging her arm up at him, stopping him dead as she held her free hand across her stomach, before spitting up blood. "Don't...don't come closer. She'll...she'll hurt you...she'll hurt you and...Oh I'll do more then hurt him." The evil voice cried out as suddenly Lizzy sprang up straight as if nothing had happened. "I'll fuck him till he can't see straight!" The evil laugh escaped her again. 

"Lizzy...what's happening to you?" Cas asked, shocked at what she was saying. 

"Oh, your little bitch is still in there, clawing to get out. But I'll beat her down soon enough. She can't last very much longer. I've been hitting her all...You stay the hell away from my family!" The softer voice, Lizzy's voice, cried out before suddenly Lizzy's body sprang upwards then crashed down to the floor. 

Everyone jumped towards her then, Castiel coming to her side as she lay on the floor, moaning and spitting up more blood. 

"Lizzy? Lizzy is that you? Can you hear me?" 

"Ca...Cas?" Lizzy's soft voice answered as she looked up. "Cas please...I never meant to...I didn't know!" 

"Shh." Castiel whispered, reaching over and touching her bruised face, the purple and black fading right away as he slowly ran his hand down to her neck. "I know. I know." 

"You have to...you have to stop her. You have to stop this thing that inside of me! She'll go to him! She'll go to him and she'll...she'll let him take her! Let him take me!" 

"I know. I wont let it happen Lizzy. I will never let you go." Castiel whispered softly as she slowly pulled herself up and closer to him. 

"Never." Lizzy nodded, a very small smile appearing over her lips as the pair got closer and closer together. 

"Never." Cas repeated, before he leaned down and pressed his lips to her softly, before pulling away slightly. "I love you." 

Lizzy smiled at him, reaching up and touching his cheek softly, a single tear escaping her eye. "And I love...ARH!" She screamed out suddenly, shrinking away from him and pulling her legs up to her chest, before rolling onto her back. 

"Lizzy? Lizzy!" Cas cried out, slowly backing away. 

"He's...He's coming...He's...He's..." 

"Here." Michael called, as he stepped forward, pushing Micah back. "Dean, Sam." He called gathering the brothers attention. "Protect Micah." 

"But Lizzy..." Sam started. 

"NOW!" Michael yelled loudly, sending both Dean and Sam over to where Micah was, pushing him behind them and against the wall. "Elijah." Michael whispered, looking to the smaller angel. 

"Yes." Elijah nodded, before stepping towards Castiel who was still beside Lizzy, holding her hand as she screamed in pain. "Castiel," He called, reaching down and placing his hand on his shoulder. "We must..." 

"I will not leave her." Castiel growled. 

"Cas...Cas please...please don't...don't let him..." Lizzy pleaded, tears streaming down her face as she squirmed and moaned in pain. "Don't let him..." 

"I wont let him anywhere near you my love." 

"No!" Lizzy screamed. "Don't let him near you!" She cried out, pulling her hand away. "Please...please leave! Please! Before he..." 

"Elijah now!" Michael screamed, before suddenly a loud blast erupted below their feet. 

"Castiel we must go." Elijah ordered, grabbing hold of him and pulling him to his feet, dragging him away from Lizzy. 

"No...no please...Lizzy you need to stay strong! You need to fight this! Please!" 

"I...I can't!" Lizzy screamed, scratching at her skin. "It's burning...Cas please it's...ARH!" A vicious and pain filled scream erupted from Lizzy. 

"Dear God..." Dean called out, watching in horror as she was suddenly jerked about on the floor, as if she were possessed, her eyes rolling up into her head, a low and horrid gasp rising from her lips. 

"Mom..." Micah called softly, tears in his eyes. 

"Elijah!" Michael snapped, turning and looking to the small angel as he neared the door, the sound of heavy footsteps booming up the stairs. "Now!" 

With a swift pull, Elijah twisted Castiel around and pushing him into Dean and Sam. "Stay." He ordered, before vanishing and reappearing right beside Michael. 

"Gun?" Dean asked, holding one out to Cas. 

"No..." He snarled, his fist clenched as he watched Lizzy on the floor, now motionless. 

"Plan?" Sam called. 

"Kill the bastard." Castiel snapped angrily, looking to the door as Michael and Elijah stood ready and waiting, the foot steps getting closer and closer. 

"He comes..." Lizzy called out softly. Far to softly. And yet...they had heard her. 

"The music..." Micah called, looking over to the large boom box on the floor, which was now turned off. "How the hell did that..."  
A loud intake of breath erupted from Lizzy and suddenly she shot to her feet, her eyes closed, limbs hanging as if she were a rag doll. 

"Lizzy!" Cas called out. 

"Castiel..." Lizzy whispered softly, her head slowly rising up. "Castiel..." 

"Lizzy..." Cas called as another loud foot step smashed down, closer to the door. "Lizzy?" He called again. 

"Castiel." Lizzy called, only this time it was different. It was more playful, more happy...more evil. "Castiel...She is." Lizzy called, before snapping her eyes open. "Gone." She laughed, her eyes blacker then the night sky, the veins in her temples pulsing black. 

"NO!" Castiel screamed, before charging forward. 

"Castiel no!" Elijah screamed, spinning around. 

"NO!" Michael screamed as he too spun around. "STOP!" He cried out, rushing towards Castiel as he neared Lizzy. 

"Oops." Lizzy laughed, and suddenly Castiel was pushed away from her and up into the air, slamming into the ceiling, before coming back down onto the floor hard, dust rising up all around his motionless body. 

"Dad!" Micah cried out, pushing past Dean and Sam and running to his father. 

"What did you do!" Sam screamed, looking up at Lizzy as he rushed over to Micah, Dean still at the ready with his gun up, pointed at Lizzy. 

"Me?" She called, playing dumb. "Silly Sammy! That wasn't me!" 

"What are you talking about?" Dean snapped. 

A giggle rose from Lizzy. "He doesn't want people touching what is his. And I am his after all." 

"What? Who?" Dean demanded. 

"Lucifer..." Michael called softly, as he slowly spun back around to the door. "King of Hell..." 

A large grin spread over Lizzy's face as she turned towards the door. "My king." She called out softly, bowing her head slowly, before rising up. 

"It would seem..." A sickly voice called out, another foot step ringing out. "That I'm late for the party." 

Stepping into the light, was David. Or what used to be David. Only now, instead of the boyish teen that had tried to kill Micah, there stood before them a young man. Dressed in a black suit, his hair cut and pushed out of his face, and large shinning shoes, Lucifer stepped into the room. 

"Brothers." He called softly, looking to the angel's in the room. "It would appear we are having a family reunion!" 

"Hardly." Elijah spat. 

"Now, now Elijah." Lucifer called, wagging his finger at him. "You should not be rude to your elders. It might result in...punishment?" 

Sweeping up into the air suddenly, Elijah was slammed up through the ceiling, before coming back down and slamming into the floor, falling through and down to the lower level of the house. 

"Oh wonderful!" Lizzy called, clapping and laughing, while bouncing up and down. 

"You bastard!" Sam snapped, reaching forward and grabbing Micah, pulling him to his feet and behind him. 

"Ah, Sam Winchester." Lucifer called, turning his sights onto Sam. "Always were the troubled one weren't you?" 

"Fuck you." Sam spat, pulling his gun up. 

"Hmm...I do believe I've had enough of you." Lucifer called, pulling his hand up as an evil grin spread over his face. 

"Sammy!" Dean cried out, turning to grab his brother. 

"Wait!" 

Everything stopped and all eyes fell onto Lizzy, who had cried out for the halt, stepping forward. 

"Yes Elizabeth?" Lucifer called, looking highly enraged at her interruption. 

"My king, if you would allow, it would please me to keep Samuel as a pet." She announced, her eyes moving from Lucifer to Sam, a sickly smile spreading over her beautiful features. 

"Why?" Lucifer demanded. 

"He is a very strong man and would make a fine demon one day." Lizzy explained seriously. "And..." She pouted her lip suddenly. "I wanna play with him." She giggled, and evil twinkle coming to her eye. 

A small chuckle escaped Lucifer. "Very well my bride. Then he shall be yours." Turning back fast, Lucifer held up his hand and clenched it, before pulling it back towards him. 

"Sam!" Dean screamed out as Sam was suddenly wretched forward and flew towards Lizzy, before crashing to a stop at her feet. 

"Oh my little puppy." Lizzy called, bending down to touch him. "Are you alright?" 

"Get away from me." Sam snapped, pushing at her hand and backing up. 

A gasp escaped Lizzy. "Now, now little puppy. That is no way to treat your mistress! You shall need to be punished." Pulling her hand up, Lizzy slowly opened it to reveal a small ball of black swirling smoke. "Let this be a lesson to you." She called in a sickly sweet and evil voice before pushing the ball down into the Sam. 

"SAMMY!" Dean screamed out as Sam cried out in pain, falling back hard onto the floor, jerking about. 

"Oh look how he squirms!" Lizzy laughed, jumping up and down, clapping her hands. 

"Lizzy...Lizzy please..." 

"Oh? What's this?" Lucifer called, looking to the floor. "Still intact inside that vessel you so stupidly took as your own?" He called, glancing down at Castiel as he slowly rose up. 

"Lizzy...please I know you're still in there. And I want you to...No I need you to hear me. You need to fight this. You need to do whatever it takes to break free! You need to..." 

"Silence!" Lizzy screamed, looking to Castiel. "I grow tired of you. And of this place. She is no longer here Castiel. She is gone. Dead to the world. Dead to heaven and to hell. She is NOTHING." 

"You lie." Castiel snapped. 

"Usually." Lizzy smirked. "But in this case? No. Your precious little girlfriend, who you never even had the guts to marry, is long gone. Floating in oblivion, in horrible pain. Feeling horrible loneliness. And all because you came into her life nineteen years ago." Smirking, Lizzy reached up and pushed her hair back. "All of this...because of you." 

"No." Castiel growled. "NO!" 

"Enough!" Lucifer screamed out, his voice booming loudly into the room. "Your pathetic excuse for love annoys me." He explained, before suddenly he vanished from where he was, leaving a small swirl of black smoke. "I have..." He called, suddenly behind Lizzy, causing her to jump. "Items to attend to." He explained, reaching up and brushing his fingers down her neck, burning her skin as he did. 

"Arh..." Lizzy moaned in pleasure, before bitting her lip and looking back at him. "My king..." She whispered softly, pleasure burning in her eyes as she looked up at him. 

A chuckle escaped Lucifer as he looked at her. "A perfect fit don't you think?" He asked, looking back to them all. 

"She's too old for you, dick weed." Dean called. 

"As you were for her." Lucifer called back, chuckling evilly into the air. 

"Brother..." Michael called. "I will not allow you to harm Elizabeth. Nor anyone else in my company." He explained angrily. 

"Indeed. I expected that much from you brother. However I don't intend to hurt any of you." His eyes shifted and fell onto Lizzy. "Well...that is a lie. Perhaps I shall hurt one of you. If she so desires it." 

Lizzy smirked. "Yes please." She called in a giggle. 

"Lizzy no!" Castiel called. 

"Let me make this clear Lucifer." Michael boomed. "You will not tarnish this woman. Not while I have the power to stop you." 

"A challenge?" Lucifer called, looking to Michael. "I welcome it." He called before suddenly he, Lizzy and Sam vanished into the air, an evil laugh from Lizzy lingering, along with a swirling cloud of smoke. 

"Sammy? Sammy!" Dean cried out. 

"They are...gone." Michael called sternly, his eyes glued to the spot where they had been. "She is gone..." 

"But we're getting her back." 

"Anna?" Castiel moaned, shifting upwards and getting onto his knees, looking to the place where the red head was suddenly standing as Micah rushed to his side. "What are you...doing here?" He asked, getting to his feet with Micah's help. 

"I...I didn't want to tell you for fear that you might give it away should the Morning Star realize something was wrong but...I placed a trace on Sam." 

"A what?" Dean called, still reeling from the kidnapping of Sam. 

"A trace. You know, little electrical device? I stuck it to his jacket before you all left Bobby's house. I also put one on you Dean." 

"Why?" Michael demanded, stepping towards her. 

"Because, I knew she would take one of them. She cares for them to much to simply let them go." 

"And yet she let Castiel go?" Michael snapped. "Why?" 

"I don't know...I don't understand love the way that Dean and Sam, Castiel and Micah do. But I do understand that Lizzy has feelings for Dean and Sam that are strong." Pausing, Anna looked over to where Sam had been. "She and Sam share...something strong." 

"What are you talking about?" Dean snapped. 

"I am unsure..." Anna whispered. "I remember the first time that I ever met Elizabeth...it was after she attacked Harris the first time. You recall that she was holding Sam's hand?" Anna asked, looking to Dean. 

"Yes..." Dean nodded. 

"I believe that he keeps her level. Keeps her from going off the deep end." Turning, Anna looked to Michael. "You know of what i speak." 

"No...no it's not possible." 

"What?" Dean demanded. 

"It is possible. She is an angel! It is fated that she should have a charge." 

"A what?" Micah demanded, looking from Michael and Anna to his father. 

"If what you say is true...then Lizzy cannot be..." 

"Exactly." Anna smiled, interrupting Michael. 

"Would one of you please explain to me what the hell you are talking about?" Dean screamed out. 

"Elizabeth..." Castiel whispered, rising to his feet. "She is Sam's...angel." 

"What?" Dean and Micah cried out. 

"How the hell is that even possible?" Dean demanded. 

"Think of how you met." Castiel explained, turning and looking to Dean. "Sam picked the hotel did he not?" 

"Yeah but..." 

"He was drawn there. He was drawn to Lizzy." Cas said softly. "And over the years they have always shared things with one another that they don't share with anyone else." 

"So...so when that hexer put the spells on us...your saying that Sammy fell in love with Lizzy because..." 

"He already loves her. Yes." Cas nodded. "And Lizzy could not say no to marrying him because she also loves him. They are a pair. Connected together as Angel and Charge." 

"Wow..." Dean muttered, reaching up and running his hand through his hair. "I never saw that one coming." He whispered. "But i guess it makes sense...your my angel aren't you?" 

A frown fell onto Castiel's lips. "In a way I used to be. However it was always destined that I be Lizzy's angel." 

"Alright...so Sam's Lizzy's charge. What good does that do us?" 

"She took him with her. That can only mean one thing." All eyes fell onto Michael as he spoke. And then something that never happened occurred. A smile spread over Michael's lips. 

"Elizabeth has not fallen."


	20. Chapter 20

"Are you sure your okay?" Micah asked sternly, looking on as Dean slowly pulled the large pieces of wood from Elijah's back. 

"Yes." Elijah answered softly, his eyes resting on the wall in front of him. "I will heal soon." 

"Yeah but are you..." 

"Micah," Elijah called, turning around slightly and looking to him. "I assure you that I am fine. No harm was done to me." 

"Ya, cause that's why you were knocked out on the floor when we came down to find you." Dean snorted. 

Elijah turned more and looked at him, his eyes icy. "Thank you for that comment Dean." 

"Anytime." Dean smiled, before pulling another large splinter out of his skin. 

"Do you have a plan?" Anna asked, standing near behind Dean, leaning on the wall with her arms crossed as she watched Castiel pace back and forth. 

"No...not yet." He muttered, his head down as he paced, mind racing. 

"We haven't much time Castiel." Michael explained from his place near the window, looking out into the night. "We are being watched." 

"I know..." Cas hissed, still not looking up. 

"Anyone we know?" Dean called, glancing at Michael, before pulling out another splinter. 

"Yes." He hissed. "Ruby..." 

"What?" Micah snapped, turning and rushing to the window, peering out. "I don't see her." 

"No, you wouldn't. She is hidden." Michael explained. 

"Then how..." 

"Sense her. Feel her evil." The angel explained, looking down to Micah. 

The teen nodded, before peering back out the window. It took only a moment, before suddenly he growled angrily. "That little fucking bitch..." 

"Calm yourself Micah." Elijah called as Dean pulled the last piece of wood out. 

"Done." He called, leaning back. 

"Thank you." Elijah called softly, before rising up and turning around, looking to Anna. "Do you still have a lock on Sam's location?" 

"Yes." Anna answered softly, turning slightly and looking to the laptop on the small table next to her. "Still in L.A." 

"Why the hell would he take her there?" Dean asked. 

"It's a pit of filth and vile human's. Adulterer's and rapists. The scum of America. If he takes claim over the world, those humans would be the first to fallow him." Michael explained. 

"Good fit..." Dean noted softly. 

"Castiel...really...we cannot wait much longer. The Day Star will not wait long to take Lizzy and..." 

"I know!" Castiel yelled, looking to Anna angrily. 

"I think maybe you should shut up." Dean pointed out, looking to Anna. "Cas look, I get that Lizzy's still got some light in her. And I get that Sam is her charge. But what I don't get is...why doesn't Lucifer notice it?" 

"What do you mean?" Cas asked, looking to Dean. 

"Well...he's technically an angel too isn't he?" Castiel nodded. "Well don't you think he would notice it as well? See that they have that bond?" 

Castiel watching Dean for a moment, before looking to Michael. "Yes...yes he should notice it..." 

"But he doesn't." Dean noted. "So what does that mean?" 

Castiel paused a moment, looking back down to the floor, processing the information he just received. "Perhaps she is..." 

"Their moving." Anna called out loudly, turning around fast and looking down to the monitor of the laptop. 

"Where?" Cas demanded, rushing over and looking down to the screen. 

"North of L.A. Just outside the city." 

"What's out there that would interest him?" Micah asked. 

"A house perhaps? A place to make his own?" Elijah suggested. 

"No..." Michael answered. "He has no use for material things." 

"So what then?" Dean demanded. 

All eyes fell onto the angel as he thought over the question, his eyes blank and expressionless. 

"Michael?" Micah called softly. 

"The gate..." Michael whispered softly. 

"The gate? What gate?" Dean asked, looking around. "What...you mean like THE gate? To hell?" 

"Yes..." 

"But Sam and I...we..." 

"There is more then one location to the gate Dean. It shifts and moves over the earth freely." 

"So your telling me that he's headed to the gate, which moves around the world, to open it and...do what?" 

"Release hell on earth." Cas said softly, his eyes wide in horror as everything floated into his mind, the realization coming to him as to what Lizzy had tried to tell him. "We have to go. We have to go now." He called out forcefully, rushing over to the large kitchen table and grabbing his trench coat and putting it on. 

"Wait what?" Dean called, looking around except himself and Micah started to scramble about. "Why? We don't even have a plan yet!" 

"There's not time!" 

"But what about mom?" Micah demanded, looking to his father who was scrambling around, grabbing items and shoving them into a bag. "Dad! What about mom?" 

"Don't worry about that now." Cas called softly. 

"Don't...what?" Micah yelled. 

"Micah this is no time for questions! We need to leave NOW." 

"But why?" The teenager screamed. Everyone stopped and turned to look at him as he inhaled deeply. "What do you know that we don't?" He snapped, looking at his father hatefully. 

Castiel sighed harshly, looking to the floor for a moment, before his eyes shot up and looked to Micah. "In order to open the gate, the blood of the first demon made needs to be shed." 

"Okay...who's..." 

"Lillith." Elijah answered fast. 

"Yes. She is the key to the opening of the gate. However...someone of pure heart needs to kill her." 

"Sam?" Dean called. 

"No." Cas said sternly. "Lizzy." 

"How?" 

"He knows. Lucifer knows that she is still connected to her light. And he intends to use it to his advantage." 

"How?" Anna asked, stepping forward. 

"He had Ruby infect her. Therefore he knows how to disinfect her." 

"You are saying..." Elijah started, looking to Castiel in shock. "That he intends to once again make Lizzy pure in order to force her to kill Lillith?" 

"Yes." 

"Why? What will that do?" Micah asked. 

"It will destroy your mother. She is one of the purest human beings in the world next to you because she is half angel. And Lucifer intends to use that to his advantage. He will force your mother to kill Lillith, thus destroying the light that she has inside. He will then once again infect her and she will be gone forever." Cas spoke so fast that they hardly had time to understand him. But the message got across and they all realized just how bad the situation was. 

"Ya. We need to go. Now." Dean called, before springing forward and grabbing his hand gun and shoving it into his jeans, before grabbing his shot gun. 

"What do we do when we get there?" Micah asked as he too rushed over and grabbed his own pair of hand guns. 

"Shoot. Everything and anything. And blast everything and anything. And get to your mother and Sam. And kill the fucking devil." Dean snarled out. 

"I like it." Elijah smiled. 

"What about Ruby? She'll know that we've left." Anna noted, looking back to the window. 

"I'll take care of that." Micah snarled angrily, looking to the window." 

"Wait Micah you can't..." Castiel called, turning to his son, only to find that he was gone. "Micah!" He yelled out, rushing to the window and looking out. 

"See him?" Dean asked, fallowing over and peering out. 

"No...no he's not there. He's not..." 

"She's gone." Micah's voice broke out as he suddenly appeared in the room once again. "I appeared and went towards her and she vanished. Along with her three minions." 

"Think she knows what we're planning?" Dean asked, looking to Cas. 

"Possibly. But she wont know that we know what Lucifer intends to do with Lizzy. It will be a surprise attack. He'll never see it coming." Cas grinned. 

"That's all the good news i need." Dean smiled, cocking his shot gun. "Now lets go kick some ass." He added as Elijah walked over to him, and placed his finger onto Dean's forehead. 

The sound of flapping wings was so loud that nearly every window in the house smashed into thousands of pieces. 

And then all was quiet.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Are you ready?" 

"No..." Lizzy pouted, looking to the floor, playing with her nails as she did. "I don't want to be her again. I don't want to feel her inside me again. She's so clean and good!" Looking up, Lizzy sighed sadly. "It sickens me." 

"Lizzy. Lizzy please you have to listen to me! Don't let this..." 

"Shut up!" Lizzy screamed, turning around fast and looking to Sam, who was chained up against the wall, looking battered and broken. Slowly, Lizzy turned and looked back to Lucifer. "I don't wish to feel the light inside me once again..." She pouted. 

"I know my bride." Lucifer smiled, reaching up and cupping her cheek, burning her skin as he did. "But she will soon be gone. And you will be mine." A grin spread over Lizzy's face. "It truly is a shame however..." 

"My king?" Lizzy called, unsure of what he was talking about. 

"Michael was right. I would have indeed liked Elizabeth Berkins..." 

A frown of anger passed over Lizzy's face. "You would prefer me as a timid, shy, godly being?" She snarled. 

Lucifer smiled slightly and looked up at her. "Yes. I believe I would." 

"But...why?" She asked, amazed at his statement. 

"It would have been a wonder to watch her fall from grace with my own eyes. See the light die inside of her as it has in me all these years." He smiled at her. 

"My king if that is your wish..." Lizzy bowed her head slightly. "Then please, do as you see fit." 

"None sense. At this moment my only wish is to fulfill what has been started." HE smiled, reaching down and taking her hand. "Now, shall we?" 

"Yes." Lizzy grinned, before pulling away from him and stepping a few steps back. "I am...ready." She called out, before closing her eyes. 

"Very well." Lucifer smiled, before quickly he closed to space between them and pressed his body up against Lizzy. "Goodbye." He hissed evilly, grinning as he did. 

"Lizzy, NO!" Sam screamed out, watching in horror at what was suddenly unfolding in front of him. 

Reaching up, Lucifer pushed his hand onto Lizzy's chest, pushing so hard that it looked as if he would break her in half, grabbing at the shirt she was wearing, and pulling him closer to him. But then slowly, he started to pull his hand away in a claw like form. And with it, a swirling ball of black smoke started to immerge from within Lizzy, swirling and almost fighting not to be removed. 

A horrid cry suddenly broke from Lizzy's lips as Lucifer pulled more and more and more, till finally, the ball was in his hand. 

"It is done." Lucifer called, clenching his fist, causing the ball to vanish. "She is pure once again." He noted, looking to Lizzy who was swaying back and forth. "It will have rendered her slightly useless for now," He whispered, reaching over and giving her a small tap on the shoulder, sending her backwards. 

"Lizzy!" Sam yelled, watching as she fell back, landing hard before rolling onto her side, groaning in pain. 

"But soon, she will be herself. And she will be able to call it forth." 

"Lizzy?" Sam called, watching on in fear. "Lizzy can you hear me?" He whispered out, his voice pleading with her to answer. 

"Sa...Sammy?" Lizzy groaned, her eyes fluttering open slowly. "Sammy what...what happened?" She asked, reaching up and touching her head, rolling onto her stomach and looking around. "Where are we?" 

"Lizzy listen to me you need to get the hell out of here now before...!" 

"None sense!" Lucifer called as he once again circled around Lizzy, who looked up at him angrily. "She needs to stay! Her work here isn't finished!" 

Snarling, Lizzy slowly got to her feet, swaying slightly as she did, before finding her feet and looking at him dead in the eye. "You stay the hell away from me you son of a bitch or I'll..." 

"You will do nothing!" He bellowed. "But what you are told." 

"Ya?" Lizzy spat. "What makes you think I'll do that?" 

A smirk appeared over his lips, one that sent chills up Lizzy's spin. "I have something that is very precious to you Lizzy. Something that you cannot live without." 

Horror washed over Lizzy's face, as the color utterly drained from her whole body. "Castiel..." She whispered. 

"Oh, no, no, no! Castiel is of no concern to me. And neither is your precious Micah. I told Michael I would not harm any of you friends, and I wont." Slowly, Lucifer turned and faced Sam. "However...Sam is not your friend. He is much more."  
Lizzy turned and looked to Sam, who's face was a mask of worry. "What are you talking about?" She demanded, looking back at him. 

"Oh poor, poor little Lizzy." He taunted. "My poor pretty one. Did you not know? Did you not see it?" 

"See what?" Lizzy screamed. 

"You and Sam...you are bonded. Bonded in a way that is highly powerful. And highly useful." Pausing, Lucifer looked over to Sam once again and grinned. "Sam is your charge. And you, my lovely little Lizzy, are his angel." 

Fear flooded Lizzy as she slowly turned and looked to Sam, who looked just as shocked and afraid as she was. 

"You do know what that means do you not?" Lucifer taunted, slowly circling back around her as she stood her ground, eyes on Sam. 

"Yes..." She whispered. 

"Well dear Lizzy, please, share this information with your charge. For he has yet to find out what exactly your bond means." 

Swallowing hard, Lizzy cringed against the pain in the back of her throat. "It means..." She whispered, her voice breaking. "It means..." She called out once again, her voice clear. "That I must do everything in my power to protect Sam. From forces both evil and divine." 

A sneer appeared over Lucifer's lips. "Exactly." 

"Lizzy don't! whatever he doesn't don't you dare..." 

"SILENCE!" Lucifer screamed, turning to Sam fast and pointing at him. 

Flung backwards, Sam was suddenly pressed against the wall, being pushed harder and harder by the second. 

"Sammy!" Lizzy screamed, going to run to him. 

"Do not move!" Lucifer yelled, holding out his other hand. "You must promise me Lizzy. Promise me that you will do as i say. Or Sam will die." 

"Lizzy...Lizzy don't!" Sam cried out, coughing up blood, his breathing limited from the pressure. 

"Lizzy...Promise me!" Lucifer yelled, pushing his hand out once again as Sam cried out in pain, the sound of snapping ribs cracking out. 

"I promise, I promise!" Lizzy screamed. "Stop! Please!" She pleaded. looking over to Lucifer. 

A evil smile spread over his lips. "Wonderful." He hissed, lowering his hand, and releasing Sam who slumped over suddenly. 

"Sammy!" Lizzy cried out, pulling away fast and running over to him, sliding down onto the ground beside him. "Sammy? Sammy can you hear me? Please...please say something." 

A small cough escaped his lips, sending spurts of blood down onto his shirt. "Lizzy..." Sam whispered. 

"Yes?" Leaning down, Lizzy looked to his face, tears filling her eyes. 

Slowly, Sam lifted his head and looked at her, smiling. "I'm glad to have you back." He whispered, before coughing once again. 

"Oh Sammy." Lizzy whispered, the tears spilling over as she reached over and hugged him softly, kissing his cheek. 

"Come now Lizzy. You have work to do." 

Pulling away slightly, Lizzy looked to Lucifer. "Not until Sam is in perfect health." 

A muscle twitched in Lucifer's jaw. "You demand this of me? You would dare..." 

Lizzy rose up in an instant, her presence in the room suddenly larger then it had been moments ago. "I do more then dare you prick. Now do as I say!" She demanded, her voice booming out. 

Lucifer watched her for a moment with a blank stare, before he started to smile. "You will make a perfect queen." 

"That's what you think." She snapped, watching him closely. 

His smile soon faded and he watched her angrily. "There," He called, glancing down to Sam, before bringing his eyes back up and resting them on her. "It is done." 

"Sammy." Lizzy whispered, turning back fast and kneeling down to him. "Are you okay?" 

Groaning, Sam slowly shifted and pressed himself up against the wall. "Oh yeah..." He muttered. 

"Sam where are the boys?" 

"There safe...you didn't touch them." Pausing, Sam looked over to Lucifer angrily. "But he kicked the shit outta Elijah and...sent Cas for a spin." 

Turning, Lizzy focused on him, a look of utter rage passing over her face. "I'm gunna kill him." 

"Ya well, me first." Sam growled. 

"Come Elizabeth." Lucifer called, not at all fazed by the look she was giving him. "A promise is a promise after all." Slowly, he lifted up his and and held it out to her. "Sam will not be harmed so long as you do what I say." 

"Don't..." Sam pleaded, looking up at her as she watched him. "Don't listen. My life doesn't matter. You matter. you have to get the hell out of here!" 

Slowly, Lizzy turned and looked to Sam, smiling. "I'm sorry Sammy...but this is how is has to be. I cannot betray you. I cannot allow harm to come to you. You are my charge and as your angel it is my duty to..." 

"Fuck that!" Sam screamed. "Your duty is to your family! To your son! To Castiel! They need you! I don't!" Sam could see as he watched her that what he was hitting a cord. But not the right ones. "Please Lizzy...please don't..." 

"Goodbye Sam." Lizzy said fast, leaning in and pressing a fast kiss to his lips. "I love you. I love all of you. Tell them if i don't make it out. Please tell them. Tell Micah and Cas. Let them know i was strong." 

"Lizzy no!" Sam screamed, fighting against his chains as she slowly rose up. "NO!" He cried out. 

"I'm sorry." She called, looking back at him one last time before walking over and reluctantly giving her hand to Lucifer. 

"Fear not Samuel." Lucifer called, glancing over to him and smiling. "She is after all," He paused and looked to Lizzy, who slowly turned and looked back to Sam, tears falling from her eyes. "In the best of hands." He finished, before suddenly they both vanished. 

An anguish filled cry broke out into the room and the sounds of rattling chains followed. But all that remained from where they had stood was a small circle of swirling black smoke.


	21. Chapter 21

"You sure this is it?" Dean asked, looking around in utter amazement and disgust at the large home before him, lit up like there was a party going on in the darkness that surrounded them. 

"Yeah." Anna nodded, looking down at the laptop that she had placed on the solid ground at her feet. "Sam's in there alright." 

"But how do we know that mom's in there." Micah asked. 

"You saw the way she acted towards him." Elijah whispered. "She sees him as a pet. Something to play with. She wouldn't simply leave him somewhere." 

Dean turned and looked to Elijah, a sickened expression on his face. "Please...don't ever refer to my brother as 'something to play with' ever again." 

"Very well." Elijah nodded. "Castiel? Ideas?" 

"No..." The angel answered, staring up at the large three story house before him. "If we simple appear, anything could happen. But if we sneak in...we could be caught." 

"So we're stuck." Dean snapped. 

"Ya...looks that way." Castiel agreed, looking enraged. 

"I have a suggestion..." Anna whispered softly, as everyone peered over at her. "What if we do both?" 

"What do you mean?" Micah asked. 

"What if half of us purposely got caught? Send in Castiel, Dean and Elijah? And let them get caught." 

"Why?" Dean demanded. 

"Because...while everyone is distracted with you three, Michael, Micah and myself and get inside fast and get to Sam. No doubt in my mind that Lucifer will want you to see what he'll do to Lizzy." She noted, looking to Cas who nodded angrily, a sickening feeling passing over him. "So you'll have found her without even having to look." 

"And then what? You just wander around in that monster house till you find us?" Dean snapped. 

"Not at all." Anna smirked, looking to Castiel. 

His eyes widened for a moment, before he smiled. "The bond." 

"Exactly." Anna grinned. 

"Alright." Castiel nodded, looking away from her and back up at the house. "Dean, Elijah, you're with me. Micah, Anna and Michael will wait here until I give the signal. Got it?" He asked, turning back around and looking at them all. 

They all nodded. 

"Here we go." Dean breathed out, as he, Elijah and Castiel slowly rose up and headed towards the large house.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"How do you find the house Elizabeth?" 

Turning slightly, Lizzy looked over at him, watching as he poured what looked like vodka into a glass. "It's dark and dank." She snapped. "Very your style I'm sure." 

A chuckle rose from Lucifer. "I must admit, I find it rather dull." He admitted. "Perhaps one day it shall be what I expect of a home. Though I have never lived in one before." Another chuckled escaped him. "How do you find this room?" He asked softly. 

Lizzy stood still as her eyes searched over the large room, holding her arms around herself. "It disgusts me." She snapped, her eyes landing on the large and lavish bed. 

A glass slammed down angrily onto the table and she jumped slightly. "I would have expected you to enjoy this room..." He called.  
"What gave you that idea?" She called, looking over to him. 

Smiling at her he slowly started to walk over to her, a glass in his hand. "Lizzy, this is the master bedroom." He noted, coming to her side and holding out the drink for her. Swiftly she snatched it up. "And that is our marriage bed. Where we will conceive our child. The future ruler of the world. Your son..." 

His breath hissed onto her neck, sending chills of fear down her spin. But Lizzy didn't let it affect her as she slowly pulled the vodka up to her lips and took a large sip. "Never was one for sex in beds." She noted, looking at the wall, holding the glass against her shoulder. "Castiel tends to take me where ever and whenever he wants." Turning swiftly, she looked up at him and smirked. "But perhaps you can't manage that being in such a...young vessel? David's body will not be accustomed to such...effort." She taunted, before turning back around. 

A loud laugh grumbled in his chest. "You underestimate me Lizzy. This boy may be young, as is his body, but I am not." 

"Ya that's true." She called, looking over her shoulder. "How old are you again? Five billion? Or six billion years old? Maybe it's not that you'll have a hard time keeping it up...maybe it's that you wont be able to get it up at all. That does come with age after all." 

"You are attempting to anger me..." Lucifer called, watching as she took another drink of the vodka. "It will not work Elizabeth." 

"Figured as much." She sighed, before turning right around and looking him right in the face. "You're to full of pride to be human like that. After all, you are the great and powerful devil. Who was locked away in a box for how ever many years. Yes, here's to you Lucifer. The greatest of the great." She snorted a laugh as she turned back around, raising the glass to take another drink, her lips just touching the glass. 

"You little wench!" Lucifer cried out, before reaching forward and grabbing Lizzy's hair, ripping her backwards, causing her to scream and drop the glass, which shattered on the floor. "You would dare to speak to me as if I were less then you! I am the Day Star!" 

"And I don't give a fuck!" Lizzy screamed, before spitting in his face. "Think I'll make a good queen now you jerk off?" She cried out, watching as he reached up with his free hand and rubbed away her saliva. 

A smirk appeared over his lips as he looked down at her, his hand still locked in her hair. "Yes Elizabeth. I do." His smirk disappeared then and he looked down at her enrage. "Because I will break you till all you are able to do is agree with every single word that I say. You will be nothing but a shell. And I will own you!" He screamed. 

"Father!" Bursting into the room, a demon who Lizzy did not know rushed forward. "Please forgive the intrusion!" He called out, before dropping down onto his knee. 

"What is it?" Lucifer demanded, still looking at Lizzy. 

"Two angels. And a human. Castiel, Elijah and Dean Winchester. They have just been caught attempting to enter through the Eastern bedrooms on the main floor." 

"Have they now?" Lucifer smiled, suddenly looking intrigued as he peered down at Lizzy, who was suddenly horrified. "Interesting..." 

"Father, what shall we do with them?" The demon asked, still on the floor and never once looking up. 

Slowly, Lucifer looked away from Lizzy and up to the ceiling. "Take them...to the basement." 

"My king?" The demon called, suddenly looking up at him, his eyes black. "Are you sure..." 

"Yes. I am positive." he smirked, before looking back down at Lizzy once again. "This is something that they should not miss. They came all this way after all. Why deny them the show?" 

"You son of a bitch. Leave them alone! You have me! Let them go!" Lizzy screamed, fighting to get free, reaching up and clawing at his hand. 

"Make sure they are tied up securely. I don't want any mistakes." 

"As you wish." The demon looked down once again, before he sprang up and rushed out of the room, shutting the doors behind him. 

"Well, isn't that an interesting turn to these events?" Lucifer smiled. "Now your beloved will watch as I destroy you." 

"No..." Lizzy snarled. 

"Oh yes." Lucifer smiled. "Let it begin." He whispered, before he and Lizzy vanished.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Anything?" Micah called softly, keeping himself pressed up against the wall as Anna peered around the corner. 

"No. The halls all seem to be clear." She explained, before pulling away and pressing her back to the wall. "It would appear that the plan has worked." A smiled spread over her lips. 

"For now..." Michael noted. 

"So...now we find Uncle Sam?" Micah asked, looking from one angel to the other. 

"Yeah...but we gotta do it fast and quiet." Slowly, Anna pulled away from the wall and walked out into the hallway. "There may still be guards about..." 

"How do you expect to find him?" Micah asked. "With those sigils on his ribs...none of us can find him. He's pretty much invisible." 

"Perhaps..." Michael whispered, as he and Micah joined Anna. "But I have a feeling that Sam will lead us to him." 

"And how exactly do you expect him to do that?" Anna demanded, looking back at him. 

"Listen." Michael called, bringing his hands up and pushing them out into the air slightly. "Just listen..." 

The three of them stopped then and looked around the large hallway that they were standing in. It was gloomy and badly lit. But they could see. And they could also hear. And what they heard was silence. 

"I don't hear..." 

"Shh!" Michael snapped, looking down to Micah angrily. "Listen..." He repeated again. 

Micah nodded, before he slowly closed his eyes and let his hearing take over as his main sense. He could hear himself breathing in and out, along with Anna and Michael. He could now also hear distant laughter. And a female voice taunting someone. A voice that Micah knew. 

His eyes snapped open and were silver. "Ruby." He growled. 

"She is down this hall way. On the other side of the house." Anna noted, looking to Michael. 

"And she is not alone." Michael added. 

"Demons?" 

"Only a few." 

"What are they doing?" Anna asked. 

"I can guess." Micah snapped. "Come on." He called, before rushing forward. 

"Micah wait!" Anna hissed, fallowing him. "What are you doing? We need to find Sam not Ruby!" 

"But we did." Micah smirked. "Ruby is with Sam. She's the only demon I can think of who would ever see the joy in toying with Uncle Sam. Especially after what happened last time they were together." 

"How can you know this?" Michael asked, looking puzzled. 

Micah smirked. "Human instinct." He explained, before rushing off, Anna and Michael right behind him as they raced down the hall, getting closer and closer to the voices and the laughter. 

"Wait!" Anna called, reaching forward and grabbing Micah before he turned to the right. 

"What?" He snapped, looking back at her. 

"Stay here." She whispered, before vanishing. 

"Where did she..." A small thud erupted down the hall Micah had wanted to turn down. Quickly, he peered around the corner to see Anna standing there, and at her feet a large man. "How the hell did you know he was there?" 

"I could smell him." Anna noted, looking down at him with disgust. "Now come on!" She called, before rushing down the hall. "Sam's not far. He's just..." 

A howling cry broke out from in front of them, behind a pair of large doors, followed by shrill laughter. 

"Those doors..." Anna whispered. 

"What...what are they doing to him?" Micah asked softly, as more cries broke out from Sam. 

"Torture." Michael said with a single emotion in his voice. 

Micah looked up at him then, before turning and looking at Anna who seemed just as emotionless. He then turned and looked to the door. "That's fucking it." He snapped. 

"Micah?" Anna whispered, looking down at him. 

"I've had enough of this shit. They wanna hurt my family? Well it doesn't fucking work that way. And I am not gunna sit here and listen while my Uncle is tortured by the bitch who tried to kill my mother and me!" He snapped, his voice rising. "I'm done standing back while the grown ups take charge. I'm done watching this shit go on. And I am defiantly done fucking waiting." He added, before suddenly he vanished. 

"Micah!" Michael yelled out, before a loud boom erupted behind the doors. 

"Go!" Anna yelled, before both she and Michael disappeared. 

"Micah no!" Sam's voice cried out as Michael and Anna popped up inside the room. 

"Get him!" Ruby cried out, pointing to Micah as the demons in the room started to come at him. 

"Hey!" Anna yelled, rushing forward, catching the attention of two of the demons. Quickly, she swung out at them and slammed her hands onto their chests, a bright white light shinning from her hand before suddenly black smoke erupted from the man's mouth, floating to the ground and sinking in. 

"You bitch!" Another demon yelled, coming at Anna quickly. 

She spun around fast, hand up at the ready. But she stopped however when she found Michael standing beside her, his hand clasped around the demons arm. 

"To hell with you." Michael hissed, before the demon was suddenly expelled, sinking to the floor and vanishing as Anna spun around towards Micah. 

"Micah!" She called out, watching as he charged forward, jumping up suddenly and slamming his hand into the forehead of a man who had been coming at him, exercising him instantly, before landing on the ground and spinning around as another rushed at him, slamming his other hand into his back. 

"You little bastard!" Ruby cried out, standing near Sam and watching as Micah sprang forward once again and finished off the last demon, reaching up and grabbing his neck, instantly expelling the demon inside of him. "How dare you..." 

"Shut it slut!" Micah cried out, pulling his hand away from the vessel and letting it fall to the ground, as he slowly walked towards her, Anna and Michael behind him. 

"Don't you dare come near me." She warned, stepping closer to Sam. "I'll kill him before you could even think to teleport your ass over here." 

Micah stopped instantly, looking down at Sam who was beaten to a pulp, his face mangled and bloodied. "Let him go." He ordered. 

"Oh, no, no, no. That's not how this works." Ruby called. "I'm going to call the shots. And if you do as I say, then Sammy'll get outta this alive. But you make one wrong move, and he'll be dead before you can blink." 

Micah looked to Anna and Michael for a moment, before turning back to Ruby. "What do you want?" 

Ruby grinned at him. "What do I want...let's see. The one thing in the world that I hate more then angels is...oh well now it's your stupid mother!" She snapped. 

"The feeling is mutual, I assure you." Michael called, earning a grin from Micah. 

"I'm sure." Ruby snapped. "Now...what I want is for your mother to watch you die Micah. Unfortunately, in moments she will be void of life to even know what the word 'son' means. So we'll have to make this snappy." Ruby smirked at him. "You're going to come to me, and leave your angel body guards behind. Then we're gunna go downstairs and play doctor while mommy watches. Got it?" 

Micah clenched his jaw, watching her, trying to think of what he could do to escape the situation at hand. "Ya." He called. "Got it." 

"Micah..." Michael growled as the teen stepped forward. 

"No." Micah answered, still walking towards her, his hands at his side, fist clenched. "Stay there." He ordered, before slowly releasing his hands, pressing them against his legs as he walked. 

"Very good Micah." Ruby smiled as he came to stand in front of her. "Now...Let's you and I go take a walk and leave the babysitters here too..." 

"No." Micah said suddenly. 

Rage crossed Ruby's face. "What did you say?" She hissed. 

"No. We're not going for a walk. In fact, you're not going anywhere." Micah grinned. 

"Oh yeah? And why the hell is that?" She growled, leaning towards him, her eyes flashing red. 

Micah smirked. "Cause, it's two on one. And I have the upper hand you hell whore." 

Ruby's eyes widened in anger. "How dare you...!" 

"Hey." A hoarse voice called from behind her, causing her to spin around fast. 

"Sam?" She gasped, looking up at him as he stood in front of her, his chains no longer binding him to the wall. "How did you..." Stopping, Ruby looked down to the floor at the mangled and broken chains. "You little...!" She cried out, spinning around to attack Micah. 

Quickly, Sam reached up and grabbing Ruby shoulders, pulling her into his chest and hold her there. "Now!" He yelled out as Ruby started to fight. 

Smirking, Micah looked into Ruby's eyes as she watched him. "Go to hell." He hissed, before slamming his hand onto her chest viciously. 

A bright explosion of light burst out from Micah's palm as a horrid cry broke out from Ruby, black smoke swirling up and out of her vessels mouth, swirling down and pooling on the floor, where it burned out and disappeared. 

Pulling his hand back, Micah watched as the vessel fell to the floor, lifeless. "Good fucking riddance." He called. 

"Way to go kid..." Sam smiled, reaching out and clapping him on the shoulder. 

"Ya well...I learned from the best." He grinned. 

"Sam..." Anna called, stepping up to him and placing her hand on his shoulder. "Stay still." She whispered, reaching up and touching his cheek. 

A groan of pain escaped him as every single cut, scratch and bruise on his face suddenly disappeared. "Thanks...I think." He called, reaching up and touching his cheek. 

"Where's dad?" Micah asked, turning to Anna. 

Standing utterly still for a moment, Anna almost seemed to leave her body as he eyes went blank and her expression was still. 

"The basement." She whispered suddenly, before blinking. "Their all in the basement." 

"Mom? And Lucifer." 

"Yes. Lillith is there as well..." Anna noted, looking to Sam. 

"Lillith? Why?" 

"Long story. No time." Micah called, looking around. "How the hell do we get down there without getting noticed?" 

"I'll handle that." Michael explained, stepping towards them.


	22. Chapter 22

His grip on her arm was so tight that it felt like he would snap the bone in half. And his hand on her back was burning her skin horribly. But she tried to ignore it, tried to pushed past it. Because she needed to figure out how the hell to get out of here. 

"Let me go." She snarled, looking up at him as he pushed her down the stairs towards the dark basement. 

"Never." He hissed evilly, looking down at her with lust in his eyes. Disgust rolled over Lizzy as she turned away, her eyes snapping shut. "Fear not Lizzy. This wont take very long." 

"Up yours." 

A roaring laughter escaped him as he gave her one last push towards the bottom of the stairs, releasing her. "On the contrary!" He smiled, watching as she tried to keep her footing. "I believe it will actually be up yours." 

"Fuck you." She spat, pressing herself against the nearest wall as he descended towards her. 

"Lizzy?" 

Her head snapped up and she peered into the darkness, searching for the source of the voice who had called her. 

"Lizzy is that you?" 

Squinting, Lizzy saw the large outline of a man. "Dean?" She called softly. "Is...is that you?" 

"Jesus Christ. Who else would it fucking be?" 

"Indeed." Lucifer asked, coming up and grabbing Lizzy arm again, causing her to cry out as pain rushed up her arm. 

"Let go of her you bastard!" Dean yelled out, the sound of chains rattling around them as Lucifer led her into the darkness of the basement. "I swear to God if anything happens to her I'll..." 

"Shut up." Another voice cried out, before the sound of skin on skin cracked out into the air, fallowed by Dean groaning. 

"Dean? Dean!" Lizzy cried out, trying to see him as they walked farther and farther into the darkness. 

"I'm here..." He mumbled, before she heard him spit. 

"Where's Micah?" 

"Safe." Dean answered. 

"And Cas?" 

"He's..." Dean paused a moment. "He's here..." 

"Where?" Lizzy called out, looking around frantically, as Lucifer's grip on her arm tightened. 

"Here." Lucifer called to her then, as suddenly the room lit up so brightly that Lizzy snapped her eyes shut. 

Slowly, Lizzy opened her eyes against the bright light, to see that the basement, wasn't a basement at all. 

"What the fuck..." She whispered, looking around at the old and decaying remains of an old church. Dead in front of her was a large wooden cross, eaten away with age and termites. And all around her were what had once been panels for stained glass windows. 

"What...what is..." Slowly, she scanned the room looking at everything. Old, broken and destroyed pus. Books scattered on the floor, the pages eaten away with age. There leather case giving away what they were. Bibles. 

"It's a...It's a..." Slowly, Lizzy turned and looked to where they had entered from and her heart sank. "Cas..." She whispered, finally spotting him, along with Dean and Elijah. "Cas!" She cried out, turning fast to rush towards his unconscious form. 

"Not so fast." Lucifer snapped, ripping her back towards him and into his chest. 

"Let me go!" Lizzy screamed, fighting against him. "Cas! CAS!" She cried out, as Lucifer's hands gripped her arms, her skin burning at his touch so horribly that she smelt her flesh burning. 

"Lizzy stop!" Dean ordered, looking from her arms back to her face. "Stop!" He cried out again. 

"Shut up!" The voice who Lizzy had heard, a demon, roared, before reaching up and punching Dean. 

"Dean!" Lizzy screamed. 

"Elizabeth calm yourself." Elijah called softly, looking to Dean for a moment as he recovered. 

"Cas...Cas please...Cas!" She cried out, to no avail, before she slowly stopped fighting and started to sink to the floor, Lucifer slipping down with her till she landed hard on the cold dirt floor, tears burning her eyes. 

"Oh my pretty one." Lucifer whispered, pulling his hand up and pushing her hair behind her ear, brushing his fingers on her cheek, the skin burning under his touch. "You will learn in due time that giving in is the only option." 

She wanted to fire back at him. Snap and say something that would anger him. But nothing would come. Everything inside of her was broken as she looked at Castiel's form, chained to the wall, slumped over and barely standing up. 

"Cas..." She whispered again, before looking to the floor as Lucifer pulled away from her and rose to his feet. 

"Come now Lizzy, it isn't all bad." Lucifer called out, his foot steps pulling away from her. "At least with Castiel no longer conscious, he wont have to watch what will become of you." 

Slowly, Lizzy turned and looked at him as he neared the cross, and what she now saw was what looked like an alter. "Please..." She called, sobs escaping her. "Please let them go. Please. I'll do anything you want. I'll do anything if you just..." 

"Lizzy..." 

Her breath caught in her chest as she spun back around and looked to the wall. "Cas." She breathed out, watching as he slowly lifted his head up and pulled himself up, looking at her. "Cas..." She smiled, before slowly reaching out to crawl towards him. 

"Now, now!" 

"ARH!" Lizzy cried out, as she was suddenly ripped backwards by her hair, Dean, Castiel and Elijah all roaring with rage as she was pulled to the floor. 

"You can only look." A woman called, pulling Lizzy's head back so that she was looking upwards. "You cannot touch." 

"Lillith." Lizzy heard Dean spit viciously. 

"She is truly a beauty." Lillith called, examining Lizzy as she turned her hair about, getting a view of every angel of her face. "Slightly untrained but...beautiful." 

"Indeed." Lucifer called. "You may release her." He added. 

Lizzy was suddenly tossed forward into the dirt, slamming her head against the floor. "Oops." Lillith called, giggling. 

"Lizzy." Cas called softly as she slowly lifted herself back up to look at him. "Are you okay?" He called softly. 

A grin tugging at the corner of her mouth, Lizzy nodded, feeling a burning on her forehead from where she had connected with the floor. "Yeah. You?" 

He chuckled slightly, smiling. "Never better." Lizzy couldn't help but laugh. 

"How amusing." Lucifer called suddenly. "Even in the face of the end of the world as you know it, you still find time to be humorous." 

"Gotta love the little things." Dean called cockily, smirking. 

"Indeed..." Lucifer taunted. "But now there isn't time for humor. There is work to be done." 

Slowly, Lizzy turned away from Cas and looked behind her to find that more demons had suddenly entered the room. Four in total, along with Lillith and Lucifer. 

"And Lizzy, it is up to you to do the honors." 

"Lizzy!" Castiel cried out as suddenly two men were at her sides, grabbing onto her arms and ripping her up to her feet. "Let her go!" Castiel screamed out, as he, Dean and Elijah fought against the chains that were binding them as she was dragged towards the alter. 

"Now don't worry." Lillith called as Lizzy neared her. "I like it when it hurts." She hissed evilly, reaching up and cupping Lizzy's face. 

Quickly, Lizzy pulled her face away. "Bitch." She snapped angrily. 

"Hmm...what a treat you are." Lillith laughed. 

"Damon." Lucifer called suddenly, turning to the demon to his right. "The blade." 

Looking up, Lizzy watched as the demon, a large burly trucker looking man, turned towards the alter and picked up a long shinning blade. Turning back around, he slowly presented it to Lucifer, bowing his head as he did. 

"Good." Lucifer grinned, looking down at it as he slowly turned back to Lizzy. "Now, it's your turn Elizabeth." 

"Whatever you want me to do, I'm not doing it." She growled. 

"Oh...but I believe you will." Lucifer smiled, before looking past her towards the back of the small room. 

Turning fast, Lizzy watched in horror as the demons who were standing near Dean, Elijah and Castiel started to beat on them brutally. 

"No! No stop! Please! Don't!" 

"Will you do as I say my pretty one?" Lucifer asked. 

"Don't!" Cas cried out, as he was hit repeatedly in the face, stomach and chest. "Don't do it!" He cried out, before yelling out in pain. 

"Well? what will it be? Have your friends and your love beaten to death in front of your eyes? Or do as I say." 

"I'll do it!" Lizzy called, turning back and looking at him. "Please, I'll do it." 

A sneer appeared over Lucifer's lips. "Perfect." He smiled, before raising his hand up. 

Turning back around, the demons were no longer attacking Dean, Castiel and Elijah. "Cas?" Lizzy called softly, looking to his extremely battered form. 

Slowly, he looked up at her and half smiled, the pain crossing over his face impossible not to see. 

"Now," Lucifer whispered, reaching out and grabbing one of Lizzy's hands. "With this blade, you will kill Lillith." 

Lizzy turned back and looked at him, utterly surprised. "Wha...what?" 

"You heard him." Lillith smiled, leaning towards her. "Kill me. And kill me good." She called, as Lizzy watched her disgusted. 

"But she's...she's one of you." Lizzy noted. 

"She is the first." Lucifer smiled, looking down at Lillith what Lizzy almost thought was love in his eyes. "And she is the last." 

"My king." Lillith smiled, bowing to her. 

Lucifer grinned evilly at her, before he turned back and looked at Lizzy. "Do it Elizabeth." He ordered, as the demons who were holding her pulled away. "Kill her." He snarled. 

Slowly, Lizzy turned and looked to Lillith who was smiling. Then she looked down at the blade in her hand. It was dirty, slightly rusted, and covered with a hard brown substance. 

"Do it Lizzy...Do it NOW!" Lucifer cried out, causing her to jump. 

"No...no!" Cas called out softly. 

"Lizzy...please...You'll...UGH!" Dean cried out as the demon nearest to him slammed his fist into his stomach. 

"Your time is running out Lizzy. My patience is wearing thin. I wont wait forever for you too..." 

"Okay!" Lizzy cried out, looking up at him. "Promise me...Promise me that you'll leave them unharmed. That you'll leave them alone forever if I do this and anything else you ask." 

"No!" Cas cried out. 

Lucifer smiled down at her, reaching out slowly and taking a small piece of her hair in his hands. "Of course Lizzy. They will never be harmed again. I promise." He smirked, before letting her hair fall from his finger's and slowly pulling his hand back. 

Lizzy watched him, anger filling her at the sight of him. "If you go back on your word, I will kill you." 

"I highly doubt that." He smirked down at her, bringing more and more anger to the surface as she watched him. 

Looking away from him fast, Lizzy set her eyes onto Lillith, rage burning inside of her now. "I hope this hurts you ugly fuck." She snapped, only gaining a grin from Lillith. 

"Looking forward to it." Lillith called out softly, leaning in to her. 

"I bet." Lizzy snarled, before she pushed her hand forward fast, pushing the blade into Lillith's chest. A gasp broke from her as her eyes went wide, her body hunching over as she latched her hands onto Lizzy's arms, grabbing at her skin, burning it as she groped. 

"NO!" Castiel screamed out, watching in horror as Lizzy slowly twisted the blade in a circle, before ripping it out. 

"Well done." Lucifer called softly. "Well done..." 

"Now let them go." Lizzy called, turning and looking at him. "Let Cas, Dean and Elijah go." 

"Let them go?" Lucifer asked, looking to her. "That was never the agreement." 

"But...but you said...!" 

A small laugh broke from him. "I said I would leave them alone Lizzy. I never said anything about letting them go!" He laughed. 

Eyes wide, Lizzy looked over to Castiel, who looked horrified. "No...no you said...!" 

"And now, my pretty one." Lucifer called, cutting her off as she slowly pulled away from Lillith who was still clinging to her, as a wind started to swirl around the room, brushing the dirt up and around her, whipping her hair into her face. "It is your turn." He smiled.  
In a flash, he was behind her, gripping her shoulders and holding her in place as the wind picked up, her skin suddenly burning horrible at his touch. "Let go!" Lizzy screamed, fighting against him, dropping the blade to the floor and reaching back to try and hit him. "Let me go!" She cried out again. 

"I hope you enjoy pain..." Lillith's voice whispered suddenly, as her body started to straighten up, pulling onto Lizzy's arms as she rose. "Because I'm going to make sure this one hurts." She finished, looking into Lizzy's eyes through the blond hair that was covering her face, blood trickling down her lips. 

"NO!" Dean, Castiel and Elijah all screamed out as Lillith reached up and grabbed hold of Lizzy's face, forcing her mouth open as she screamed. 

"Enjoy!" Lillith smirked, before suddenly her eyes went black and she opened her mouth wide. 

"LIZZY!" Castiel screamed out over the harsh wind that was blowing around the room like a tornado, as Lillith passed the demon inside of her into Lizzy, a horrible black smoke passing from her mouth and into Lizzy's. "LIZZY NO!" He screamed out, fighting with everything he had to get free as he body started to convulse in Lucifer's arms, a shrill and pain filled scream breaking from her small body. 

"It is done!" Lucifer called out suddenly as Lillith's body went limp and fell to the floor, blood immediately pooling out of her vessel onto the floor. "She is mine!" He cried out, laughing triumphantly as he released Lizzy and stepped back slightly. "You are mine." He repeated softly. 

"Lizzy!" Cas cried out, tears stinging his eyes. 

"Liz! Come on! Fight it!" Dean cried out. 

"Remember who you are!" Elijah yelled. 

"Who...I am?" Lizzy voice whispered out softly against the wind. 

"Yes...Yes remember! Remember!" Cas called out. 

"I am..." Slowly, Lizzy turned around, her eyes closed, her hair billowing behind her. "I am...queen of hell." She breathed out softly, before her eyes opened. 

"No...NO!" Castiel screamed out in agony, watching as she slowly walked into Lucifer's awaiting arms, her eyes blood red, and evil smirk on her lips. 

"My king." She smiled at Lucifer, bowing her head to him as he slowly enfolded his arms around her. 

"My queen." Lucifer smiled, tilting his head into her, before their lips met. 

"You son of a bitch!" Dean screamed out. 

Breaking apart slowly, Lizzy smiled up at Lucifer, before peering back to Castiel. "Perhaps..." She whispered softly, leaning in and resting her chin on his shoulder. "He would like to watch?" She asked, smirking at Cas as his eyes went wide with shock and horror. 

Slowly, Lucifer turned and looked back. "Perhaps." He agreed, before he reached up and grabbed Lizzy's hair, tossing her brutally to the altar, slamming her against it brutally as the demons who still remained there watched with sickening looks on their faces. 

"No!" Elijah screamed as Lucifer walked towards Lizzy, evil grins on both of their faces. "Lizzy don't!" He cried out as Lucifer reached out and grabbed her with one arm, shoving her down onto the alter, before winding his hand up and grabbed a handful of her hair and pressed his lips against her forcefully. 

Pulling away from her fast, Lucifer turned and looked to Castiel. "I told you she would be mine." He called, as his hand slowly wound down from her hair to her neck, then her chest. A moan escaped Lizzy, her back arching up. "I told you she should be." He added as his hand slowly went to her stomach. "And she is!" He cried out. "And she will bear my son!" He added, his hand getting lower and lower, his smirked getting bigger and bigger as he watched the hatred, horror and rage in Castiel's eyes.. "And we will rule the world as..." 

A loud gasped suddenly escaped Lucifer and he pulled his hand away, pulling back from Lizzy. 

"My king?" Lizzy asked softly, looking at him oddly. 

"No...no it is not possible...IT IS NOT POSSIBLE!" He screamed out, pulling right away from her and getting to his feet, rushing away from the altar, suddenly looking distressed. 

"My lord please! What is the matter?" Lizzy asked as she too jumped up and rushed towards him, placing her hands on his shoulder. 

"A...A small inconvenience." Lucifer whispered, turning and looking at her, regaining his composure. "But one that can be corrected right away." 

"What inconvenience?" Lizzy asked, watching him playfully. 

A small chuckle spread over Lucifer's lips as he reached out and touched her stomach. "It would appear that you are already infected with the seed of an angel." He announced softly, looking to her belly. 

"Wha..What?" Castiel called out, shock rushing into him as he watched Lizzy. 

"She's...pregnant?" Dean asked, looking from Lizzy to Cas. 

Lizzy blinked, looking down to her belly. "I am...with child?" She asked. 

"It would appear that way." Lucifer sighed. "But fear not." He smiled. "It can be taken care of in a matter of seconds." He added.  
"But..." Lizzy mumbled, suddenly pulling away from him, her hands going to her stomach. 

A curious look passed over Lucifer's face. "But?" He called, stepping towards her, only to have her step away from him again. "Elizabeth...what are you doing?" He demanded. Quickly, Lizzy looked up at him, her face blank. "Answer me..." He ordered, but no response came. "ANSWER ME!" He screamed. 

All eyes fell onto Lizzy as she stood there, her hands still resting on her stomach. But slowly, her hands fell to her sides as she slowly hung her head. "Forgive me my king." Lizzy mumbled softly. 

A smirk appeared over Lucifer's lips. "All if forgiven Lizzy. It is a simple matter of..." 

"You didn't let me finish." She snapped suddenly, catching everyone off guard. 

Lucifer tilted his head to the side watching her. "What?" He called angrily. 

"I said you didn't let me finish." Lizzy said again. "I wanted to ask you to forgive me because..." Slowly, Lizzy lifted her head up. "There is no fucking way your killing my baby." She snapped, before she suddenly flew at Lucifer, her hand slamming into him, crying out in rage as she pushed him backwards. 

Instantly, a burning, bright, white light erupted sending Lucifer flying into the wall where he crashed into it, his vessel a blaze, crying out in horrible pain before suddenly he vanished. 

"What the fuck!" Dean cried out. 

Turning fast, Lizzy spun around towards the altar, before holding up both of her hand. Another large blast of white light erupted and all four demons that were standing there exploded in black smoke, before it was enveloped in the light. 

"GET HER!" 

Turning back around, Lizzy sprang forward towards the three remaining demons in the room who were rushing towards her. Quickly, she charged the closest one, slamming her hand into his face, before turning fast and grabbing the seconds ones neck. Billowing smoke burst free from them, only to be burned away in light. 

"You bitch!" The last demon yelled, running at her and tackling her to the ground. 

"Lizzy!" Cas cried out, watching as she wrestled with him on the floor. 

"I'll kill you!" The demon yelled. 

"Not if I kill you first." Lizzy called, slamming both of her hands onto his chest and blasting him up into the air, white light burning bright. A horrible cry broke out from the demon as the light blinded everyone in the room. And the everything was silent. 

"What the fuck happened?" Dean cried out. 

"Stay still." Lizzy's voice called out suddenly. 

"Lizzy?" Dean cried out. 

"Who else would it fucking be?" She called softly, a hint of a smile in her voice as Dean was suddenly freed from the chains. "We don't have much time. Lucifer will be back in a few minutes. And he's gunna be pissed off." Another set of chains suddenly fell to the ground. "We have to get upstairs and get to Sam. He'll go for him first. And then we have to get the hell outta here before..."  
Slowly, the light started to fade and everything started to come back into focus. The sound of chains crashed against the floor once again. 

"He get's back..." Lizzy finished, panting heavily as the light totally faded. 

Blinking, Dean turned and looked to see Elijah standing next to him, and Castiel behind Elijah. And in front of them, her hands on her hips, breathing in deeply was Lizzy. 

"Lizzy?" Dean called softly, looking at her wearily. 

"Hi." She called, glancing over at him. 

"What the fuck happened?" Dean cried out, looking to Elijah and Castiel who were both staring at Lizzy. 

"Oh well you know...gotta have a back up plan if you suddenly find out that your pregnant." Lizzy called, smiling slightly. 

Slowly, Castiel stepped towards her, his eyes slits as he watched her, no emotion on his face. "Elizabeth..." He muttered angrily, his fist suddenly clenching. 

"Ya?" She called fast, looking up at him without care in her eyes, simply breathing in deeply. Instantly, Castiel's eyes went wide, and he rushed towards her, sweeping her into his arms and pulling her into him, his lips pressing against hers.  
Shock passed over Lizzy's face before she slowly melted into him, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself upwards, her fingers touching his hair as Castiel pulled her closer. 

"Whoa..." Dean whispered, looking on in awe. 

As soon as the kiss started, Castiel pulled away fast and pushed her away at arms length watching her angrily. "Are you out of your fucking mind?" He screamed out, causing both Dean and Elijah to look at him in shock at the profanity he had used. 

"No..." She whispered softly. 

"How could you do that to me?" He screamed. "How could you do that to Micah?" 

"Cas I'm sorry but I knew that the only way to..." 

"I don't give a damn what your explanation for this is!" He roared. "I thought I lost you! For good! I thought I was going to have to stand here and watch as Lucifer defiled you! That I would have to sit in a cage for the rest of my life knowing that he had you!" 

"I know...and I'm sorry but..." 

"No." He growled. "You do not get to say you are sorry. Ever! Not after this. Not after what I've had to deal with!" 

"Okay." Lizzy nodded, looking at him with pure love in her eyes. 

Castiel blinked for a moment, almost falling into the trap. "Ohh no you don't. Not this time! You were so stupid! How could you think that this would make it okay? That I would be okay with..." 

Quickly, Lizzy reached up and cupped his face in her hands, silencing him instantly. "Castiel," She said softly, smiling at him as she slowly rubbed her thumbs against his cheeks. "I love you. And I promise I will give you the rest of forever to yell at me. But right now we need to get out of here now. Because Lucifer wont be gone forever." 

Cas watched her for a moment before begrudgingly agreeing with a mumbled 'yes'. 

"Um, question?" Dean called. "Where exactly did he go?" 

"I have no idea." Lizzy called, pulling away from Castiel and rushing over towards the altar. "So we gotta go. Now." She informed them, as she bent down and picked up the blade she had used to kill Lillith. 

"But what about the gate?" Elijah asked, looking to the floor at the blood that was still pooling around Lillith's body. 

"Don't worry about it." Lizzy called, shoving the blade into belt. 

Looking up at her fast, Dean blinked, unsure if he had heard her correctly. "Did you just say..." 

"Yes." Lizzy nodded, not even bothering to let him finish his sentence. 

"Are you insane?" Dean snapped. 

Lizzy rolled her eyes as she rushed towards the stairs. "Just...fallow me. I know what I'm doing." 

"How sure can we be that you are really...you?" Elijah pointed out softly, watching her with an odd expression on her face.  
Lizzy watched the all, seeing the doubt start to creep into their eyes. "Honestly..." She groaned, rushing over to Elijah quickly and leaning into his left ear, cupping her mouth as she whispered to him. 

Only a second passed between the time that Elijah looked unsure as to who Lizzy was, and he was totally aware that it was indeed her. 

"Very well..." He whispered as she pulled away, gulping. "It's...her." He mumbled as his face started to drain of color. 

"What the hell did you tell him?" Dean asked as Lizzy turned away and started towards the stairs once again, with Castiel right behind her. 

"Trust me," Lizzy smiled. "You don't wanna know." She finished, before rushing up the stairs with the boys right behind her. 


End file.
